Fall For Me
by KelseyCat26
Summary: One drunken night, Sakura wishes on a shooting star for her perfect man. Little does she know that men can fall from the sky. Literally.
1. A Usual Day

Kelso here. Please review and thanks for reading. I was inspired to write this story by an AXE commercial. This story is going to be short; like six or seven chapters. I really haven't decided yet. But I'm just getting tired of getting up to chapter 21 or 22 and running out of ideas. So yeah. Again. Please read and review and give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Fall For Me**

**Chapter 1- A Usual Day**

Sakura groaned as the sunlight pierced her eyes through the bedroom window. She rolled over and squinted her eyes to look at her alarm clock. Two minutes before she had to get up for work. Well she didn't have to but she needed to. How else would she pay the bills? She rolled over anyways; closing her eyes and trying to shift back into her dream world. Sakura got nothing. Then her chicken alarm blared off; she plugged her ears and ran to it. It was too loud; she remembered setting it on low when she fell asleep last night. What the hell happened? She slammed her fist on the alarm; breaking it. Then she sighed. That was the third alarm clock this week. Sakura knew that she would have to buy cheap ones from now on.

She flung the covers off of her body; exposing her skin to the cold room. Her body reacted accordingly though she was wearing blue sweatpants and a matching t-shirt. She sprinted to her robe and rushed her way to the kitchen. Sakura needed her drug of choice: Coffee. She washed her hands and was getting ready to plug in the coffee maker when she heard a thud behind her. Sakura wheeled around and found her precious coffee container on the floor. She almost had a panic attack; her heart was relieved when she picked it up and it turned out to be fine. Sakura scooped three scoops into her filter. It was going to be a long day at work. The woman sighed; she hadn't be up for ten minutes yet and she was already dreading the start of her day. She just woke up with a weird feeling in her gut; Sakura just couldn't explain it. Then she heard her usual ring on her cell phone and she raced to the bedroom to answer it. She looked back when a slight chill ran up her back. Sakura shook her head; nothing was there and she continued on her mission to get the phone in time.

The woman snatched her phone off of her dresser and looked at the caller id. Then she smiled; it was the person she had been waiting to hear from. Sakura flipped open her phone, "Hi Neji. What's up?" Neji was her boyfriend of two months. Everything was perfect until last night. Now their relationship was odd. That was a good way to describe it. On their date at the movie theater last night; Neji had whispered he loved her during the movie. Sakura was too shocked to respond back to him and she was silent for the rest of the night. She felt horrible when he apologized to her when he dropped her off at her apartment. Sakura had given him an peck on the mouth and quickly jumped out of his car. As she was fast walking to her apartment; Neji called out after her that he would call her in the morning to talk to her. Sakura breathed in and out. It was showtime.

"Sakura I want to apologize about last night," trailed Neji's voice. Sakura's nervous feeling came back into her stomach. "but I'm not taking those words back when I meant them. So to make us better; I want to take you out to a fancy restaurant tonight. Is that okay?" Sakura was beaming on the other side of the line. Nervous feeling was gone and happy cloud nine feeling settled in. "Sakura? Are you still there?" Sakura shook her head; she was off day dreaming, "Yeah, dinner tonight is great."

"I'll pick you up at seven then?" asked Neji. Sakura beamed again and nodded, "That sounds great. I'll see you at seven," chirped Sakura.

Sakura was about to hang up the phone when she heard Neji say her name, "Sorry Neji I missed that." She heard the man sigh, "I said I loved you Sakura." It was Sakura's turn to sigh.

"Neji, it's not that I don't care about you but," trailed off Sakura. She didn't want to tell him that something didn't feel right; Sakura didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I need more time before I say the words back. Do you understand?" There. That was the nicest way she could put it; hopefully he'll understand. Sakura frowned as she heard the man sigh again, " I understand. I'll see you at seven." Then there was a click and Sakura realized just what had happened. She hurt his feelings anyways and he hung up on her. Sakura decided there was only one way to solve this. She would lie.

Lying wasn't the best thing to do. Especially when it came to her relationships. After her first boyfriend broke her heart and her virginity; she swore she would never say the words without meaning them again. It's not like she didn't mean them at the time but she was young and stupid. She had thought she was in love and said the words. The next thing she knew; she was on her back, naked with her boyfriend on top of her. She had regretted saying that ever since and four years was a long ass time to be holding onto regrets. She carefully slammed her phone shut with all the luck that she had been having with electronics lately. She didn't want to break her phone.

She sighed then her ears perked up as her coffee maker beeped at her. She happily skipped to the kitchen and opened her old style cabinet to grab a coffee mug on the top shelf. Why did she have the mugs on the top shelf? Her logic even confused her sometimes. She reached on tip toe to snag a mug then she stopped when her eyes landed on her dark blue mug right in front of her nose. She smiled. It was one of her favorites. Sakura snatched it and poured coffee to the top. She blew on it before sipping; black straight coffee was delicious. Her best friend thought she was a nut because of it. She didn't like all the fancy stuff that came with coffee; like flavored creams, sugars or even ice. The one time Sakura tried an iced coffee; she couldn't stand it. She needed pure black coffee to jump start her heart in the morning. Her preferences either made her weird or absolute normal. She shrugged; to each there own. She happily sipped as she walked to the bathroom to run herself a bath. Sakura was proud of herself; she was running ahead of schedule for once. So she decided she'll reward herself with a bath.

While the water was beating the bottom of the tub; Sakura added her favorite bubble mix to the water. Green tea. She happily sat on the edge; watching and waiting for the tub to be filled. She hated just sitting in an empty tub waiting for the water. It made her feel weird. She just couldn't explain it. Once the tub was full; Sakura stripped her bedtime clothes and jumped in. She shifted in the tub so she could reach her mug that was sitting on the edge. A girl needed her priorities.

After twenty minutes of being the tub; Sakura pulled the plug. She had spent ten minutes to relax and ten minutes to actually bathe. Besides it was time to get out; she was out of coffee. Sakura was one happy camper until she got up and grabbed her blue towel. She cringed as she heard a crash on the floor. Sakura knew just what happened; she didn't want to look at the damage but she did anyways. Her favorite mug laid in ruins on her wooden floor. Her head dropped. Out of all the mugs she owned; her favorite had to be the one to break. She sighed and stepped over the mess; still a little too upset to deal with it.

Sakura walked through her small apartment; streaking to the bedroom while towel drying her shoulder length hair. She ruffled through her closet and ripped a pair of jeans off of a hanger. Then she went to her dresser; pulled out the first drawer and grab her undergarments. All matching of course. She slipped her lacy blue underwear up her legs and quickly hooked the bra on. Sakura smiled when she looked down in her hand; dark blue socks. She shook her head and grabbed her work shirt; pulling it over her head. With ten minutes to spare; it was just enough time for Sakura to bike to her job. Yes, bike. Why should she waste money for gas when she only lives a few blocks away. Hell, she could walk if she really wanted to.

She zipped up her light weight red jacket and snatched her purse off of her coffee table. Her keys were in her hand; ready to lock her apartment door behind her when she heard another thump. She arched her eyebrow and peeked into her small storage closet by the door. Her helmet had fallen off of the shelve. She sighed. She knew she should but she didn't want to. Against her will; Sakura grabbed the helmet in her hands and locked her apartment door. Sakura looked down at the helmet in her hands; it was better safe then sorry. She smiled as the wind blew on her face. It was a beautiful day. Her keys jiggled in her hand as she fiddled with her bike lock.

The lock was an evil requirement for the neighborhood she lived in. Her apartment wasn't in the best place in town. She kicked the kick stand and watched her surroundings. Something kept bugging her; she was paranoid for some reason today. The weird feeling still lingered in her gut. Her bike clicked as she walked up hill. There was no way she would bike herself up the hill. She had enough sense to know that she would have rolled backwards. Once her feet landed on straight land; Sakura climbed aboard. The wind blew on her as she fought with it; her eyes watered due to the morning cold. She hated when they did that; that was many of the reasons why she never wore makeup. That and she didn't really have to; her mother always said she was a natural beauty. There was no needed to make herself ugly with makeup. Sakura took the compliment to heart.

Then she stopped and climbed down off of her bike. She finally approached the big problem when she traveled on her bike; the crosswalk. No cars would stop even though the people in the crosswalk had the right of way. So Sakura had to play either daredevil or frogger; depending on the drivers. Neither option wasn't very fun at all. Sakura was pretty sure she would get hit someday. It was a good thing that she was wearing her helmet today; hopefully today wasn't the day. Then she sighed.

Sakura looked both ways like her mother taught her as a child. Each way was clear; she smiled. Today was a good day after all. She started crossing quickly; unsure on how long each way would stay clear. Suddenly she had the same shivers crawl up her spine again. Sakura stopped crossing in the left turn lane. She was safe standing there for now. Sakura looked over her shoulder; no one was there. Suddenly a car blazed passed her; her hair smacked her in the face with the force of the wind. She furiously brushed it out of her way and her eyes narrowed at the stupid red mustang flying down the road. Every time that she had tried walking across the road; that mustang had nearly killed her. If she ever got the chance to find the person driving the car; Sakura already decided she would beat some sense into their head.

She stood there. Frozen to the spot; she was very happy to be alive. Her heart pounded from surprise. This time she was almost a road pancake. Sakura quickly finished walking across the road; her eyes were wide open for anymore surprises. Sakura climbed back onto her bike once she was safely across the road. The wind danced on her face again for another ten minutes. Then Sakura slowed down when her eyes spotted the bike rack. She slowed her roll and gentle slammed into the bike rack; the metal against metal echoed around her. Oops.

Her hands fumbled with the lock again and clicked it into place. Sakura's legs carried her into her work. She worked at the only coffee shop around. It was her job that started her love for coffee; before she started working there, she absolutely hated coffee. Now, she couldn't live or operate without it. She walked to the back door and shoved her body against it. The door swiveled open and the smell of coffee grounds attacked her senses.

"Morning Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura cringed at the cheerful greeting and plastered a fake smile on her face before she turned around. No use in being mean to someone so cheerful at eight in the morning.

"Good Morning Lee-San," stated Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

The man with the bushy eyebrows with a matching bowl hair cut smiled at her. He tilted his head in a funny way; his bowl cut didn't move. Sakura wondered just how much hair gel it took for his hair to stay that way. She knew that she would never ask; it was too mean. Just like she would never ask about his fetish for green. The man wore green something every day. The last time Sakura worked with him; he told her that he was wearing green underwear. Sakura told him that was too much information. He apologized. Many many times. Sakura just smiled and shook her head; Lee was something else. "I was just about to ask you the same thing Sakura-Chan. Didn't Ms. Tsunade give you the week off?"

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times to get her brain working then it finally clicked. Lee was right. Tsunade did give her the week off because of all the shift changes. The clinic was going through a slow business runt; her boss had to cut many nurses, technicians, and file keepers. Luckily Sakura and Lee were some of the few that made it. Tsunade told Sakura that she was to be one week on duty and one week off duty since she was the only other doctor working. Sakura stood there staring and finally jumped out of her daze from the waving of Lee's hand in her face. "Bye Lee-San," smiled Sakura. Then she left before the man could utter a single word of goodbye. Sakura smiled as the sun rays hit her face. She knew exactly what she wanted to do when she got home. Sleep in.

She passed the crosswalk with no problem and she glided down the hill. Sakura locked up her bike and unlocked her apartment door. She hit the lock after she walked inside then she peeled off her work clothes. Then she stopped and looked at heaven before her. She smiled and dove into her bed. After laying in bed for five minutes; Sakura was out like a light. The man sighed and snapped his fingers. Her newly fixed alarm was now set for five pm; just in time for her to get ready for her date with her boyfriend. He shook his head; Sasuke didn't like the guy but he did things that made her happy anyways. What would his charm do without him?

"Your new charm is making you weak." The dark haired man whirled around seeking the owner of the voice. Then he smirked at a gray haired man, "What are you talking about Kakashi? You're the one that gave me this charm." Sasuke watched the man sigh and float over to where he was lounging on a cloud. Heaven was wonderful this time of year. Actually it was nice and great all year around but it something about the clouds being nice and fluffy today. Sasuke sighed. Heaven was perfect as a painted picture. Mixtures of blues and purples with yellows decorated the sky. Laughter was a usual noise in heaven; people were in the perfect world. Too bad the had to be dead to make it here. A gentle breeze crossed his face. Then Kakashi plopped down beside him and itched his wings. Sasuke watched him with envy. Sasuke wanted his wings; sooner rather than later. Then he sighed; impatience made him unhappy.

"Do you need something Kakashi?" asked Sasuke. He wanted the company but the older man was so odd. Which was the nicest way to put it. The gray haired man looked at him. "I was wondering how you're coping with your new charm," replied Kakashi. Kakashi was worried for the young man. He was new. Really new and inexperienced; Kakashi knew the young man could learn a lot from him if Sasuke learned to swallow his pride. He was tempting fate with failing to watch charms. There was only so many times an guardian angel could screw up before the higher power caught wind of it. Kakashi was just worried. Then the man looked at orb floating around Sasuke's cloud; he could see a sleeping pink haired woman in the reflection. Maybe this experience with this woman would teach him. Kakashi smiled when Sasuke sighed.

"Kakashi, you know it's awkward. I only got this woman because there wasn't enough male charms to go around," snapped Sasuke as he looked at Kakashi. The man wasn't paying him any attention and only staring at his charm. Sasuke was annoyed and he angrily snatched orb from Kakashi's eyesight and continued to speak, "How long am I stuck with her?"

Kakashi gave him a look but answered Sasuke's question anyways,"The higher power decided that you're stuck with her until you get your wings or you fail taking care of her," muttered Kakashi. He hated giving Sasuke bad news and there was more. "They also said this is your last chance to have a charm. Since you failed on saving your last one." Kakashi carefully watched the man; Sasuke folded himself together. This was going to be his last chance? He had a stupid woman for a charm which made things complicated beyond belief. Male guardian angels are usually assigned to males; easier to understand in all ways. With him, being assigned to a woman requires him to think like a woman. There would be no way in hell that Sasuke would do that. His male pride got in the way every time. Besides it was getting harder and harder not to look at her when she's changing. Alive or dead; he was still male after all.

"Well shit," declared Sasuke. Kakashi started laughing. "No kidding. You better take care of this one Sasuke; no telling what the higher power would do to you," warned Kakashi. Then Kakashi peeled himself out of a cloud and floated on the spot. Waiting for the young man to say something.

Sasuke nodded in understanding,"I hear you Kakashi. I learn from my mistakes; nothing is going to happen to her besides, she's different somehow," rambled Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled at the man and shook his head before he left; Kakashi said some parting words,

"Sasuke, remember rule number one." Then he flew away. Sasuke watched Kakashi's back shrink in the distance. Once Kakashi was gone; Sasuke opened his hand. His orb floated gently out of his hands. Sasuke saw a glance of Sakura sprawled across her bed. Sasuke chuckled. Rule number one: Don't fall in love with your charm. Sasuke shook his head. Kakashi was worried for nothing. Sasuke looked at the orb floating around his eyesight. His eyes landed on her face and his heart thudded against his ribcage. He had nothing to worry about. He would use this woman to get his wings; not to fall in love. Sasuke smirked. There would be no way he would fall for her. Besides, he was dead; so it kind of put a tamper to any relationship. As long as he didn't screw this one up. Sasuke was safe and she was safe while he watched over her. It would remain that way until he his got wings.

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Slam! Sakura groaned again and looked at the remains of her alarm clock. Again. She was so confused; didn't she break it this morning? Or maybe she was just imaging it. It's not like she hadn't done it before. Lack of sleep played tricks on her mind. Suddenly she remembered her date. Sakura scrambled to grab her cell phone; once she had it, she pushed a button. It was five pm; Sakura smiled. She had plenty of time to get ready. Her mind was too excited about her date with Neji; her brain didn't even question about how the alarm got set to began with.

She sprain out of her bed and quickly jumped into the shower. Sakura washed her hair and her body; then shaved her legs. If Neji was taking her out to a nice place; she didn't want to have hairy legs. Once she was done with washing herself. Sakura turned off the water and snatched her towel off of the towel rack. She wrapped the dark blue towel around her body before she walked across the hallway to her bedroom. Now she had a major problem. What would she wear?

Another hour went by and Sakura was frustrated. She had nothing to wear in her closet. Sakura sent Ino a text about clothes but hadn't replied. Sakura sighed. She started to rummage through her closet again. Then there was a thud. Sakura looked down; her favorite dress was on the ground. Her dark blue sparkly spaghetti strap dress. Sakura smiled and slipped the dress onto her body. The dress fit onto her body like a second skin. Well, at least she didn't need Ino's wardrobe anymore. Her best friend loved buying the 'slut clothes' as Sakura called them. She only used Ino's closet as a back up. A major back up. Right now, she didn't want to give Neji the wrong idea.

Sakura grabbed a simple pair of black heels from the bottom of her closet and put them on her feet. Then she suddenly sprang up to go put make up on. Sakura smudge her black eyeliner to make her lashes have a thicker look to them then she sprinkled glittery eyeshadow to the top of her eyelids. To finish off the look; Sakura grabbed her favorite mascara. It gave her green eyes a really big pow. Once she was all dolled up; she ran to check the clock. It was almost seven. She shook her head. Sakura took an hour shower. No wonder she felt so good. Showers relaxed her but an hour shower? Sakura should feel like she's in heaven but she was nervous again. Hopefully, her jitters would leave when Neji arrived. Sakura looked at the clock again. It was a couple minutes until seven. Sakura had been on enough dates with Neji to know that he would be exactly on time; right on the nose. She sat on her couch; waiting.

Then there was a knock on her door. Sakura sprung up off the couch with a smile. He was here. Sakura walked over to her door and looked through the peek hole. It was him. Her fingers fumbled at the lock while she was shell shocked. Neji looked very handsome tonight; too handsome. He pulled his long hair back to frame his face. His white dress shirt brought out his pale eyes. Sakura couldn't pin point what color his eyes were; it she would pick a color. It would be light ivory. She let her eye through the peek hole wonder; his black dress pants frame his lower half. They hugged and curved were it needed to; so the pants would lure woman's eyes to that certain part of the anatomy. Sakura blushed and stopped looking at him. She might have to rethink her no sex policy with him. Once she opened the door; Neji smirked at her. She watched as his eyes roamed over her body. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes with Neji's obvious roaming. He could have better manners than that. No, the no sex policy was just fine the way it was. Yes, he was good looking, but that wasn't going to get her to remove her clothes. She ignored the smirk of his and smiled at him. He smiled at her and pulled the flowers from behind his back.

"Hello," greeted Neji as he handed her the flowers while he pecked her on the cheek. Sakura smiled. "Hi yourself," replied Sakura and she smelled the red roses. She walked into the kitchen; she was going to take of them before they went out. Sakura started the faucet water and tried to get room temperature water. She grabbed a pair of scissors and was getting ready to cut the bottoms of the stems when Neji's voice broke the silence.

"Sakura, let's go," snapped Neji. She had her back turned and he couldn't see the face that she was wearing. This was another reason why she didn't want to sleep with him. He was an asshole sometimes. Sakura realized on the third date that he could nice half of the night and be a huge prick the next. That night he took her out dancing but he didn't want to dance. Sakura couldn't understand the point in asking her to go out dancing if he wasn't going to do it. He ended up dragging her out of the place because too many guys were hitting on her. Neji had bitched her out on the way home; blaming her for all the guys asking her. Sakura ended up snapping at him. That incident almost ended their relationship but Neji made up for it by a home cooked dinner and a movie night. Right now; standing in her kitchen, Sakura thought she had forgiven him too easily that night. If he was going to have his man power trip tonight; Sakura knew she would end up hurting him. "Fine," snapped Sakura. She threw the flowers in the sink with a vicious force and turned around with her arms crossed.

At that point, Sakura watched as his brain cranked the thinking wheel then the light came on. He finally realized that she was pissed. Her eyes narrowed as he approached her; trying to take her small frame into his arms. Sakura stepped out of his reach. His arms fell to his sides. They stood in her kitchen having a staring contest. Sakura was stubborn and refused to give in. He needed to chill out; Sakura was more than willingly to give him a dose of his own medicine. Her eyes would flicker to clock to check the time every couple of minutes or so. Twenty minutes passed by. Sakura continued to give him the silent treatment.

She sighed as another ten minutes broke. Then finally he spoke, "Sakura, I'm sorry. I know I can be a jerk sometimes," started Neji.

"Sometimes?" questioned Sakura. That got a smile out of the man and Neji continued, "Alright, most of the time but the only reason why I want to get going is just I have been looking forward to this all day." Then Neji moved closer in Sakura's personal space. He took her into his arms and she looked up at him. She smiled when Neji tilted her head back and kissed her. He kissed her sweetly; it was nice but something was missing. Sakura kissed him back for awhile. Then Neji tried to get things more hot and heavy. Sakura felt his hands wonder on her body. One hand abandoning her chin to move to her breast. Another hand was hugging Sakura's body so close to his; she could feel his was happy to be there. Cold touched her body as Neji hitched up her dress and picked her up to place her on the kitchen counter. She inhaled a sudden breath when Neji's mouth fixed on her neck then back to her mouth. Then she froze when she felt fingers creeping their way up her thighs. She stopped kissing him back and he stopped his actions. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked into his pale eyes and pushed him back. She jumped off the counter and her dress fell back into place.

Her body shivered with many different emotions. Her body wanted one thing but her mind. Her mind wanted another. "Neji, you know how I feel about sex. I don't want to rush into it." Sakura hoped that Neji would let it go like all the other times but it was his turn to crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. Sakura knew in that moment, he wouldn't let this pass. She was about to get bitched at. Sakura didn't want this conversation to happen. With her temper, she knew something would go down.

"Sakura! Just how long are you going to make me wait?" shouted Neji. His voice echoed around her. Making her feel like shit more and more. Once his voice disappeared from around her; the silence engulfment the room and Sakura's temper set in.

"What the fuck do you expect Neji?" snapped Sakura. "It's my body and I can chose what the hell I want to do with it! If you're going to force me into a ultimatum; you won't like the outcome." Sakura watched as the man digested her words. His scowl turned deeper into his face; Sakura wouldn't be surprise if his face froze that way. It would be funny as hell. He started pacing back and forth, then he stopped and scowled again. Sakura watched as his words come out of his mouth.

"Are you threatening me bitch?" asked Neji. "I can have ten whores tonight if I wanted to. I thought if I fed you the line of 'I love you,' you would fucking put out some pussy. You're just like all the other cock teases out there. If you want to keep me around, it's either; fuck me tonight or we're over." The room was silent again for awhile at least. Then Sakura started laughing and her face turned to a sour hatred. Sakura had to laugh; she had liked him so much and now this. Her soul burned in hatred for guys like him. It made her feel better about herself that she didn't sleep with him. For that; Sakura deserved a cookie.

Sakura smiled sweetly and said, "We're over. Get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the cops on your ass." She usually never threatened to get the cops involved but Neji just struck a chord. He could have as many girls as he wanted now; it made her think just how many girls he had while they were together. Sakura made a mentally note to herself of getting a check up. She never thought about where Neji had been before her. With whores no doubt but she didn't want to take the chances of him passing something her way. She would kill him. After she would kill him; she would find a way to bring him back to life so she could kill him again. Sakura smirked as the man stomped out of her apartment in a rage. He slammed her door on the way out; leaving a very pissed Sakura standing in her kitchen alone.

She sighed and walked across the room to lock the door. Once the deadbolt was locked; Sakura plopped down onto her couch. She flung her shoes off with a violent force and listen for the shoes crashing into the opposite wall. Sakura tilted her head to check out the damage. Nothing but a black mark on the wall. Nothing a little paint can't take care of. Sakura sighed again. Her anger was melting away and loneliness started to set in. She sat there for a couple minutes feeling sorry for herself then she decided. She needed to drink away her sorrows; that sounded like a great plan. Sakura got up off the couch and walked over to her liquor cabinet. She grabbed the first bottle she saw. Rum. She popped off the top and slammed back a mouthful. Her throat burned but she felt a hell of a lot better. Sakura took the bottle with her when she settled herself onto her couch.

An hour later and several liquor bottles empty; Sakura knew she was drunk enough to know nothing and feel nothing. She grabbed her phone and started to text Ino. The words weren't making sense. Besides hitting the buttons was a lot harder since the words wouldn't stop moving around. It wasn't her fault; the words just needed to hold still for once. After a couple minutes of frustration, Sakura got vicious. She threw her phone in the trash can; declaring that it was a piece of trash. Sakura skipped to the liquor cabinet and snatched blueberry vodka down. She took a swig and smiled. She had thought her and Ino used all of it for jello shots from the last time they wanted to get trashed together. She took another swig; Sakura was pretty damn happy that they didn't. Sakura plopped back onto her couch with the remote in her hand. She settled on the news; which was exciting at first. The news people were talking about shooting something then commercials started to play. Her head was feeling heavy and her eyelids were slacking. She took the last swig; finishing off another bottle of alcohol. Then she passed out. The bottle slipped from her hands; hitting the carpet with a thud.

She bunched up in ball with no cover. She was hot from all the booze that she had thrown into her body. Sakura turned over; her face to the couch and mumbled. "I wish my perfect guy could fall out of the sky." Then she was silent for the rest of the night except her light drunken snoring floating around the room. Sasuke looked at the trashed woman from his orb. He just shook his head. Free will was a bitch and another rule to follow by. He knew that her boyfriend was a prick and he couldn't say or do anything. Sasuke was glad her heart wasn't breaking as bad as he thought it would be. He sighed and looked around in heaven. It was empty for right now; everyone retired back to there assigned clouds to sleep on. Speaking of sleeping; Sasuke yawned. It was bedtime. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Sasuke was down for the count after five minutes.

Sakura's nose twitched. The smell of coffee was teasing her mind. She knew that she was imaging it; the coffee maker can't just start by itself. Sakura started to nestle into her blankets but her stomach growled. For coffee. She sighed and threw her covers off of her. Sakura staggered down the hallway with an extreme headache. Sakura blindly fished for a mug out of her cabinet and poured herself coffee. She didn't care how it was made; only if her body got some else besides liquor running through her veins. To show just how out of it Sakura was; she didn't notice the naked dark haired man watching her every move. He smirked; mentally counting the seconds until she noticed him. So far, he was at thirty seconds but he was an impatient man. Sasuke decided to say something.

"Morning."

Then he took a sip from his green coffee had to hold back his laughter as the pink haired woman jumped ten feet high and splashed coffee onto her floor. Then the woman turned her head to him; her eyes grew huge and her face broke out into a blush. Sasuke smirked when her jaw dropped. It's been a while since he had a woman react to him like that. Everyone was perfect in heaven but here on earth, it was a different story. When he died; he knew he was good looking. It just made his day to know that his looks on women haven't changed. Speaking of earth, just how the hell did he get here? Falling asleep on his cloud was the last thing he remembered. Then, when he woke up; he was naked in the middle of her apartment. He would never admit it but he was slightly worried with a side dose of confused. Would he ever make it back to heaven now? Sasuke had a whole bunch of questions with no answers. The man that he usually turned to for advice was up in heaven; looking down at earth. Which didn't help him any. Not. At. All.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?" screamed Sakura as she broke her staring contest with his body. She remembered going to bed alone and locking the door. Nothing that she remembered would explain why there was a very naked man standing in her kitchen. Besides, Sakura knew she would remember an extremely sexy man any day of the week. Drunk or not. Everything about him just oozed sex appeal. His dark black eyes that stood out with the light complexion of his skin. He had black hair to match his eyes that framed his high cheekbones and his strong jaw. Her eyes roamed over his body again. His muscles were indescribable; she licked her lips. She had never seen a man so sexy. His abs moved with every small twitch he made and his arms looked amazing. Like she decided before; if she had slept with him, she was bound to remember it. Sakura knew that she wouldn't forget it; he was outstandingly handsome. Nothing like the usual men running around her small town. Her brain cranked though her whole night. She got flashes of fighting with Neji, many different liquor bottles; she even has some flashes of the news when her television was on. Her brain had nothing about this strange man in her apartment. She looked down; she was still dress in her outfit from last night. Sakura was debating to run to her bathroom to see if she was still wearing underwear but there was no need. She had a major wedgie from hell; she was happy though. At least she was wearing underwear. It was a good day. "Look here, hottie, you still haven't answered my questions," reminded Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. She called him hottie; his ego liked that his charm found him attractive. He wanted to be a pain in the ass before he answered any of her questions, "Before I answer anything; What would it take to get a pair of underwear and some clothes? It's getting a bit chilly," smiled Sasuke as he pointed to his body. He had to hold a smirk as her eyes followed his hands. Then he saw her hands twitched and she placed her coffee mug down on her counter. Then she took off down the hallway but stopped suddenly. She quickly turned around and said, "Stay here." She did not want a stranger to follow her to the bedroom. Paranoia at best; better safe than sorry.

Apparently Sasuke understood her weird demand. He nodded his head, "Will do. Don't worry, I'm not going to molest you. You're not my type."

His answer to her demand made a frown on her face while she was in her bedroom ruffling through her clothes. He didn't find her attractive? The tension that she had been feeling has been just one sided; she felt suddenly pitiful. She grabbed a pair of boy boxers and dark blue sweatpants then she left the bedroom. "Here," snapped Sakura as she tossed him the clothes. He caught the pants but not the underwear. The underwear landed on the floor with a soft plop onto her plain light brown carpet. She received a smile from him that made her knees weak. Sasuke set his mug on the floor as he slipped the clothes on right there. It's not like she hadn't seen the whole show anyways. What's left to hide?

"Boxers? An ex boyfriend's?" teased Sasuke as he watched her walk back to her coffee mug. She took a sip before answering him. "No smart ass. Mine. Believe it or not but they are very comfortable." Her answer made Sasuke smirk. "I believe it. After all, I prefer boxers over briefs. More room," smiled Sasuke. He watched her face twitch with his little over share. Then the kitchen was quiet for about a minute or two and then Sakura broke the silence.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions?"

Sasuke sighed. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. With your second question; you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Then he downed the rest of his coffee and looked at her. Waiting for her. Sakura crossed her arms again,

"Try me Sasuke Uchiha," challenged Sakura. She watched as a smirk bloomed across his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," stated Sasuke. Then he took a breath, "I'm your guardian angel from heaven."

The first thought that went through Sakura's mind was, 'he's got to be shitting me.' One look at his face said different. Today is not a good day.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Doorways

Kelso here. Here's a double whammy. Chapter 3 and 4 should be up in a week or so. Just to let you know; this story is going to be short. Like about five or six or even seven chapters. Please review and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. or Aquaman, I think DC comics or Marvel does.

**Chapter 2- Doorway**

Kakashi yawned and stretched his wings after the long nights sleep. He inhaled a big breath of fresh heaven air; it smelled like wet rain to him. Every single thing in heaven was perfect; even the scents. Kakashi stretched until he was fully satisfied. His muscles screamed in pleasure and in pain. He must have slept awkward on his cloud. Once he was done popping his back into oblivion; Kakashi thought it would be fun to harass Sasuke. It was always a good day when teasing Sasuke was involved. Kakashi smiled about his evil plan and then; he flew. He squinted his eyes as the golden sun pierce him with a yellow blinding ray as he was gliding through the air. Several times, Kakashi had almost crashed into other angels. Mostly females. Our favorite angel was a huge pervert. Woman in general were his favorite. When they had yelled at him; Kakashi would flash them a lazy smile. The woman's wrath would melt away in a heartbeat. Then Kakashi continued his journey for another ten minutes but as he approached the grumpy man's cloud; Kakashi noticed something looked odd.

Sasuke's cloud was black. It wasn't black all the way. Ounces of white and black colors blended together to make gray. Kakashi floated to the middle were a perfect body outline of man stood out in bright white. Panic in Kakashi's heart had set in. He thought of this kid as a student and now he was missing. In heaven of all places. Nothing bad is suppose to happen in the perfect world. Many questions were plaguing his mind; ones such as: Why is Sasuke's cloud dyed black? To Kakashi, the dark ink looked like ash. It reminded him of bomb ash but no smell was around. Another question was: Where's the boy?

The older man was worried about possession by a he had never seen a cloud turn black like this; there was a possibility. Even though Sasuke was an angel; he could still get possessed. Until he gets wings. An angel's wings protects the angel from any bad seeds. Mostly demons. Kakashi had only seen two demon possessions and neither were very pretty. The only way demons could even dare to reach the pure air of heaven was misdirection. An angel can turned into a demon when too much sin and death follows them. The same concept is for a demon. When the demon or the bad soul of a person can admit their crime and their victim has forgiven them. They can move to heaven. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had two strikes against him. One was his failing of taking care of his first charm and another sin was envy. Sasuke had a moment of envy for Kakashi's wings.

Kakashi knew that this was bigger then him and he needed help. He needed help from the biggest man in heaven. The higher power. Kakashi out stretched his wings; letting the wind cut in between his light wing feathers. He floated there then sighed and started to focus. Focusing on the feel of flight was the trick to learning how to fly to begin with. So either way; it was a bitch to earn your wings and it was a bitch to use them. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. Kakashi never had to focus this much unless it was a long trip. Visiting the higher power took a lot of energy out of any type of angel. Even the long deceased.

When Kakashi opened his eyes; his aura was burning the color light blue. Kakashi could feel the strength running through his veins. It was time. With some fast hand motions and some incantations; Kakashi's built up blasted him towards the highest cloud in heaven. He was a blue and white blur. Kakashi's eyes burned with tears and his cheeks flew back violently with the force of his super speed. After flying for awhile; the laid back man thought that he had gotten lost. He turned his head as much as he could with the speed; looking for the cloud. When he turned back to front view; Kakashi's eyes grew huge and the only thought that ran through his mind was, 'oh shit.' The man moved his arms to brace himself for impact. He slowly counted down, three, two, one then pop! Kakashi popped though the higher power's cloud with the same sound effect. Kakashi slammed onto the cloud floor; hoping that it was soft since he didn't have anymore focus to use. All his stock pile was finished for now. Finally the man got his answer. Kakashi slammed into the floor with such force that he continued to slide the hallway and into the higher power's dining room. Kakashi slammed into the table; destroying the higher power's feast. Once his head and body were back in his control; Kakashi smoothly climbed onto his working two feet and brushed himself off. He continued to brush until he heard a slight cough then his body froze in fear. Kakashi knew at once that he was going to get his ass kicked for ruining the higher powers ramen feast. His stomach was rumors of legends. Kakashi sighed and whirled around with his hand he did a slight wave. "Yo," greeted Kakashi with a lazy smile. His smile never changed when the higher power's blue eyes twitched.

"Just 'Yo' Kakashi? No I'm sorry for spilling your ramen?" ranted the spiky blond hair and blue eyed man as he waived and whirled his arms around. Then he continued, "Or how are you doing today? Kakashi, sometimes you can be so mean." Kakashi smiled as the young man crossed his arms and started to pout. "You know Naruto, it's heaven. There's no need to cry over split ramen now is there?" lectured Kakashi as he looked at Naruto. The young man scratched his head; thinking. "I guess there's no point," huffed Naruto. Then the young man looked at a plain girl that shoved herself in corner when the whole ramen fit was going down.

"Can you bring me more?" asked Naruto to the woman as he smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded her head; scurrying out of the dining room. Now the room just had the two men in it; with silence as a third wheel. Kakashi grabbed the table and lifted it back up. If Naruto was going to continued feast then at least he could have a table to eat at. Once he lifted the table and it was ready to go; Kakashi moved to chairs. He lifted one up without making a noise but a low screeching sound echoed around the room. Kakashi looked immediately to the noise then he smiled. Naruto looked sheepishly at him with a chair in his hands. "Sorry."

Kakashi smiled and laughed," You're fine Naruto, it's to be expected." Naruto raised his eyebrow at him. Expected? "What's that suppose to mean Kakashi?" grumbled Naruto. Then the light bulb in Kakashi's head clicked on; Naruto thought that he was making fun of him. Kakashi smiled a soft smile and walked over to him to pat the young man on the head. "It's nothing bad Naruto. A part of your personality makes you a bit clumsy; that's all," explained Kakashi. The clumsy bit made Naruto smile.

"Only a true friend could know me like that," smiled Naruto. Then his face expression got confused. "Speaking of friends, where's the bastard?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders in response of Naruto's question. "I don't know. That's the main reason why I'm here. I stopped by his cloud this morning and he wasn't there. There was," then Kakashi stopped and looked at Naruto in desperation. He waved his hand thinking about how to put the scene in words.

"There was what?" encouraged Naruto. "Remember you can tell me anything, I am Hokage. My word is law." Kakashi smiled with the 'Hokage speech'; he had heard it from many others but somehow. Each time he hears it from Naruto; the words burn in his spirit. "Well," started Kakashi, "I found Sasuke's cloud covered in a black ash. There was only a body outline but no Sasuke. Did he explode or something?"

Then Naruto sighed, "You can call it something," muttered Naruto. "Kakashi, you know I have eyes everywhere and nothing happens without me knowing," said Naruto. He was about to continued when the little maid came into the room with two bowls of ramen in her hands. Kakashi shook his head when stars danced in Naruto's eyes when he stopped the ramen. The little maid set the bowls onto the upright table and left when Naruto thanked her while he waved her away. Naruto plopped into the chair with refined grace and grabbed the bowls. Then the attack commenced; Kakashi cringed and looked away while the slurping of ramen noodles flowed through the room. Kakashi counted how long it would take him to polish off two bowls. Five minutes and a huge burp was heard. The older man took a chance and looked at Naruto once again. There were bits of food on his face but nothing too disgusting. "As you were saying," reminded Kakashi.

"I know what happened to Sasuke," claimed Naruto.

Naruto's bold statement made Kakashi's eyes widen a bit. "What happened?" asked Kakashi. In all of Kakashi's years of being in heaven; not once had he seen what he saw on Sasuke's cloud. He hoped it wasn't a demon. Then Naruto sighed," Kakashi. How much do you know about the legends in heaven?"

"To be honest, not much," replied Kakashi. Naruto hopped out of his chairs and started to pace. Suddenly Naruto stopped, "Kakashi, have you at least heard of the shooting star legend?" asked Naruto as he looked at him. Kakashi shook his head back and forth. "No. I haven't."

Naruto sighed again, "There is a story up here that has yet to be proven in three generations of Hokages, until now. Legends tell that a guardian angel can fall to earth when their charm wishes on a shooting star with the right words. Last night, Sasuke's charm wished that her perfect man would fall out of the sky," explained Naruto. "Now Sasuke is on earth, with her." Kakashi shook his head.

"That's unbelievable," declared Kakashi. He watched as Naruto nodded in agreement. "How can he come back?" asked Kakashi.

That's when Naruto laughed,"Kakashi, would you really want to come back when you have another chance to live?" Kakashi smiled at Naruto and sat down in a chair; scratching his head. "No, I guess I wouldn't want to come back."

"Exactly. Sasuke's life on earth was cut short. This is his second chance and with his soul mate," said Naruto.

Kakashi tilted his head, "Soul mate?"

Naruto smiled a sad smile and plopped himself into the chair next to Kakashi, "Every person on earth has their perfect mate Kakashi. Their soul mate. Sasuke and his charm on earth would have met by this time if he hadn't been killed. I just happened to tweak the circumstances a bit," smiled Naruto. "Besides everyone deserves to be happy. Even you Kakashi. You can only punish yourself for so long before you lose sight of what happiness even is, but I can't do anything for you since free will rules everywhere. With Sasuke and Sakura, I can nudge them in the right direction."

The older man sighed, "At least you know that you can't do anything with me," smiled Kakashi. Naruto smiled back and sighed. "It's not that I'm in a rush to get rid of you, Kakashi but I have a date with ten more bowls of ramen in the kitchen,"smiled Naruto.

Kakashi laughed, "I understand." Then the man lifted himself out of the chair and started walking out of the dining room. Kakashi paused, "Naruto? Will he be okay?" He looked at the other man straight in the face. Kakashi wanted to believe; had to believe that Naruto knew what he was doing. After all, Naruto is Hokage and he is the higher power. To doubt any decision of his; is doubt him. Naruto's face bloomed into a true smile. The brightest and biggest smile that Kakashi has ever seen. If Naruto's emotions reflected the weather; his smile would be the brightest sun. A powerful shiver traveled through his whole being. Then he knew; he knew that Sasuke would be happy. Kakashi smiled at Naruto and shook his head. Then he left the dining room and traveled into the hallway; back to the hole in the wall that he created. Kakashi looked out to the sun and he leaped off the edge. He closed his eyes as the wind caressed every inch of him. He hoped that Naruto knew what the hell he was doing. Once Kakashi landed back to his cloud; he kicked his feet up and enjoyed the warm air that heaven had to offer. It wasn't five minutes when Kakashi dozed off sleeping the day away.

There was a knock and the man smiled. "Come in Shikamaru," stated Naruto. Footsteps clinked into the room and Naruto turned around to look at the man. Shikamaru was a lazy looking man. Worst then Kakashi. This man wore his hair in the simplest of ways; right on top of his head. Which made his hair grow like a pineapple. He never walked straight up; always had a slouch to his walk. Shikamaru wore baggy clothing lose fitting clothing; easier to take off. Naruto knew that this man had only two loves in his life; sleeping and cloud watching but Naruto could never figure out which one he liked better. "Naruto, you should have warned him about the doorway," stated Shikamaru.

Naruto sighed, "I know, but Kakashi has plenty of things to worry about. I didn't want to add more." Naruto cringed as the footsteps approached at faster rate. "Did you even tell him that if Sasuke and his charm kiss; that Sasuke will return to heaven?"

The blond man tried hiding. Waiting for the other man's wrath, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Naruto plugged his ears and cringed. Then mad footsteps clomped away in a rapid pace. Shikamaru went to go do the right thing. Naruto smiled; for that Shikamaru would earn his wings. All according to his plan. Sometimes Naruto would have to play stupid in order for things to happen. Hopefully Shikamaru would forgive him eventually.

Shikamaru slammed onto Kakashi's cloud; starling the other man into a panic attack. "Hey," greeted Shikamaru. Kakashi rubbed his eyes, "Yo Shikamaru. What brings you here?" Kakashi watched as the other man started to pace. "Naruto left out some information."

"Oh? What kind of information?" asked Kakashi. That perked his interest; very rarely Naruto leaves out information. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru; waiting for the man to speak. Then he just blurted it out,

"When an a guardian falls from the sky; he leaves a doorway open. If Sasuke and his charm kiss then Sasuke will return back here and the doorway will seal."

"What happens if Sasuke never returns to heaven by a kiss?" asked Kakashi. He watched as Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. With all my brain power and I don't know. I'm still newly deceased," muttered Shikamaru. "I mean, I'm not making excuses but cut me some slack."

Kakashi smiled. "Thanks for the minor information." Shikamaru nodded. Then he started to glow blue and shot off like a rocket. Kakashi watched as Shikamaru disappeared into the clouds then he smiled as the blue light suddenly turned into a bright blinding light. The gold light burned his eyes but Kakashi was pleased. It was about time that Shikamaru got his wings since he didn't have a charm to babysit right now. Naruto had cut him a break. Since Shikamaru had gotten wings; it gave Kakashi hope that Sasuke would get his if he ever made it back to heaven. It would make sense if Sasuke got his wings on return since they both came to heaven around the same time. Kakashi squinted; trying to look down at earth. He hoped that Sasuke could control himself with his beautiful charm. Hopefully he won't kiss her. If he did, his second chance was gone.

Standing in her kitchen with her coffee mug in her hand; Sakura looked at the man like he was growing a third head. She kept staring and staring; Sasuke was actually beginning to worry. Maybe he just shocked his charm to death. Sasuke slowly approached her and stopped a couple of feet away from her. Carefully, he sat his coffee mug on the kitchen counter then . He waved his hand in front of her face and she jumped like she was shot. "What do you want?" squeaked Sakura. She would not and could not believe it. The thought of it was just too far fetched. Sasuke sighed, "Do you believe me?"

Her first thought was 'hell no' but another look at his face said otherwise. His face was soft and his eyes held a heavy weight to them. The one lesson she had learned with Neji was: reading the liars. Sakura stepped closer to him. They were almost touching. She could smell his skin and her body tighten. Sakura knew she was highly attracted to him. Her green eyes landed on his. The heavy weight was still there. She sighed then smirk. "Prove it. If you're my guardian angel, where's your wings?"

Sasuke smirked. "To contrary belief, you don't automatically get your wings when you get to heaven. Trust I was a little pissed with that one but you have to earn them by taking care of a charm," replied Sasuke. "Or doing a huge kind deed. Sakura arched her eyebrow at him, "Charm?"

Their eyes met and Sasuke gave her a weird face, "It's just a fancy name for babysitting a human." Then the room was silent again. Sakura didn't like the fact that someone like him was watching over her but since he had an excuse for the lack of wings. Sakura had plan b, "Angels can do magic right? Or was that exaggerated too?" She watched a smirk break out on his face. Her lower stomach dropped; perfectly knowing the answer before it left his lips.

"Exaggerated."

She sighed.

"Alright," snapped Sakura as she violently placed one her hands on her hips. This little game was driving her bonkers and she bit her bottom lip hard to think. After a couple of minutes; her little light bulb flickered on. "It's either you prove it right now or I call the police to have you arrested." Again, she never threatened to get the police involved but it works so well. She watched as Sasuke's eyes increased in size a bit then settled. Her threat had shocked him but it hadn't frightened him like it did Neji. She decided that she had her hands full with him once again as another smirk plastered itself on his face.

"Okay Sakura, if you want to play that game. I can tell you what happened all day yesterday; down to the little details. Do you dare me to go on?" smirked Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head. It was way too easy. If and when she caught him; her fingers would be dialing the police and her landlord for some new locks. She wasn't the least bit worried of what Sasuke had to say. Sakura was confident that he was wrong. Her eyes jerked to Sasuke when he started clearing his throat. Then her ears opened; waiting for him to start proving her wrong. "Yesterday, your alarm clock blasted when you had set it on low the night before. What happened? Me. I turned up your alarm clock volume because you tend to over sleep on Mondays."

"But!" interrupted Sakura. "If you're my guardian angel, shouldn't you have known that it was my day off?"

Sasuke nodded, "I did. But you would have gotten up anyways in rush if you had thought you were late. Now am I right?" asked Sasuke. Sakura growled. The man knew her almost better then she knew herself. Key word was: almost. "Fine. You're right for once. Now continue," snapped Sakura. She was pissed and she didn't sugar coat it to spare his feelings.

"Gladly," smiled Sasuke. "You broken your alarm clock by throwing it across the room. By my count, that was your third broken one."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You've been turning up the volume," accused Sakura.

"Hn," stated Sasuke as he shrugged his shoulders. "As I was saying, you broken your third one then you stumbled to the kitchen make coffee. You, being an idiot in the morning; almost zapped yourself after washing your hands. I knocked your precious coffee onto the floor and while you had your back turn; I plugged it in for you. Once you had your coffee; you went to go get ready." The frown returned on her face as she crossed her arms.

The creep had spied on her while she was naked. Sakura was furious. "Hey! Asshole!" shouted Sakura as she slammed her coffee mug onto the counter. "You had no right to spy on me!" She poked him in the chest hard but all she got was a very sore finger and invasion of her privacy. Sakura could feel the weight of his heavy gaze on her face. She looked up and froze. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt his breath on her skin. She shivered and looked away from his dark hypnotic eyes. "Sakura. I didn't see anything," whispered Sasuke.

Her eyes landed on his mouth; not daring to look at his eyes again. Everything about him was driving her crazy. Sakura shook her head; knowing her body was trying to rule her. Sasuke, not matter how attracted she might be to him would be the last guy that she ever slept with. He would be so lucky to get that honor. The thing she couldn't wrap around her mind was; why didn't he look? He was a full blooded male. Maybe he was gay. He did say that she wasn't his type; so maybe it wasn't her. That at least made her feel a little better. "Why?" whispered Sakura. He was so close; she took a step towards him and he returned the favor.

"Because," whispered Sasuke.

"Because why?" whispered Sakura.

"Because, I didn't want to," smirked Sasuke. Her frown turned into a scowl and her arms that had dropped to her sides from the closeness went up in blazing glory. Sakura smacked him. Personally she knew that she had no right to but he just kept making jabs at her appearance. Yes, she wasn't the prettiest girl out there but she gave most girls a run for their money. His head went back with the force. Then Sakura stomped away into the hallway. She paused after a few steps and turned around, "Say I believe you, how the fuck do we get you back up there?" Sakura watched his shoulders go up and down.

"I don't know," replied Sasuke. Her hopes dropped. Then she sighed, "Well, Sasuke. I'm going to go take a shower. If you want to, you can look up some information on my laptop over there," said Sakura. His eyes followed to where she was pointing. Sasuke stopped her silver laptop sitting on a blue storage container. He nodded his head at her and then she continued on her merry way. Once she reached the bathroom; she quickly locked the door behind her. Sakura didn't really see a need in locking it because of Sasuke's indifferent attitude towards her but she did it anyways. She stripped off her blue dress and started the shower. Sakura climbed in; letting the water soak into her skin. She seriously loved her showers. It gave her time to unwind and think. God knows that she had a lot of thinking to do.

Sasuke stood in Sakura's kitchen alone. Then he sighed and sat on her couch. He pulled her laptop over to him and turned it on. Sasuke smirked as he stared on her chosen background. It was a world map; with several little dots everywhere. The background even had a title. It was simple, 'Places I Want To Travel To.' Sasuke counted over thirty dots; Sakura would be a very busy girl. He used the touch pad to scroll over to an internet icon. He did the double tap and poof; the internet came up. Then he just stared at the search browser. What was he going to type in? Everything seemed too cliche.

He sighed and typed in 'angels.' Most of the shit he had gotten was bogus. Though, he did like the angel co play outfit; he could dig it. Then his eyes grew wide with surprise; it was his last link. With a sigh, Sasuke clicked on the link. The computer screen turned into a white rolling screen. His eyes flickered back and forth to read the text. The legend of the shooting star. Sasuke tried to comprehend what the words were telling him. He was able to come to earth because Sakura wished on a shooting star? Sasuke didn't believe it. He scrolled down to the bottom of the page to see who the creator was. Once his landed on the name; Sasuke had to laugh at the irony.

Shikamaru had created the website before he died by liver failure. Thought Shikamaru was the smartest man that Sasuke knew; nothing can save a person from death. Sasuke was scrolling back up until an odd fact caught his eye. Fact number nine: An angel can communicate with others by submerging in cold ice water. There was a small author's note next it; 'Fake.' Sasuke assumed that Shikamaru could never prove it which was the reason for the small note. Until now. It was time to prove that Shikamaru was right all along. Sasuke perked up his ears when he heard the water stop. The apartment was silent; Sasuke lifted himself out of the couch and walked over to her kitchen sink knowing that he'll probably regret it; he filled the sink up with cold water.

His eyes followed the swirling water now covering the bottom of the sink. "Sasuke I'm coming out of the bathroom now. No peeking," called Sakura from down the hallway. Before he had a chance to respond; he heard little thumps of footsteps going across the hall and into the bedroom. He heard a click of a door and rustling from the bedroom. It was either now or never when Sakura was preoccupied with changing. He shut the water off and just stared. He leaned his face over the body of water; he was so close that one more inch would place him face first. Sasuke sighed then he plunged into the cold water. His first reaction was wanting to scream because of the bitter cold water but he stayed under. He waited and waited until he saw heaven again but nothing happened. Sasuke could feel his face turning numb and lungs screaming for air but he still hanged on. Then his mind got fuzzy and his world turned black then suddenly everything faded to white.

When Sasuke opened his eyes again; he was no longer submerged in water but he was in heaven. Surprisingly enough. He looked around at the usual faces and the usual laughter; almost getting lost in it until he remember just what the hell he was doing here in the first place. He needed to talk to Kakashi. Sasuke floated as fast as he could to Kakashi's cloud. He didn't know if he was on a time limit and right now; he didn't want to find out. Sasuke passed his cloud on the way to Kakashi's. It looked like a bomb went off; guess that's what happens when an angel falls back to earth. A giant big bang.

His eyes spotted the silver haired man before he spotted the cloud. Kakashi's hair reflected the sun; he was a beacon in the day. When his feet coasted over Kakashi's cloud; Sasuke plopped down. Just one down out of heaven made him feel out of shape. "Oi!" hollered Sasuke to get Kakashi's attention. Sasuke could swear when Kakashi's eyes landed on him that his eyeballs were going to pop out of the sockets. Funny but wrong. He watched as Kakashi quickly flied over to him and gave him a quick manly man hug. A quick pat; it was long enough to say what needed to be said but short enough not to look gay. Sasuke smirked as Kakashi's mouth opened and closed rapidly like a fish. The only word that managed to escape the word net was, "How?"

"How am I talking to you? or how did I get here?" asked Sasuke. By the time Sasuke's questions had left his mouth; Kakashi was feeling a little more intelligent. "Both."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I read on the internet that I could communicate with you if I put my head underwater. At first I didn't want to believe it after I read about the shooting star legend but I looked who the creator was and you won't believe it," said Sasuke. Kakashi arched his eyebrow at him. "Oh? Who?" questioned Kakashi.

"Shikamaru before he died," replied Sasuke. Sasuke's answer made Kakashi chuckle a bit, "Poor son of a bitch doesn't remember anything that he did on earth. Not even our legends." Sasuke sighed. "He'll remember in time won't he?" asked Sasuke. He watched as Kakashi's head bobbled up and down.

"You both will," replied Kakashi. Then Kakashi plopped down; relaxing on 'his spot' on his cloud. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Kakashi, do you know how I can come back to heaven?" Sasuke frowned as he heard the elder man sigh and it only grew deeper when Kakashi looked away from him. "Kakashi?"

Again Kakashi sighed then spoke, "I know a way." He didn't want to tell Sasuke; the young man didn't realize just how precious life on earth was. Sasuke, by a chance of fate has a second chance. Knowing Sasuke; he wouldn't care. He cringed slightly when he met Sasuke's eyes and heard the harshness of his voice. "Well Kakashi, Are you going to tell me or not?" spat Sasuke. He belonged on heaven. He was a dead man and dead men can't walk among humans. It was breaking all the rules but that was probably why it was called a legend in the first place. Shit like this just didn't happen every normal day.

"You have to kiss her," stated Kakashi. He watched Sasuke blink several times and shake his head. "Kiss who?"

"Sakura, you dumb ass. If you kiss her then you can come back to heaven," replied Kakashi. He was half tempted to tell him about the doorway but there was no reason too. If and when he makes back to earth; all he would need to do is plant one on her. There was no need; Kakashi knew that Sasuke would do it in a heart beat. Before Sasuke made a mistake like though; Kakashi wanted to talk some sense into the stubborn head of his. "Sasuke. Don't do it," stated Kakashi. His body got into defensive mode as Sasuke's angry eyes wheeled back in his direction as he finally came out of the shock.

"And why the fuck not?" demanded Sasuke. Did his friend not want him back in heaven? It was the only place that he felt at peace. Then again, it was perfect. It's kind of hard to compare other places to perfection; nothing would get close to it. He was angry and hurt. Sasuke was so angry that he could punch the man but it wouldn't do any good. He was deeply hurt; he could cry. Though no one would ever find out because if someone did; he would kill them. Then a stabbing pain went through his gut and a voice spoke in his head: 'Cry little brother. That's all you're good for.' The pain increased and Sasuke doubled over. He heard a low screaming and it matched the higher pitch screaming in his head. "Kakashi," groaned Sasuke. He fell on his knees and was about to fall over when Kakashi pulled him into his arms. "Kakashi, what's happening?"

The older man just sat there with Sasuke in his arms. He was lost for words. Naruto guaranteed him that Sasuke would remember how he died rather slowly instead of right away. "You're getting some of your memories from earth back," replied Kakashi. He didn't want him to remember how exactly he died. In fact, if Sasuke discovered that he was murdered by his brother; it would destroy him. The only reason why he made it to heaven was because at the time; he was a pure soul. His father and mother weren't spared. When Sasuke's brother murdered his parents; their souls were tainted with sins from their lives. Sasuke's brother never saw heaven either. He had commit suicide in his jail cell before he was going to be put to death. All of his family was in hell and Kakashi would not send Sasuke down there with them. He had a second chance and he needed to live it.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. His breathing was finally even and the beads of sweat were starting to fade. Kakashi jumped as close laughter passed his cloud with a happy couple whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. He stared at them. Wondering if would be that happy if he forgiven himself or if Sasuke could be that happy on earth with his charm if he learned to suck it up. Kakashi glanced at the man in his arms and his eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke was no where to be seen. He glanced all around and smiled when his eyes landed on a spot on his cloud. The black spot with Sasuke's huddled body in the middle of it. He had fallen to earth again. Kakashi prayed to god that Sasuke would see the light. Figuratively, not literally of course.

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE! YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! WAKE UP!"

"Sakura! Stop yelling at him and focus! Do chest compressions and I'll breathe!"

He felt pressure on his chest that pinched like a son of a bitch. Sasuke tried talking to tell who ever was pinching him to cut it out when he felt a pair lips on his. Of course they weren't kissing him; they were breathing air in his lungs. He felt a shock to the chest and had the need to cough like a bitch. "Get off me!" yelled Sasuke which made both women in the kitchen scream in shock. Sasuke coughed and coughed until tears started running down his face. Slowly he took a breath and exhaled. His body seemed to think he was okay now and not full of water. Then he dodged as a pale fist soared for his face. She missed and ended up hitting the cabinet door behind him. A small crack was heard and he smirked; thinking that she had broke her fingers but he was wrong when he saw Sakura flexed her hand in front of him. His eyes glanced at the damage. She had broken the door off of the hinges. He exhaled and quickly thanked god for his decision to dodge. If he hadn't; he wouldn't be very pretty anymore.

"SAKURA! How could you! You could have killed him!"

Sasuke's head wheeled around to the owner of the voice. Sitting almost opposite of him, was a blond haired and blue eyed woman. She was pretty, Sasuke had to give her that but Sakura had her beat. "Thanks," stated Sasuke as he gave her a slight head nod. He wanted to smirk as the blond's face went from pale to bright pink in a matter of seconds. "No problem!" she said then she smiled at him. "Aren't you going to introduce us Sakura?" Sasuke watched as the blond woman gave Sakura a look. He had to smirk when Sakura rolled her eyes. In a annoyed voice Sakura said,

"Sasuke meet my idiot best friend Ino. Idiot meet Sasuke." Sakura watched as Ino batted her eyelashes and said nice to meet you to Sasuke. Sakura got ticked off when Sasuke smirked and returned the line. So maybe he wasn't gay after all but he didn't need to flirt with her best friend in front of her. He had no game what-so-ever. Sakura took the chance while he was momentarily distracted; he punched him hard in the nose. She smiled as his face flew back and his head crashed into the broken cabinet door. Her eyes flickered to Ino; who's mouth had dropped and a worry expression was painted on. Sakura was sickly satisfied. That would teach the asshole to flirt in front of her again.

"You could have killed him!" shouted Ino in Sakura's direction. "Maybe that's the idea," mumbled Sakura. Ino gave her a dirty stare.

"Sakura, there's no point in killing him! He almost died!"

The pink haired woman scoffed, "Please! He needed to get hit for many reasons. For one, being a total idiot!" shouted Sakura at the woman then she turned her sights onto Sasuke, "Just what the fuck do you think you were doing? Trying to kill yourself in my kitchen sink!"

Sasuke shook his head and fought the urge to plug up his ears, "I was communicating."

"COMMUNICATING!" bellowed Sakura. He cringed. Sasuke knew she had a terrible temper from the times he had watched her but to experience it. It was a whole different story. "WHO WERE YOU TRYING TO COMMUNICATE WITH! HUH? FUCKING AQUA MAN!"

He cringed again and he sighed. He looked at her; trying to pass a message to her mind to mind. Sasuke really hoped that she would understand. The room was silent and they continued their little staring contest. Sasuke's heart began to pound as he stared at her face. Mostly her lips. He could go home if he wanted to. All he had to do was close the distance and he would be home but Kakashi's voice kept echoing in his mind about his second chance. Then he sighed to try to relax his beating heart. Sakura could see his pulse going crazy in his neck. Her heart was pounding too. Just looking at him had her in all a flutter. She watched as he blinked and gave her another look; he ended it with his eyes quickly flickering towards the ceiling. Then she understood. She gave him a slight nod and their contest was put to an end. Sakura arched her eyebrow at the other woman that was glancing back in forth between the two. Sakura smiled and laughed as she looked at Ino. Then both woman starting laughing.

Once their laughing fest was over. Sakura watched as Ino lifted herself up and started dusting herself off. She arched her eyebrow as Ino whispered 'oh shit.' "Sakura I have class in about an hour and it takes me forty-five minutes to get over there. I'll call you afterwords! Bye!" called Ino as she ran out the door. The door closed with a thud and Sakura just sat on the floor; dazed. She blinked a few times until she heard rustling on the other side of her. Her eyes looked up to a standing Sasuke with his hand lowered down to her.

"Need a hand?"

Sakura nodded and took his hand. It was warm and rough; she had flashes of what his hands could do on her body. Sakura fought the blush slowly creeping up her body and cleared her throat. Once she was standing on her own two feet; she stepped away from him. Not trusting what her neglected body could do but knowing perfectly well what it wanted to do. Him. She shook her head and grabbed her coffee mug. It was empty but she didn't care. It was comforting and it helped her to keep her mind out of the gutter. "Sasuke."

Her eyes flickered to the floor; not waiting to make eye contact. "If you're going to stay here. You are going need better clothes then mine. We're going shopping. Like it or not." Her eyes quickly glanced to his face. He clearly wasn't happy at all. Sakura quickly added, "I don't like it either. I'll make it as quick and painless as possible. Okay?"

The frown on his face was still there but it slightly lighten, "Quick and painless?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I promise." Then the man sighed,"Fine."

Sakura smiled. Quick and painless was her middle name. "Let's go!" She made her way out the door and Sasuke begrudgingly followed.

It was going to be fun.


	3. Discovery

Hello again. Kelso here. I really don't know if I should continue this story with all the less than positive feedback or no feedback coming my way. But anyways, here's ch 3 for those who read this story. I don't know how long it will be until I update it; I'm in a rough patch in my life right now, so my writing spirits are not that high. Please review and give back. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 3- Discovery**

The dark haired man sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was hotter then hell here but then again. Hell was always hot. His legs took him farther down into the underground. Meeting this woman was a pain; he really hoped that her information was worth the fight. The black path crunched under his feet as he would hit lose gravel. Every once in awhile his feet would hit a lava stone. He knew he was getting close. As the path got more treacherous; the screaming in hell increased. He had no idea what the woman had done in her life to get sentenced in the last layer of hell but she did. Itachi didn't want to ask. The woman he was meeting with was psychotic. Maybe on the borderline of sociopath. He was luckily that she hadn't killed him yet; he actually had a sick feeling that this woman was attracted to him. The rest of his tainted soul shivered; he was no coward but there was no way in hell that he would give her a chance. Itachi squinted his eyes to find the wall with his bare hand. As he got deeper; the flames of hell faded. The place he was going to was deeper then hell. It was the devil's play place. With the darkness evading the path; his footing slipped slightly which presented bodies hanging from the walls. Some were chained, some were hung and some looked like bites were taken out of the corpses. His eyes roamed around from face to face. The man recognized some of his 'friends.' He hadn't seen his best friend in a couple of days since a delivery of new tainted souls came in. Itachi rolled his eyes at the man who was excited for fresh meat. Fresh women were easy lays. Itachi tried finding him yesterday; he must have been a little tied up. He shook his head; it was Kisame's fault for his own fate. His feet continued to crunch downwards still following the path but his eyes still roamed the black wall. He was indifferent when his eyes spotted a pair of usual faces.

His mother and father.

He knew he would follow them to hell after killing himself. He was disgusted as he approached closer to them. His family was weak; his father died with a scream etched on his face. Apparently he couldn't cut auditions for being a demon. Getting tortured non-stop for seventy two hours was the test. If Itachi had failed; his soul would be food for the devil. Like his father's. Itachi slowly passed them; letting his eyes linger on his mother's face. Her tear tracks were still noticeable on her fair skin. The ink black hair of hers was missing. Someone or something had ripped the hair from her scalp. He felt nothing as his eyes looked for her missing ones. It was obvious that the same thing that took her hair had took her eyes. Then finally he passed them on the path. Though something bugged him. Where was his pathetic little brother Sasuke?

It was a pleasure to kill his younger brother; especially since he was after his woman. He fought with Sasuke the day before he killed him. When Sasuke had confided in him about his growing feelings for her. Itachi had laughed in his face; claiming that she didn't know that he existed. Itachi had taken her virginity just because he could and maybe it would turn his brother off of her since she wasn't pure anymore. While his woman was sleeping; he slit his mother's throat while she was resting for the day. His father died by drowning in his own poison. Arsenic was an easy find. It served the bastard right. The drunk could have his whiskey lungs.

He saved his clean hands for his little brother's blood. He waited for his brother to come home from school that night. Itachi didn't have to worry about his woman barging in for he send her on her merry way home. Before she had left; she had kissed him good bye and told him she would call him. Itachi smiled at and told her don't bother. He smirked as he could remember the scent of her tears in the air as she ran away from him. He had shattered her heart. It took hours to break his brother's spirit but after one last scream and tears of pain going down his face. Itachi watched as his brother's soul faded away and said some parting words; 'Cry little brother, that's all you're good for.' He just sat there and stared at his brother's cold body in his arms. He could feel the stickiness of the blood on his body; in a sick way it soothed him. His ears perked up; listening to the police sirens wail in the distance. At first he was treated as a victim until the cops checked out the house. He laughed as they slapped handcuffs around his wrist. An hour after his arrest; they threw him jail. Alone. Shortly after he killed himself by cutting. The idiots forgot to check him for weapons and his small pocket knife did the trick. Itachi smirked at the memories but he focused on the task before him.

The woman had told him to hook right with the fork in the road. Itachi followed right. He smirked as his eyes landed on a cave just like the woman had said. Itachi slowly approached; he didn't want to spook the woman. There was no telling what was up her sleeve. The cave was well hidden in the rock. Itachi climbed over many mounds of lava rock; burning many parts of his body. His feet were numb with pain. He was careful about his precious body part as the rocks got rather close. He hissed as a burning rock scorched the inside of his thigh. As he made it over the lava rock; his footing slipped. Rocks tumbled onto the ground with a loud thump. "Who's out there?" yelled out a woman's voice.

"Karin," stated Itachi. His voice bounced around the rock walls and a woman peeked her head around the corner. His dark eyes landed on the red headed woman. He watched as her naked body stepped out of the shadows. "Itachi. About time you showed up. Follow me," ordered Karin. Once his two feet reached the ground; he followed behind her. Definetly behind her. Itachi was like any normal man if a decent woman presented herself. His eyes were locked on her. His bare feet crunched under the rocks. Itachi followed her past the mouth of the cave. He squinted his eyes to find some light at the end of the tunnel. The candle was resting on a small table with two stools. Then she suddenly stopped. His feet stopped too but his eyes still roamed.

"I can feel you staring. Look somewhere else."

He smirked with her sudden statement then turned his eyes away. Itachi plopped himself onto the small stool; resting his tender body parts. "Don't flatter yourself Karin. You invited me here remember?" He smirked again when Karin let out a very unladylike like snort from her throat. "This wasn't my idea. I have my orders." Then the pale red headed woman took the opposite stool. The cave was quiet and only the flickering of the candle wick popping every once in awhile was the only sound. Then Itachi got up. He wasn't in a rush to go anyway and not that he had any place to go anyways. This woman was wasting his time. He started to walk out of the cave but he was stopped by a small whisper. He whirled around, "What did you say?"

"I said wait," sighed the woman.

He stared at her, "Well? Put the offer on the table or I'm leaving," stated Itachi.

Karin sighed, "An angel left a doorway open to earth. He wants us to see her so we can take a soul up there then jump through the doorway," explained Karin.

Itachi arched his eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"He wants everything. Heaven, present and hell; he wants to rule them all. All we need to do once we hit earth is find the angel's charm and kiss them. If an fallen guardian angel kisses their charm; they go back to heaven and the doorway shuts. If a demon kisses the charm; the doorway to hell opens," stated Karin.

Itachi was intrigued and he walked back to the stool. He gracefully plopped down on it. "How do you know all of this?"

The woman scoffed at him; pretending to be insulted, "His assistant was much too pleased to pass the information on his behalf." Itachi just looked at her. Every time she would say 'His' or 'Him,' it sounded like it was a name but it couldn't be. The devil was once human too. It was annoying as all hell. Fear is something for the weak. The weak should not be in hell. "Use his name for god's sake. It's not that scary for crying out loud. We're in hell; you can't get anymore scarier then that," snapped Itachi.

He watched as the woman furiously shook her head and quickly stood up as getting ready to run. The shadow of the candle light flickered on her naked body. He was surprise by the scars on her arms. Bite marks and from the looks of it; there was more then ten. "If you say his name, I'm going," stated Karin. He was half tempted to challenge her. Half tempted to cross the line but something inside of him was holding him back. Which was surprising. His sense of mercy died with his family. Itachi decided it wasn't mercy but pure curiosity. He wanted to know more about this mission, if there was anymore to know. Also he wanted to know more of her. Not sexually but what she did to deserve hell. He sighed. "Why?"

It was Karin's turn to sigh,"Because. There are somethings you shouldn't talk about in the darkness of hell. Speaking his name is one of them." The light flickered and Itachi had to smirk at the reaction. His smirk only grew as the stupid woman looked around paranoid. She was worrying for nothing. He had no fear towards the man who had tried to claim his soul. Itachi had no feelings. He was a man of stone. Nothing could touch him. As her last sentence died on the cave walls; silence took over like an old friend. Their were no words between them as they stared at each over the one single flame. Itachi stared unemotionally as the woman cringed with a new scream piercing in hell. The cave amplified her screams to ten fold. The echoed bounced around, teasing them. Itachi wondered just what kind of punishment would they receive if they fail. He would bet his brother's soul that the devil's rule was the same as his. No mercy.

"What do I get out of this?" asked Itachi. He wasn't weak with breaking the silence; he wanted to know if this mission would be worth it's weight in gold. Besides being on the devil's slaughtering list didn't seem like a great idea. She smirked and he arched his eyebrow at her. Why was she so damn happy? His eyebrow was still arched at the woman when she decided to take back to her stool. The old thing creaked under her weight and Itachi had cough to hide a laugh. He settled on the idea that the stool was old and it had nothing to do with her weight. Besides, the idea was only funny to him since she completely ignored it. "You're going to love this Itachi. The angel that fell to earth," smirked Karin. "Was your brother."

The dark haired man laughed like he never laughed before. The cave echoed in his laughter; it was sickly brilliant. If he agreed to help 'him' then he would get to kill his brother with his bare hands once again. The fruit was too tempting and Itachi's jealously ran deep. "Who's the charm?"

"I believe you know her," started Karin. The her part made him curious. Usually in heaven; charms are assigned to the same sex. Just what did the Hokage have up his sleeve? Itachi's brain cranked with many names of females from earth. None really stood out. That or he had too many women before he died. "What's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Ironic. His bastard brother was trying to take his woman again and the fight for her would never stop. Even in death. Sickly ironic and Itachi loved it. He could kill them both now. "When do we start?" He looked at Karin full fledged in her face. Her eyes were in flames matching the deep fires of hell. He knew his eyes looked the same. Itachi would kill them and gargle their blood down his throat. Soon it would be one happy reunion of that night. Except their parents but they were in no shape to die. Since the dead can't scream. The woman smirked back at him. "Now."

They were silent as they walked beside each other down Konoha avenue. The sunny day attracted the crowd. An ocean of all kinds of people were out floating around. Her eyes jump from person to person; the first interesting face that her sea foam green eyes landed on was a mother. The mother was dragging her screaming children out of a restaurant by the ears. She cringed as the mother passed her on the street with her children in tow. The small child had a huge set of lungs on him. Sakura's squinted as shifted over to Sasuke's reaction to the child. His pale face gave nothing away if he was disturbed. The blank expression of his engulfed his whole body. She didn't know what to think about his indifference; it wasn't normal. Sasuke had react to something.

Her second face that caught her eye was a rude bastard. She spotted him coming her way; he was going to wrong way in the sidewalk traffic. As the crowd grew closer to her; she scooted close to him. Not by choice but just the case of lesser than two evils. As she walked; her shirt would graze just on his. Her heart skipped a when her hand grazed his warm hand. Sakura looked at Sasuke again; seeking any reaction. She got nothing. His reaction to her disappointed her to no end. He felt nothing towards her. She was nothing to him but a roof over his head. When her hand rubbed his again; he stepped away from her. Sakura's heart pained. He was being cruel but not knowing it. The pink haired woman sighed and continued to watched the crab ass man walking her way in high speed now. Sakura just knew his was going to be an asshole by the huge scowl on his face. The asshole was slamming into people right and left; Sakura knew her fate before it even happened. As he passed her on the sidewalk; his broad shoulder slammed into her slender frame. She lost her groove and her feet stumbled. Her hand rubbed her entire shoulder while she whirled around to give the man a piece of her mind but to her surprise; she continued to walk forward. Not by her own free will. Sakura stared at his pale hand enclosed around her arm. Her eyes narrowed. Why was he touching her now? Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her before and now he had the balls to drag her down the street.

"Let me go," hissed Sakura. She tried to give Sasuke her full on death glare along with her threat. The man ignored it. Sakura stomped her feet down to fight him but she only got to trip over her own two feet. She was just about to give him another dose of her punches when she stumbled by his immediate stop. Her slender body slammed into his chest. A small sound escaped her throat and she stumbled over her own two feet once again. Her face grimaced; knowing that the concrete street was going to give her a personal greetings. Sakura braced herself for impact as the sidewalk grew closer; she slammed her eyes shut. Waiting for the pain.

Nothing happened. Sakura opened her eyes and blinked several times. Her face was inches from the concrete but not touching. The warm force around her waist kept her from falling. She looked up. His eyes were darker black with the shadow of the day. Sasuke's face was close. She knew and understood that he was a very handsome man but this close. Just a simple look in his eyes could hold her heart prisoner. Forever. Never in a million years would that secret leave her lips. Forever was a long time for anything. She didn't know just how bad she had fallen for this man. Sakura prayed to god that she wasn't in love with him this quick. Love; just the word made Sakura's heart going into overtime. She mentally laughed. She was so screwed. Love had full blown hit her and she was suffering from the love punch. Cupid was a sick bastard. She didn't even know the guy. All she knew about him was that he fell to earth; claiming to be her guardian angel. If she ever had the time and he wasn't pissy; Sakura would have to ask all about heaven. If he didn't leave her first. The slight pressure increased as she was being yanked up from almost falling which snapped her out of her thoughts.

Sakura licked her lips and her heart filled her chest as he lifted back onto her feet. "Thanks," said Sakura. She appreciated the gesture and waited for his reply. In her head; she was daydreaming that Sasuke would pull her into his arms and plant the most romantic kiss on her lips. Reality was less exciting. The man shrugged his shoulders at her and grunted the usual indifferent 'hn.' Then he started walking away. Sakura mentally growled at the gorgeous man and followed him; being very aware just how good his backside looks. Sakura watched her feet as she walked; half embarrassed about her new discovery and half leery of her own two feet. She knew that she was klutz but she didn't know it was this bad. Or she never realized it until now.

She multitask between watching her feet and watching Sasuke. While she was focusing on her feet; Sasuke had suddenly stopped and Sakura slammed right into him. Again. The woman was surprised that he hadn't gone crazy and pissed off from all the times she had run into him today. Sakura knew if there positions were switched; she would have gone psychotic on her ass but apparently Sasuke was a man of patience. Surprised that Sasuke hadn't said a word to her about her ability to walk; Sakura just had to see what had caught his attention.

A fruit stand. Her eyes landed on many of her favorites. Cherries, strawberries and grapefruit were all crying out to buy them. For once Sakura agreed with the fruit. They looked amazing; the coloring was perfect in every way, shape and form. She grabbed one giant grapefruit to let her eyes roam all over it. Sakura squeezed it to see if the fruit ever hit the ripe perfection; it was solid. So she had to buy it. Sakura grabbed all her favorites into her arms; mentally salving each and every taste. Then her perverted mind roamed over just what can she do with the fruit and Sasuke. She felt a blush creep up her neck as a different kind of heat came from her back. Her eyes glanced to the ground just to see a shadow of a man standing above of her shadow. Her shadow blended in along with his as she waited in line to pay for her pickings.. Her mind rolled with his scent in the air and she knew, in that moment just who was behind her. As she was about to turn around to greet him; a tomato appeared in her eyesight.

It was a beautiful bright red tomato. The fruit itself was almost too beautiful to eat; until she heard a juicy crunch sound. Her eyes grew wide as she whirled to face Sasuke. He was wearing happy smirk on his face as he crunched the tomato to death. Sakura was in shock; not so happy as the fruit murderer and she wasn't very happy with him. period. "Sasuke," hissed Sakura as she dragged him away from the line. "I still need to pay for that." The man shrugged his shoulders at her and took another juicy filled bite. Sakura was standing close enough to get splattered with the guts of the tomato. She wanted to smack some sense into the sexy head of his but she couldn't. She was just in awe with him as he happily chomped on the stolen fruit. He was a guardian angel for cripes sake. Stealing was a sin. Sasuke should know better then that.

Sakura shook her head. Still suffering from the surprise that an angel could steal. She walked back over to the counter and laid all her fruit on the table. The bigger man smiled at her wholeheartedly. Sakura couldn't help but to return the favor. Guilt would drive anyone crazy and Sakura was no different. As the man charged her for the fruit; she peeked out of the corner of her eye. Sasuke was still chomping away at the lone tomato. She just stared as the sun hit him the right way underneath the street venders tent. His black eyes shined red along with the sun and his dark hair looked darker than what she had thought. She was lost in her thoughts until a hand landed on hers. "Madam. It's going to be $11.74," said the man.

She nodded her head and started digging through her pockets; looking for that twenty dollar bill she had earlier. Then a thought crossed her mind. He probably didn't charge her for the tomato since mr. chomp-a-lot was over there killing it. "Sir, can you add one tomato to that please," smiled Sakura. Hoping that the man wouldn't realize just what Sasuke did. The man smiled at her, "It's Chouji and you are?"

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes narrowed; this person was not who she wanted to see right now. Instead of replying to the question that she was asked. She replied to Chouji, "My name's Sakura." The bigger man smiled at her and held out his hand to shake hers. Sakura was just about shake Chouji's hand when Neji lean on the counter beside her. His pale face was distorted in anger when he looked at her but he turned from her to Chouji. He turned to the bigger man and said, "Fat ass, you're wasting your time. Sakura here is just a little cock tease. Trust me, I would know." With the last part Neji had taken his fingertips and tilted Sakura's head back. Her eyes narrowed at the man and slapped his hand away.

"Go away," hissed Sakura towards Neji. She looked down at the change that was being placed into her hand by Chouji. "Don't worry about the tomato," stuttered Chouji as he stumbled away to help the other customers. Sakura violently put her change away into her pockets; turning her back on Neji. Her eyes flickered around to spot Sasuke. Tall, dark and handsome was no where to be found to chase this pain in the ass away. She started walking away from him; just to have Neji grab her wrist to tug her back. Again; he used his fingertips to tilt her head back. "I asked you a question. Sa-ku-ra. Be polite and answer it," smiled Neji. She knew that he was threatening her politely but not enough smiles in the world would have her think differently of this creep.

"I'm shopping Neji. What the fuck does it look like?" snapped Sakura. Okay her answer wasn't very nice but then again, it was Neji. The asshole deserved it. The man smiled at her again. "Obviously. Where is Ino? I would like to see her," smirked Neji. Sakura's eyes narrowed as her heart pained. The small smirk reminded her that this was her own battle since Sasuke was gone. No one else should be allowed to smirk; in her heart, it only belong to Sasuke. Neji's other comment about Ino just rubbed her the wrong way. Ino had told her from the very beginning that they had history. Neji chose today of all days to imply all the gaps that she had missed.

"I bet," stated Sakura. She tried breaking from him only just to have his arm snake around her waist; keeping her prisoner against his body. Sakura wasn't happy at all with the way his body was reacting to her. She could feel him hard and ready. Her body twitched in disgust. Which just made her even happier that she didn't sleep with him. "You know she won't sleep with you anymore Neji. Not since the rash insistent happened." Sakura shouted the last part which got her slapped. Her face stung with the force of the hit and her hatred for him grew. A crowd of people watched them; curious about what was going to happen next.

Neji was smirking when Sakura turned her face back to him. She could feel a small warm line from her lip; she was bleeding. "Don't worry about me Sakura. I have plenty other women around," smiled Neji. With his free hand, his slapping hand; he waved. Through the sea of people; a petite brown eyed and haired woman stepped from the crowd. Sakura opened her mouth to say something incredibility rude which would end up with her getting hit again; just to have Neji's lips slammed on hers. Sakura heard the people in the crowd gasp as the drama got more intense. Through her open eyes; Sakura saw some of their mouth dropped in shock. Oh, she was shocked alright but not as shocked as he was going to be in a few minutes.

She wrestled her body away from his just as he broke the kiss then Neji threw her to the ground. Sakura landed on her stomach with a grunt. Then felt a hand on her shoulder; Neji flipped her around onto her back. Sakura had a flashback of her first time with a man and shivers broke out though her body. Even though her first time wasn't by force; she wasn't ready. She had only thought she was in love but in fact he used her and sent her packing. Sakura had did everything in her power to forget about him over the pass four years. She didn't even remember his name. Sakura glared at the man approaching her with her eyes flickering every so often to that girl. She placed her around their age or slightly younger. She was scared; Sakura could tell. The way she was hugging her arms around her and the fact that she was shaking. She had no idea just what kind of monster Neji was slowly becoming. Until now.

"Sakura, you don't know just how long I've waited to see you lay on your back," smirked Neji. He took another step closer to her. Sakura just waited on the ground like a good little girl. One more step and this asshole was just about to get his just desserts when the woman grabbed his arm; holding him back from her. "Neji-kun. This isn't right. Let's go back home and stay in bed," demanded the woman. Sakura arched her eyebrow in surprise. She had a lot more respect for the woman now but respect doesn't protect anybody worth shit. Neji threw the woman down, "Shut up Tenten! I've never had a woman refuse me until this bitch!" shouted Neji as he pointed at Sakura on the ground. "I will not be denied again!" Sakura got in defense mode as Neji stomped over to her; trying to grab her ankle. She growled as Neji tried to get her.

"Are you really going to rape me in front of all these people?" snapped Sakura. She stared at the useless crowd. They were all just watching and they would probably continue to watch as she got raped. They wouldn't do anything to save her. Hell if Neji wanted to murder her right then and there. He would probably be able to get away with it. Sakura watched in horror as a pure smile crossed his face, "I love having an audience Sakura." The thought of being raped didn't fly with her one tiny bit but he wasn't close enough. Sakura put on her best smirk and her hatred lit up her eyes, "Come and get it then."

She dared him. Sakura knew it wasn't the brightest idea and she was fairly bright. This one opportunity was her key to get the hell out of dodge. Neji stepped closer to her; trying to use his hand to pin down her ankles. He was a smart man but not smart enough. That one last step put Neji close enough to receive one swift kick to the face. Sakura's leg danced with the vibrations as her foot made instant contact with his jaw. She cringed with all the others as a cracking sound introduced itself. Sakura climbed back up off the ground onto her own two feet. Neji was down on his knees; hands holding his bruised face. She wanted to hit him again just for kicks but decided against it. She walked over to her fruit to snatch it then she ran.

As the wind blew into her ears; she could have sworn hearing Neji's voice screaming her name. She continued to run and never look back. Ten minutes later, Sakura slumped onto a street bench. She well aware of how tired her legs and lungs were but she continued to watch. Sakura didn't know just long she would have until Neji would spot her. "Sakura." Her shocked and tired body jumped ten feet high. Once her heart attack disappeared; she was glad to see the owner the of voice. Her eyes followed Sasuke's shadow walking gracefully around the bench. He plopped down beside her and patted his stomach. Sakura ignored him. Until he patted his enlarged stomach louder. "What!" snapped Sakura as she looked at him.

His black eyes stared at her and nothing was said. Her hatred for Neji melted away as his fingers trailed over her bruised cheek. "Where have you been?" whispered Sasuke. Her heart pounded as she broke the staring contest. She had the urge to kiss him. To melt with him. To fall for him. She knew that if she looked at his eyes, his face again. Her battle with herself would be undone. "I had a run in with an ex-boyfriend," replied Sakura. Her heart lit on fire when he took a hold of her chin and tilted her head back. She watched as his eyes roamed across her body. Sakura ached in need. Her lips wanted to be caressed by his. Her body wanting to know the pleasures that Sasuke could provide. She bit her lip.

"Neji did this to you?" growled Sasuke. He was furious that she would like a creep like that get so close to her. Especially since they didn't break up on the cleanest terms. He was enraged with himself for not being there to protect her. He had left to hit an all tomato stand. He was pissed that he was engorging himself in a sea of tomatoes while she was getting punched around by that creep. Sakura ripped her face out of Sasuke's grip and suddenly stood up. She faced her back towards him to compose herself then finally turning around. "Yes. He hit me and roughed me up a bit. Nothing I couldn't handle on my own," bitterly snapped Sakura. Then Sakura was whirled around with a very angry Sasuke invading her personal space. He didn't notice just how close they were but she did. One more inch and their lips would be touching. Sakura blushed as her lips ached in need. She had never reacted so strongly to anybody before.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO HANDLE IT ON YOUR OWN! IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU!" shouted Sasuke then he snatched her into his arms. Sakura was shocked by the upset man. His arms were holding her so tightly she felt all his strength. He was trying to shelter her from the world and all the evil in it. It was new to her. No one had ever wanted to protect her as badly as the man holding her right now. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes; listening to his heart beat. It was pounding like a caged animal. She looked up at him and her heart raced as fast as his when their eyes met. Her body shivered which had nothing to do with the weather. His arms clasped over her her shoulders as her body understood the hint. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she raised to tip toe to meet him. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and waited for him to close the distance. "Sasuke," whispered Sakura. She felt his trembling lips hover over hers just about to give her all the passion he had to offer.

"Oh my!"

"Don't let us interrupt you!"

Then drunken laughter echoed around the street and the clumsy clatter of their footsteps traveled farther away. Sasuke's eyes bolted open and he gently pushed the pink haired woman away. It was a close call. So close. That if those drunken people hadn't disturbed them; Sasuke would be kissing his second chance at life goodbye. Literally. Kakashi would have never let him hear the end of it. Sasuke stepped away from her; ignoring the sharp pain in his chest and the throbbing of certain body parts. "Sakura," stated Sasuke to get the woman's attention. "I still need clothes." He hoped that this mission would distract her from what was just about to happen.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt him push her away. Her feet landed back onto the ground; she was no longer floating on cloud nine. A deep throb went through her chest and threatened to escape through her throat. She bit her lip as hard as she could just to have her lip start to bleed again due to Neji's smack down. Sakura built up her wall again; trying not to let her eyes grow warm and swimmy. She would not cry because of this; she had been rejected before. This was nothing new. She nodded her head in agreement when Sasuke mention the reason of leaving the apartment in the first place. She inhaled a deep breath and said,

"Alright, let's get going. It's not like we have all day," smiled Sakura. Her heart throbbed as he gently smiled back at her. The second smile of his that she had seen. She walked back towards the direction that she ran from to go the big shopping mall. Her eyes would flicker to the ground every now and then to make sure he was still there. Not a dream. She smiled sadly; she was so sure, so confident that his heart was beating because of her. Sakura felt like a shit for assuming anything. Like the old saying goes, 'Assuming makes an ass out of you and me.' She now knew just what her parents have meant.

In no time; they passed the fruit stand and Neji was no where to be seen. Sakura counted her blessings where she could get them. The crowd that had watched the whole scene had dispersed. Not a familiar face to be found. Another blessing. Sasuke didn't need to know just how bad things had gotten. It would be her dirty little secret. Five minutes and a couple of turns later; Sakura and Sasuke entered the giant mall. It seemed out of place with the small town rustic scenery and the mom and pop shops. The head people that ran the small little town thought the giant mall would attract people. Little did they know. Most of the farmers left and some of the shops that couldn't compete were forced to shut down. Instead of attracting people; the mall chased them out. Making their small town slowly into a ghost town.

Their footsteps echoed inside the quiet mall. Only a few strangers and workers were walking around. The smell of different food engulfed her senses. The first floor was made up food shops. Just smelling them; made Sakura think that she hadn't eaten all day. Coffee wasn't breakfast; to much of her disappointment. She shook her head and continued on the mission. The shop that she first wanted to hit was on the third floor. The third floor was for males only or cross dressing women. Like sometimes Sakura was guilty of. Boxers were just comfortable; nothing could beat them. Sakura snatched Sasuke's wrist to keep him from wondering off again. Though she would probably have no problem finding him this ghost town. She was glad that he willingly let himself be dragged by her as they walked to the elevator. Sakura stopped and pushed the up arrow button. She stood there; still touching him and he wasn't fighting her a bit. The elevator door dinged as the bright light blinded Sakura. She stepped into it; taking Sasuke with her. Sakura had this thing about elevators. The whole thing about a metal box being held by metal wires that are just waiting to go snap then crashing down to go splat at the end of the shaft. Yup, Sakura did not like elevators. Though they are a necessary evil. She leaned over and pressed the yellow button of three. The door shuts and the metal wires were doing their job.

There was twitch in the light. Sakura's fear of elevators was okay until the elevator stopped and the box turned black. A humming sound ran through the elevator and the blue was the new blinding yellow. It was at least better then no light at all. Sakura pressed all the buttons; nothing lit up. She looked to Sasuke; who seemed as calm as can be. Sakura jumped when a phone rang. At first she looked at Sasuke, "Why would I have a cell phone Sakura. I have only been on earth for one day remember?" smirked Sasuke. She shook her head and patted her pockets then came to realization. She must have lost it during the tete-on-tete with Neji. Her shoulders slumped as the ringing died just to start back up again. She wanted to mentally smack herself for forgetting about the emergency telephone in the box. She shakily grasped the red receiver in her hand and picked it up.

"Hello?" answered Sakura.

"Madam? We are trying our best to get out. Our best crew is on this. Don't worry."

Don't worry? Really? Sakura was pretty sure this guy was on crack or something. Saying don't worry is like telling fire not to be hot. Just not possible. She ignored all the man rambling and cut the the chase. "How long?" There was a sigh on the other side of the line. Sakura was pretty sure she wouldn't like this news. She would bet her favorite coffee mug. "It could take hours."

The pit in her stomach dropped when her assumption was right. She was stuck. In elevator. Alone. With Sasuke. She hung up the phone and hid into her little corner. In her mind, she kept chanting, 'at least it can't get worse right?' She just stared at the wall across from her when Sasuke's voice startled her out of her own thoughts. "Sakura. We need to talk about what almost happened." Her eyes looked at the man leaning against the elevator wall. Sakura had just answered her own question and she was beating herself up for it.


	4. Welcome

The long awaited chapter. Kelso here. Sorry about the long leave of absence; my life was full of drama but I turned back to writing to help. So I have plenty more ideas after FFM is all wrapped up. So please enjoy ch4 and please look for ch5. The wait will not be very long. Please review and give feedback. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 4- Welcome**

He sighed as he followed this woman down another path yet again. His doubts about her plans working were building up but he played the game anyways. Itachi wanted his promised price. Killing his brother again. The different path was pitch black except the light flickering of a flame due to the lamp that Karin had brought along. He could feel the heat of hell burning at his back while the stormy coldness biting him in the front of his body. Where they were going was deeper than the last level of hell. It was the absolute end of the earth. As far as they could go in hell. Not even the most disgusting of demon would be following them down. They were safe from attacks physically but mentally. A normal demon would have killed itself from the mere presence that this path had. A haunting presence. It was like nothing that Itachi had ever felt before. The cold air prickling at his skin; torturing his body into having goosebumps. He fought with himself to resist rubbing his arms. As his body was pressing; Karin sighed. Then he snapped out of it. Show no weakness to anyone.

As a demon; he was taught not to let fear rule. Show no weakness. Show nothing. If Karin had looked at him now; she wouldn't notice the inner battle of a madman. His urges to shiver and run were overtaking him. His fear kept threatening to rule by each step he took deeper down. To the controller of souls. It was rumored in hell that 'The Controller,' was actually a woman. Though it has never been proven; for all the people whom had seen the controller never made it back to see the burning flames of hell. This ruler was absolute. The controller had a grasp on every soul no matter how wicked or how pure. She would have the souls until the soul would reached their assigned world to live in. She was higher than god but lower then the devil.

Itachi sighed as he continued to follow the nude woman deeper down path; he craved for a conversation. Just simple small talk to distract him from the deathly quiet. Even in the cave, Itachi could hear the screaming of hell. In a sick way, the screams of the tortured reassured him. Here? In the spiral path; he could feel 'her' cold touch creeping up his back. Which reminded him of his own fear. He needed a distraction from his fears. "So why are you doing this?" asked Itachi to break the silence. From what he could tell; she shrugged her naked shoulders then sighed. The flame flickered with her sigh.

"Let's just say, he did me a favor and he came to collect."

Her vague answer attracted him even more. He was curious by nature and it was probably his greatest weakness. Curiosity was a bitch. "What kind of favor?"asked Itachi. His question made her stop in her tracks. He watched as Karin whirled around to face him. "It's none of your fucking business," snapped Karin as she poked him in his bare shoulder. Hell was too hot for clothing. It was useless to wear them; besides, catching on fire wasn't on anyone's to-do list. He smirked at the red-headed woman. She was a piece of work. His eyes glanced to the flame of the light. It reminded him of the spitfire standing right in front of him. He kind of liked it; fiery woman were his turn on. Itachi smirked at the thought and shrugged his shoulders; waiting for the angry woman to get a move on. He heard her huff her breath then she continued on; stomping her feet down the path in an angry rage. His eyes followed her teasing body shrink away as the light slipped away from him. Itachi could feel, once again, the cold shadow of the underworld. The pitch emptiness crawling up his shoulders; he followed her. Just to stay in the small light from their light. The traveling was silent for a few moments, then his ears perked up as he heard a small sigh escape the woman's mouth.

"He gave me another chance to live as a demon."

His eyes enlarged in surprise. She had failed the test? Itachi was sure that this woman would have passed the torture test with flying colors; he assumed wrong. Her words continued to bounce around. Replaying the sentence for him over and over. Just in case he missed it. Oh but he didn't. The surprise still didn't wane though; he had to know. Itachi had to know why. Why was she so weak? The small fragile back that he is following into the deeper layers of hell wasn't worthy of being a demon at all. He scoffed at her weakness and his. He didn't want her after all. Yes, he was attracted to the spitfire but if she deserved to have her soul eaten; then it should be done. He didn't want to waste his time on weakness. Though, he wanted to know more. Again, curiosity was a slut and Itachi kept waiting more. "Explain." His voice demanded it of her and he'll be damned to heaven if she refused it.

Their footsteps clomped as they continued down more into the deeper layers of the underworld. He was wondering just how long this trip was. Itachi knew it was going to be worth it. Being able to kill his traitor brother and his whore of a woman. The afterlife was good to him. Karin sighed, "I failed the test." Just as he opened his mouth to demanded more of an answer; the lamp flame went out. Itachi's body shivered in fear; the cold creeping faster then before. He didn't want to get sucked up into pitch oblivion. "Karin?" Itachi made her name a question. If she was to betray him; she would have a rude awakening. He shuffled through the darkness with his arms outstretched. His fingertips grazed something warm.

"Shh,"

Itachi's shoulders lighten up just a bit until he heard the slight growling in the darkness. Why was something there? Usually everything in hell was too afraid to travel down here. A slight blue flame flickered several feet ahead of them. Itachi had another creeping feeling; it was the fear once again. The warmth slipped away from his fingertips; the lost of it, made Itachi's heart pound harder. He was like a trapped rabbit just waiting to die once again. He squinted his eyes as a small shadow blocked the flame from his eyes. "We are here on his orders." Itachi wanted to tilt his head to the side in confusion. Just who the hell was she talking to? Just as he asked himself the question; the blue flame flickered and grew larger. It grew so large; they could walk through it. The light engulfed him; it was so bright that it was burning his eyes. He preferred light over the darkness of the path but this was just annoying. As the light grew to the piercing brightness of white; Itachi clamped his eyes shut. "COME ON ITACHI!" He heard Karin's voice yell at him. Then there was a sharp tug on his wrist. He felt himself stumbled down the pathway. For one instant; his eyes peeked open. Karin was dragging him towards the light. The light burned his skin. Itachi wanted to scream. Oh god he did but nothing had to show. No emotion. What so ever. Every fiber of his very being was against walking into the light but it was too late for anything. Too late to turn back; too late for fear. The white light engulfed them as they ran towards it. Then his mind fell blank. There was nothing but pitch black. Itachi heard his name being called in the weak distance. He ignored it. His name was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

She sighed. If only she had ten dollars for every time she had signed; she would be up to about three hundred dollars or more. Sadly, she wasn't getting paid to sigh nor was she happy to be there. According to her biological clock; they had be in the elevator for a good hour and a half or longer. To Sakura, it was a lifetime. After Sasuke had announced to talk about their almost kissing; Sakura fell silent. She didn't want to talk about it and she'll be damned if he forces her to talk about it first. There was nothing to talk about. He did a very good job portraying that through his actions. Sasuke had pushed her away so why the hell did he want to talk about it? Sakura was done dealing with complicated men in her life. First it was Neji. Her body broke out in goosebumps just remembering what had almost happened. She seriously hoped that she broke his nose. Sakura smirked. That would be great. Second, it was the tall, dark and gloomy man sharing the elevator with her. He was roller coaster of emotions and he was taking Sakura for the ride. She sighed again. Her eyes flickered to the red receiver; hoping that the phone will ring telling them they will get out any minute now. Sadly, the phone didn't grant her wish.

The elevator was getting a little toasty. Sakura already had taken off her baggy short sleeve shirt revealing a white tank top underneath. She used the shirt to wipe the sweat of the back of her neck. Sakura was still crouched in her corner; really not waiting to move. Even though she could feel a cramp working itself into her muscles. Reluctantly; Sakura outstretched her legs. The elevator popped and she quickly stiffened. Her imagination was being a bitch to her. She can just see them plummeting to the bottom of the elevator shaft to their deaths. Goosebumps broke out on her skin again. In this moment, Sakura didn't like her mind one tiny bit. She sighed again; just trying to relax.

"Sakura."

Once again. Her limbs stiffened for a whole new reason. Him. She hoped if she had stayed silent that Sasuke would completely forget what he had said. After a few silent moments; he repeated her name. Sakura sighed. She looked over to the man whom she had tried to avoid in such a small space. It was a battle that Sakura knew that she was going to lose. Her eyes slowly skimmed over the man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. He was shirtless but calm. Sakura licked her lips as her eyes roamed the parts of his chest that she could see. He was sexy as hell. Of course, she had the whole show when they first met in her apartment but now? There were no words to describe it. "Sakura." She knew he was getting annoyed with her. Sakura could tell by the tone of his voice. Her father used to use it all the time but still she ignored him. Instead of answering him; Sakura arched her eyebrow at him. She would give him the silent treatment until he says what needs to be said. She smirked when the man uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. Sakura blushed at the view but didn't break eye contact with his body. "Sakura stop being a bitch and answer me."

Her eyebrow twitched furiously. She was being a bitch? Oh no he didn't. If he wanted a bitch; Sakura was willing to open a can of whoop ass served chilled. She would be his worst nightmare. "What was that?" His message was receive and the bitchy Sakura came in to intervene.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as a smirk grew on Sasuke's face, "I knew you couldn't ignore that." Then her eyebrow twitched. The asshole did it on purpose; then she mentally rolled her eyes. Of course he did it on purpose. Her immediate reaction was to ignore him again and never give him a wink of day until they got out of the elevator. The idea was very tempting, but Sakura decided against it. "Don't you have anything better to say asshole?" Then she smirked turning her head to look at him. Her smirk froze on her face by just looking into his eyes. His eyes held the heat of a man; showing the simple darkness of lust. Sakura mentally snorted; ignored the wicked pounding of her heart against her chest. If he had wanted her then why did he push her away?

Then something in her mind clicked. He was trying to explain and she wasn't letting him. Sakura knew that it wasn't just anger going against him; it was fear. Fear that he would reject her. Fear that he would leave her in the cold. Fear wasn't something Sakura was familiar with but anger; anger was her best friend. Anger was her defense mechanism for when situations get awkward; that and her phone. Her phone was MIA, so anger would have to do. She was having an inner battle with herself but her common sense won out. Knowing the truth would be painful but she could deal. Chocolate and alcohol were the best cure. "Then just come out with it already! Just reject me and get it over with!" Sakura crossed her arms; waiting. Waiting for the hurt to be delivered with his dark eyes. Her eyes flickered to him and she watching as he opened his mouth and quickly shut it. The corners of her lips smiled slightly. He was struggling too. It made her feel slightly better but not all the way. The elevator was quiet except their breathing and Sakura's pounding heart. It has been a couple of minutes already and she was getting impatient. Just why couldn't he say what he wants to say already? Sakura cleared her throat and quickly stood up. Her eyes landed on Sasuke's as he watched all of her movements.

"Sakura."

She flinched just from hearing her name come from his lips. Then she heard footsteps with the elevator creaking under the shift in weight. Goosebumps crawled as she felt soft heat on her neck. Suddenly, Sakura was whirled around by heavy hands on her shoulders and now turned to be face to face with Sasuke. Her heart pounded as her delicate body melted against his. She wanted nothing more then take the man in front of her and pull him into her arms. Though in that very moment she froze. A red blush floated across her face as her senses picked on the intense staring now coming from him. Sakura refused to make eye contact; knowing that she would be undone by the black abyss of his eyes. Stubbornly she focus on mildew spot on the elevator wall; a few inches away from Sasuke's left ear. She would not be undone by him so easily; not yet. Sakura was still miffed about the bitch comment.

His head moved or tried to move into her line of sight; quickly Sakura would turn her head in a different direction. Yes, She was toying with him and it was petty but the serious satisfaction that Sakura was getting from their little game was purely enjoyable. Until she felt warm big hands jerking her face; her eyes to meet his. Sakura thought in that moment that she was heaven and her body was floating away. She melted like butter for him. A very dangerous game; that wasn't in Sakura's favor. Her heart went into overdrive; pumping the blood faster and letting her flushed cheeks turn even brighter. The owner of the green eyes frowned as Sasuke smirked to her reaction of his sudden action. Somewhere deep inside, a spark of annoyance flickered into Sakura's head. Just how hell was she suppose to know that he was going to suddenly touch her? It wasn't fair. Just as she was about to utter a few words of protest and poor insults; a finger slipped in the front of her mouth to signal her to be quiet. The spark of annoyance was growing into a flame but Sakura stayed silent. The question was just for how long? As she was about to let out one of the biggest sighs; Sasuke cleared his throat. Making Sakura look at him again. Just one look at his face and she was all ears to whatever he had to say. Even he was telling her that she was a goat or a human sacrifice; she would just nod and be dazed in his light. "Sakura, it's not that I don't want you. But it's that I can't want you."

Sasuke's statement made her blink a bit. Or a lot. Say what? Why were men so damn confusing? She just wanted a plain, simple explanation; not something that would make ten more questions. Once her brain started turning again; the words fell from her mouth, "What are you talking about? No more bullshit Sasuke," mumbled Sakura. "I'm tired of it."

Another sigh from him escaped his throat then the words started echoing around the elevator, "I already told you that I'm an angel from heaven and in heaven we have certain things to avoid," then Sasuke spotted talking and just looked at her with a weird look at his face. Like he was waiting for something. Anything to stop him. Sakura saw no need in protesting; right at this moment she wanted to hear what he had to say. She shook her head and made hand motions of continue. He sighed again.

"You know when you found me in your kitchen sink?" asked Sasuke. A small growl echoed around; Sasuke cringed in a reaction of getting hit. He was half way expecting another fist to fly. "Yes, what about it?"

The tension in shoulders relaxed. She had only asked a question, maybe he wouldn't get hit overall. "I wasn't lying when I said I was communicating. That way was the only way to talk to people in heaven. My good friend; Kakashi, told something that intertwined with the reason why I pushed you away," explained Sasuke. Then he glanced at her; watching her take in the information that he was telling her. Her face was blank. Nothing registered as panic. It was a good sign.

"What was it? Why did you push me away?" asked Sakura as she hugged herself. She was trying calm her crazy heart. All she wanted to do was kiss him. To cover his lips with hers and all this would go away but Sakura needed to know the reason. Some part deep in her soul; she wanted to know and needed to know. Or else she would go crazy with her thoughts.

"I would go back to heaven if I had kissed you," stated Sasuke. It was like a slap to her face. The shock of never being able to kiss him; to never satisfy her urge of melting their mouths together in a wild passion. "And my friend said I should make the best of my second chance. That's why I didn't but I," then Sasuke stopped and turned his body towards her. Sakura was still hugging herself; perhaps trying to comfort herself from the shock. It wasn't working. She needed to know something though; her bitch of curiosity was biting her in the ass once again. "But you what?" coaxed Sakura. She wanted him to saying. Her mind was thinking it already but it was more meaningful if she heard it from him. From his voice and his lips. She needed to hear it.

"I wanted to."

Her heart filled with joy but she wanted it full out and in the open. No more bullshit between them. Not ever. Sakura stepped towards him; lining her body with his. She could feel the tempting warmth of skin tease hers. Temptation finally took a hold of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His body froze underneath her; she wanted to smirk because of his pounding heart against his chest but it wouldn't be fair. Her heart was pounding too. Sakura whispered in his ear as she felt the shudder fall throughout his body, "You wanted to what?" She knew perfectly what. Oh he knew that she knew what he was trying to say. Sakura felt his throat move and in a returned whisper, "Sakura I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to, so badly but I wanted to be here. With you." Sakura, in that moment was bewildered. Her heart exploded in her chest; in a good way. She never thought that she could be this happy. Her hands touched Sasuke's face; making him look at her sea-foam green eyes. In this moment; it felt right. Sakura couldn't be blamed for what she said next, "I love you."

It was Sasuke's turn for the disease of happiness and the words flowed out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I love you too." The happy male and the happy female remained a very long embrace. Each imagining how it would feel to be able to kiss each other. To finally melt in each others worlds but knowing they never could. Knowing that there would always be something standing in their way.

The first hint that Itachi knew that they weren't in the deeper levels of hell anymore was the bright bubbles of blue light. His eyes focused on watching the lights bobble around like cracked out balloons. They didn't have pretty things like blue lights in heaven. Another hint; there wasn't anymore screams or heat. He couldn't feel his toes but he felt the cold wall pressing onto his back. Itachi froze as he heard a small groan coming a few feet away from him. The flesh on his neck started to crawl as he couldn't see the thing that made that sound. Somewhere deep down in his gut said it could be Karin but flashes of that creature just kept plaguing his mind. His fist curled up; ready to defend himself. His knuckles cracked. The small chamber echoed the sound around all four walls. So much stealth; Itachi mentally cringed. "Itachi? Is that you?"

His fist quickly cooled as his mind registered Karin's voice. "Yes," he coolly replied. He couldn't let the woman know that she had gotten the jump out him. Not a pathetic excuse for demon; no matter how fascinating she was to look at. Itachi heard her sigh; apparently he wasn't the only one worried about the creature that swallowed them whole. A light shuffle of movement echoed around; then Itachi saw her outline. He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. To his surprise; Karin pounced on him. She slammed her full body onto him. The air left his lungs as the pain got sharper; he could feel her sharp breath on his neck. He fought not to yank her hair to rip her teeth off of his neck. His muscles tensed as her teeth clenched harder; his resisting failed. Itachi snatched a full handful of Karin's red hair and yanked. Hard.

He heard the woman growl as his fingers were tangled in her hair but then she yipped as he furiously yanked her hair again. Then Itachi returned the early body slam but harder. He smirked as he heard the woman below him struggled to breath after having the wind knocked out of her. "You feeling better now?" snapped Itachi. He was tempted to smack a hoe but his hot head quickly cooled. Slowly he got off of the woman's body; just in case that she had the smart idea of attacking him once again. When he was on his feet; Itachi looked at Karin at his feet. She was shaking but her voice was steady as she mumbled, "I'm fine and sorry."

Sorry? That's all she had to say? She almost ripped his neck out and killed him for the final time. "Just what the fuck was your problem there?" snapped Itachi, "Why the fuck did you bite the shit out of me?" His voice that carried the question faded; Itachi was getting impatient. He nudged the woman on the ground with his foot. A small whimper made him cringe. In the inside. Then she started talking; Itachi had to focus his ears. No matter how good the room was at echoing; he was having trouble picking up on her explanation.

"On Earth, I was attacked in a nightclub with blue lights like these. I was raped and bitten on," sighed Karin. Itachi quirked up an eyebrow, "Bitten on?" The woman turned her head up to him; Itachi couldn't see the glare that she was giving him but he could feel it. "When each man was done raping me, they bit me until I was left with scars. I tried taking to court with my evidence but they were all freed due to tampering of evidence. So one night," then Karin suddenly stopped talking about it but Itachi finished the sentence.

"You killed them didn't you?"

Itachi squinted his eyes to catch the slight nod coming from the woman. "I didn't just kill them, I returned the favor they gave me. I bit them. I ripped each other of their faces off with my teeth. I slaughtered them and I enjoyed every minute of it."

He was shocked for words. She was brutally vicious to her attackers and she didn't pass the test of becoming a demon. If it wasn't the sins that she committed then maybe it was the way she died. Itachi didn't want to ask just in case she decided that his face was better torn off but he asked anyways. "How did you die then?" His ears picked up a sharp inhale of air then a slow release. "I died in car accident on the way to my death sentence." Itachi then had his 'ah ha' moment. That's way she didn't full make it. Though she was strong enough to kill another person or multiple people; she wasn't strong or tainted enough to kill herself. That's why she didn't pass. Itachi was just about to tell her why she needed help with the test when the blue lights started growing brighter. The cold shiver that he had felt in the deeper layers of hell returned and only grew stronger when a light, quiet voice floated around the room,

"Are you my borrowed servants to deliver my souls?"

The voice froze him. His unknown enemy came back in full blow; his fear. Itachi tried fighting the cool sweat beads growing on his forehead with no such luck. He could feel them slide down his face; like an old lover caressing his face. The man used a shaking hand to wipe the bead to the floor. He would not fail so easily; not when the prize is so great. Itachi opened his mouth like a fish to answer the voice but nothing would come out. Finally, he felt Karin pick herself up from the being a lump on the ground to being a demon once again. His shoulders slightly relaxed as Karin replied a steady, 'Yes, we are,' to the voice.

"Good."

Suddenly the light blue orbs started taking the shapes of people. One soul was a young man; a couple of years younger then him. Itachi pinned him around Sasuke's age. He had flame red hair and sea-foam green eyes that reminded Itachi of Sakura's eyes. The kid had the tattoo of love of his forehead, but his eyes were empty. Then it hit Itachi; this kid lost his soul a long time ago from everything that happened on his time on earth. It was innocent no matter how bad his life was; a young kid like that deserved heaven. A very small part of Itachi wondered if Sasuke looked similar to this kid when he entered heaven but that thought was quickly put from his mind. The other soul was older woman; Itachi pegged her a couple of years older then him. She smiled a sad smile at him with a pig in her arms. Her dark shoulder length hair moved in the invisible wind. As she floated in one spot; the glass fell from her soul. He wondered how she died then Itachi looked at her face. By his surprise, she mouthed, 'car accident' at him. Itachi looked away from her. In that moment, he had felt a small odd emotion of guilt but it was easily squashed by fear as the blinding returned once again.

He wanted scream at the voice for not giving a warning for the jump start trip to heaven. The sun burned against the darkness of his soul; he watched Karin struggle with the pain as the souls were happily sailing to their new home. Itachi watched as the young boy started to cry in relief as the grow closer to heaven. The signs of his death were starting to fade. Matching twin hand prints had told Itachi that he was straggled to death. The man looked away from the red hair to the woman. She was talking excitingly to the small pig in her arms. Once again, the signs of the woman's death were disappearing right before his eyes. All the glass cut and the trails of stained blood were flaking away with each passing wind. He was memorized as the woman's torn clothing were stitching itself back together right before his eyes. Once she was cleaned; Itachi's eyes grew huge as the woman flashed him another smile. Itachi felt his cold heart cringe as she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with her life cut short. Her smile was the sun and he quickly looked away. Not wanting to chance of having his cold heart defrosted.

After awhile; Itachi could see the golden rays from the sun reflect onto the gates. As they approached, their flight slowed down and the gates opened to them. Laughter and cheer engulfed Itachi's soul. It was almost too much happiness for him too handle. His eyes flickered from each smiling person to another. They were lost in their bliss; like this was the best thing since heaven. Then again, this was heaven. His eyes flickered to younger children happily playing tag in the sky. Then he stared at happy old couples making up for the lost years. Finally his eyes roamed over to little boys. His heart pounded as one of the small boys reminded him of the beloved brother that he killed. He was getting almost as lost as the angels until he felt a sharp elbow into ribcage. Itachi raged to the attacker only to cool down when it was Karin; who was almost as lost as he was. Until he saw her eyes flicker downwards. He turned his head sideways, confused. Itachi watched as her eyes flickered down once again then again once more. He followed her trail. Then his shocked brain finally made sense of her signs. There was a pure white cloud that looked like it exploded. Itachi could see the swirly black smoke dance around a secret opening. He smirked at Karin.

The cloud was quickly approaching as they floated towards a castle shape cloud. Suddenly Karin snatched his hand and headed towards the doorway. To his odd despair; the two souls that they were meant to deliver to the castle, moved in the front of the doorway. To block them. Everyone in heaven was lost in their happiness and bliss that they were completely missing the small battle that raged in heaven. Itachi didn't want to do it but he would get rid of the pale smiling soul that stood between him and his second revenge. His eyes flickered to Karin as she was staring at him, "What? Are we going or what?" snapped Itachi. There, he made up his mind. His soul grew darker in heaven as he shoved the woman hard away from him; he watched her with a growing smirk on his face as the poor smiling woman sailed past the golden gates. Back to hell, where she belonged. The younger man tried to put up a better fight, but he couldn't. Itachi sent the other soul sailing fast past the gate just like the first one. He was glad that they couldn't scream. Heaven was making him weak; his poor heart wouldn't be to take it. Though after that thought, her smiling face burned in his mind greater then any pure yellow sun. Itachi was getting smothered in guilt and he looked at Karin then spoke,

"Well? Ladies first," smirked Itachi as he motioned to the swirling darkness. He wanted the bitch to go first just in case. Since the woman's soul was blocking them; Itachi noticed that Karin stayed back while he dealt with her. He really hoped that this wasn't a trap. He would kill the bitch and make her die again. With his bare hands. Though to his surprise, she fearlessly jumped through the swirly black clouds and disappeared. Now it was his turn. Itachi was half-tempted to hold his nose before he jumped in but he decided against it. He waived it off as some stupid human thing then he took the plunge. The dark blackness engulfed him once again and reminded him of home.

When Itachi opened his eyes; he felt like shit. He opened his eyes to figure out just where the hell he was. His eyes roamed over a small petite brunette who had a very worried expression her face. "What?" horsed out Itachi but his eyes widened in shock. That wasn't his voice. Itachi looked down at his hands. They were colored as fine light porcelain then Itachi started to panic. Pale complexion can only mean one thing to him; a girl. Itachi used this person hands to roam over the chest. It felt manly enough but he had to make sure. Itachi unbuttoned the pants and looked down. His shoulders relaxed until he felt a hand laid nervously on his shoulder. Itachi looked to the brunette who had her hair up in twin buns, "Neji-kun? Are you alright?" At first, Itachi was confused but after a few moments he understood everything. Being intelligent had it's perks. He smirked as he faced the young woman and said,

"I've never felt better."

Sakura smiled into Sasuke's shoulder as he kept her in his embrace. She could feel her heart pounding to his with the same rhythm. It was wonderful and fulfilling. Suddenly the elevator spring open and Sakura quickly pulls away; blushing like mad due to people's remarks of 'oh my' and 'get her done.' Sakura definitely felt like she had enough shopping done for one day; even though she hadn't gotten Sasuke anything to wear. She exited the elevator with Sasuke's hand in tow; dragging him along back to her apartment. They past everything that they had past before and in no time they reached her apartment. As they approached her apartment; Sakura dropped his hand to fish the keys out of her pocket. She happily smiled when she yanked the big key chain out of her pocket and started to search for the house key. Once she found it; Sakura slipped the key into the lock and was about to unlock the door when Sakura jumped when she heard it. The horrible scream of,

"AHHHHHHHH! STOP!"

She whirled around to see who the owner of the scream was. Her eyes grew larger as she watched Sasuke clench his head while burying his hands into his hair. Then he fell to his knees with another lung full scream. Sakura ran to him; dropping her house keys outside. She was more worried about the screaming Sasuke. Her hands tried prying his quickly growing white knuckles loose but she couldn't, "Sasuke stop! You're hurting yourself," pleaded Sakura. She couldn't stand the sight of him being in so much pain. Her heart cringed as she heard another scream escape Sasuke's throat,

"STOOOOPPPP! BROTHER! DON'T!"

Sakura had no idea on what to do. Then she decided that she needed to move him. That way she could make him comfortable and it wouldn't seem like she was killing someone. Sighing one big sigh; Sakura tried to gather all her strength to pick up Sasuke. Her arms trembled as she tried guiding the man into her apartment. She gathered Sasuke into her small arms and traveled smaller baby steps with him. It was slow but it was working. In her head Sakura kept chanting, 'you can do it' and 'almost there.' Sakura did fairly well until she hit a small ledge that led into her apartment. Of all the days that Sakura could have hit it; today was the day. Usually she was able to jump over the ledge but not with Sasuke in her arms. Her toe stubbed the edge and the recoil of the pain was enough to make them unbalanced. The man in her arms had stopped screaming but he was hyperventilating like he was stuck in a nightmare. Sakura knew that she was screwed before it even happened. It was something small; her, versus something heavier then her, which was Sasuke. Gravity was the bitch in this equation. The last thing that Sakura remembered was the growing floor getting closer to her face and a name. One she had tried to forget.

Itachi.

Thanks for reading. Please review and give feedback. Also please look for to Chapter 5. The wait will not be a long one.


	5. Surprises

Hello, Kelso here. Sorry about the way way way way late update. I'll try to be better about it. Anyways, here's chapter 5, please review and give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter 5- Surprises

The first sign that she was alive was the pounding headache that was smacking her in the head every minute. She guessed pain was better then no sign at all. Though, her headache was pounding; it was worst then a hangover. Sakura didn't dare open her eyes. If her head throbbed this terribly bad then there was no telling how her eyes would react. They would probably explode. Did she dare? Of course;she was stubborn to the bone and tried to open her eyes anyways. Carefully squinting to numb any sun that threatened to leak in; Sakura made sure that the coast was clear. Another sign that she was alive was: she was tucked into her nice comfortable bed with her sea of pillows. Breathing and moving. Sakura quickly sat up then regretted it as her mind was beating her up from the inside out. Hunching over in her bed; Sakura placed her hand on her head. She flinched as her fingertips grazed the growing lump on her forehead; she jumped a little as the pain zapped down her body to her toes. Sakura was slightly confused about just how she got this injury then she suddenly remembered. They fell. Hard on the ground.

For a second; Sakura had an attack of worry. How was Sasuke after his fit? Was he okay? Did he move her to her bed? Just what the hell caused him to scream like that? Why did Itachi's name float to her mind before she crashed onto the floor? So many questions were racking her brain but then a sense of relief came over as her eyes came across a familiar shadow. Her heart stopped having a panic attack. She carefully climbed out of her bed; Sakura didn't want to scramble what brains and ego that she had left. Slowly she walked to Sasuke then stopped right in front of him. Her chest was inches away from hers but right now, he felt like he was further away. Sakura cringed as she met his empty eyes. Just what the hell had happened to him? There was only one way to find out.

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered softly. She had no idea what she had done to receive empty eyes from him. Instead, she just stared; waiting for any signs of life from him. After waiting a couple of minutes for any acknowledgment; Sakura once again opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a slowly, steady voice or what sounded like it. She was too in shock to understand or comprehend any words flowing from his lips. Her eyes widen as his eyes met hers. The color was no longer his handsome obsidian black but now a shocking blood red. She wanted gasp and put his new eye color as a flaw in her brain. Though from one dead look from him; she knew it wasn't her. Again, she opened her mouth to speak but a pale hand slipped over her lips. "Listen, don't speak, understand."

Sakura was a women who didn't like orders nor did she like being told to shut up, no matter how nice the way was. Though for some odd reason, she nodded her head up and down. Swearing that she would stay silent until he said otherwise. It was a challenge that Sakura did not meet everyday. She inhaled; waiting for Sasuke to speak. Hopefully. Time was ticking and life is precious. Once she did agree; his pale hand slipped away from her. Sakura missed the heaviness of his hand, not the he was so cold. Just having his skin on hers made her shiver; nothing like the heat of yesterday in the elevator. She fought herself to sigh as twenty minutes of her life goes down the drain. It wasn't until she gave him another look with her sea foam eyes that his eyes leaked pure rage. It was nothing like anything Sakura could ever see before. Sakura stood there, right across from him for some time just trying to fight the shivers of rage away. What had she done to make him angry? Her curiosity wanted her to break her vow of silence to him. Then suddenly, Sasuke slumped to the floor.

He watched as her eyes followed him down to the ground; unsure and confused. How hard was it to tell her everything about him? For some reason, it seemed like that hardest thing to do. Though remembering just how he died and what his sick brother did to Sakura and his family, just how could he be the bad guy here? Sasuke knew he had to say something eventually; the room was thick with unsaid words and silence. When finally, he blurted "I know how I died."

His words bounced around the room like happy words. Though they weren't. He watched as her eyes got as huge as dinner plates and she gracefully sat beside him. Waiting was the hardest game. She wanted to deny that the man that she loves was dead or already dead but she couldn't. Sakura had shoved that simple sad fact deep down in her mind with no acknowledgement. If she couldn't hear it or see it; it wasn't there. All the sudden, it was. It was a problem she needed to deal with if she loved him. Though she was fighting with herself, with the simple matter of they can't being together since, he's well, dead. She decided to be his support; shoving her problems deep inside her mind and heart once again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear about his death though; it would only make her worries more real. Sakura shook her pink haired locks and decided she was being selfish. He needed her or else he wouldn't have tried to say something. She inhaled then exhaled; swallowing her problems for later then said, "Do you want to tell me about it?" Sakura didn't dare look at his eyes; she didn't want to see what was there.

She froze as she heard the sharp intake of breath, then, "Yes and no." The answer he gave was his true honest answer. He didn't just know about his death or his family's death but he knew about her. For some reason Sasuke knew about Sakura fully giving herself to Itachi then being thrown aside. For some sick, stupid reason, he knew. It was information he didn't want to know or even find out. When he remember all of his life, flashes of memories filled with her face, her eyes, her lips, her smile, her pure laughter; knew the he was in love with her long before his fall with a shooting star. He was in love with her before he died and his brother knew it. Hell they had even talked about her the night before his death. Sasuke smiled ironically as his brother had him figured out long before; while Sasuke just figured out his feelings for her. It was poetic justice at work.

Of course, the night that the murders had happened; the only reason why Itachi did what he did with Sakura was to taint her. Just in case Sasuke would survive. Looking at her now; Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest. His older brother should have killed her too. There was no way he could look at Sakura as tainted. Not when he saw an angel in front of him.

Sakura didn't know how to reply or how she was suppose to. Yes and no? Just what the hell was that suppose to mean? Yes and no? Sakura took it as a choice. It's either she could chicken out and listen to the nice happy part of his story or she be a tough little woman and listen to it all. Half of her just wanted to listen to the good part and leave the other part only. Then again, she could overreacting and assuming that the 'no' was bad. Maybe it was something nice that he didn't want to share quite yet. Her head and her heart were doing flip flops and battles. Sakura leaned her sore head on the back of the wall; too much thinking was giving her another pounding headache right on top of the other numbing one. She finally did a compromise; purposely shutting her head and her heart up. "Tell me both." God she really hoped that she didn't just regret saying that. But what's done is done and it's too late now. Sakura braced herself for anything. Sasuke's shoulders tensed for a couple seconds then relaxed. Letting the last breath of nervous air out of his body then he spoke; "Like I said Sakura, I know how I died and I," then Sasuke stops and looks at his clenched fist. His knuckles were turning white with the pressure and Sasuke could feel the half shaped moon of his nails dig a new home into his palms. He closes his eyes and mentally prays that she won't regret anything that he's going to tell her. The silence fell around them once again. Sakura watched Sasuke stare away from the story then close his eyes. All she could do at this point was encourage him to share the pain. Not to take the burden alone. "And you," she gently coaxed on. Sakura hated to see him suffer so much. Especially when it's someone she loved.

Another sigh was release as her encouragement was heard. "I knew you before now," easily explained Sasuke. He looked at her; just to see what her reaction was. Confusion flashed across her eyes. Sakura tilted her head sideways, "What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Sakura. She didn't understand. "What do you mean you knew me before now?"

Then everything came quickly. All at once. The last thing that Sakura knew; she was on the floor listening to Sasuke's explanation. Now, she was on her own two feet. In Sasuke's arms.

What possessed him to grab her from the floor and hold her tight. He didn't know. Sasuke guessed it was some stupid irrational motion of love or protection. Or both. Maybe he was trying to protect her from the truth. The truth that she has asked for. "Sakura, I knew you before I was killed," Sasuke quickly explained. He was just wanting to get the truth out as quickly as possible or so his head told him. His heart still wanted to be careful. There was no more confusing her and sure as hell no more beating around the bush. It was like ripping off a sticky bandage. It was just better to get it over and done with. "The person who killed me and also my parents was my brother and," Sasuke cut himself off. He really really didn't want to say the last part of his sentence. The pain in his chest ached for her and for their own past. He wanted to shield her from the pain he was about to cause. Sasuke tighten his grip on her small body; savoring the pulsing beat of his heart against hers.

Sakura noticed how his arms grew tighter and stronger around her as his story continued. Her heart flickered and fluttered against the boldness of his chest. She wanted to look into his eyes but her lack of height and the angle prevented her from doing so. Sakura felt a shiver course down his body. The shiver of his triggered one of her very own. It started from the back of her neck to the very tips of her toes. She wanted to coax him gently but her own patience were running thin. "And?" Sakura questioned. His arms tighten against her once she spoke. She heard a sigh, then froze as his words came out of his mouth clearer then day.

"And, he was your lover."

Ice ran through her blood as Sasuke's voice seemed so far away. Like talking into a tin can that distorts and echoes. Sakura didn't want to believe what he just said, but there was no way that she could deny it. Her hearing took in every single word; the other question was if her brain wanted to make sense of it. She had tried to hide it deep within her mind. Maybe if she didn't speak of it, then maybe it never really happened.

Though she couldn't deny that it did happen. All of her memories that she had carefully tucked away came back in full force. Every kiss, every touch and every moment of laughter shared with Itachi flew back to her. Even memories of the three of them; spending the afternoons together. In her flashes of memories; she noticed Sasuke's quick, longing gazes at her. The looks at her were short enough to be unsuspected glances to hide anything or feelings. But the looks were valuable enough to make the Sasuke from her memories smile a rare smile. One that she hadn't seen since those innocent days.

Then the flashes of her nightmares came. They came into her mind and her heart. All the flashes of the police questioning, therapy and her tears. Lots and lots of tears. After her memories were finished revoking choking memories; the feelings of regret and disgust drowned her. Sakura remembered the night between her and Itachi. She remembered the feelings of turmoil when Itachi dumped her afterwards just because she wanted to say goodbye to his family for the night.

She wanted nothing to do with those memories anymore. Sakura wanted nothing to do with the feelings of torment when the police found her blood at the crime scene and had asked for an explanation. Or when Itachi blew her a kiss through the one way the sprung a new course of goosebumps down her body again. Sakura didn't want to remember the way her heart had ached when the police had informed her of Sasuke's death. She didn't want to remember the long, cold dark wooden boxes sinking into the depth of the ground. Or the way her eyes blurred her surrounding as she stood before his grave. Her chest ached from the last memory of laying a single tomato on Sasuke's grave because he hated flowers.

In that moment, Sakura realized that she had loved that Sasuke too. Too? There was no denying that the Sasuke from her memories and the Sasuke that was holding her was the same person. Somewhere in her head; the small nagging voice had questioned what if Sasuke had never died? Would he be the same man she fell in love with now? Or a completely different person that she didn't know entirely? That haunting thought made her close her eyes and weep. Sakura tried not to breath. She didn't want to breath in the scent of skin; it made her heart ache more. The nagging thought cackled evilly in her head then it shut itself away into the darkest pit of her mind. She doubted him. Therefore she doubted her feelings and their love for each other. Just thinking that he was a completely different person from the way he was broke a little something inside of her. Trust. Without trust or trusting each other; there was no love.

Sasuke felt her body shiver and quake. He was worried that she hadn't said anything but he wanted her to take the news in quietly. His heart ached as the only thing that he could do for the woman in his arms was just to let her quiver her pain away. Until he felt the wet warmth on his shirt; leaking onto his skin. "Sakura?" Sasuke had only made her name the question because he didn't want to ask the obvious 'What's wrong.' Then he heard a high pitch watery muffle come from the direction of his chest. Sasuke didn't catch any of her foreign language, "What was that?"

The high pitch muffle came back. Sasuke had only caught the last two words of the weepy language; the "I" and the "You." He smiled and replied "I love you too." His words only made her cry harder. Sasuke was freaking out once he heard full blown sobs coming from the small woman. As a typical guy; he had no idea how to console her. Deep down in his heart Sasuke may have been regretting telling her the whole truth. Though, he told her the truth like she wanted. Sasuke thought everything was soothed over once she had told him that she loved him. But now? Sakura was crying heap of nothing but tears in his arms.

"Sakura, What's wrong?" He moved a hand from the small of her back to grab her chin lightly. Sasuke just wanted her to look at him and depend on him to chase away the monsters. He wanted her to share her torment; just like she made him share his. Talking to him would help her cope with whatever pain she had. Her green eyes clamped shut as her chin and face were in his direction. "Come on Sakura, talk to me or just look at me," pleaded Sasuke. He had never begged anyone ever. Not even in his old life or his new one. He was too proud. Until now. He would do anything to calm the tear drowning Sakura. Even face the devil himself.

She shook her head violently; knowing that she would undone if she gave into his request. Instead she focused on ignoring his pleading voice and the heat of his eyes on her face. Her heart was breaking in two. Just like the titanic; her heart was sinking into the cold depths of the abyss. She couldn't stand to be in his arms any longer and said the words that she knew that she would regret for the rest of her life. Sakura stood up straight and gave Sasuke a full dose of her bloodshot green eyes and said,

"I don't know you."

Her delicate arms protested as she shoved his body away from hers. She broke away from the comfort and protection of his arms that she was in just moments ago. Sakura's skin protested with the tingling sensation that she wanted to ignore. Sasuke's arms fell to his side as his heart fell from his chest. He couldn't help but watch her eyes and face tear willingly from their connection. His heart only sank deeper as she refused to look at him.

What was left of her broken, depth sunken heart just died more as she witnessed his own version of a broken heart. The pain in her chest only grew more as she dealt with guilt. Because she was the one who put that look at his handsome face. Sakura looked down at her carpet; looking anywhere and everyone but at the man in front of her. "What are you talking about Sakura?" asked Sasuke. His words cut Sakura deeper then she could believe. She had a feeling that the knife would stay in her heart forever.

Sasuke was trying to stay calm even though he wanted to scream at her and her words. She owned him explanation for her hurtful sentence and he'll be damned if she denied him that. Her words were like a knife to the chest and a blade to the heart. He never thought a simple woman word's could hurt him so badly. "What do you mean, 'You don't know me?'" demanded Sasuke. He was clearly losing his battle with himself to keep calm and level headed. His eyes burned with battle and heat. He wouldn't let her go without a fight. Not after all the shit that he's been through.

Sakura whirled herself around; not trusting herself to be able to resist him. Her body was still aching to be held and her heart wanted him to chase all of her evil thoughts away but she knew. She knew that he couldn't do it. Those evil thoughts were hers and they were a part of her. Whether she liked it or not. There was no way those thoughts would go away. In her strongest voice that she could muster at the moment she said,

"Exactly as it sounds Sasuke. I don't know you right now. I knew 'you' then and I know 'you' now but how could you be the same Sasuke I had feelings for then? You can't because you died. You are different now. You're a dead person given a second chance. Just think about how different you are now compared to back then. I don't know if you are the same person I fell in love with the first time," sighed Sakura. She took in a deep breath and let it go slowly; trying to gather herself. It didn't work but she continued, "I'm not even sure if I loved the 'you' now or I was just trying to the Sasuke from way back when through you."

She was glad that all her evil thoughts were out on the table. Sakura jumped at the loud booming sound coming from behind her. Her eyes grew large as she spotted the culprit of the loud noise. Some of her despair disappeared as anger possessed her when her eyes landed on the hole in her drywall accompanied by his fist. Sakura was already upset but that; that made her angry. The small little voice in her head made itself known by reminding Sakura that her landlord wasn't going to be too happy about the fist print in the wall. Sakura crossed her arms in confusion, despair and anger. She watched silently as Sasuke composed his broken pieces back together and removed his fist from the drywall. She flinched as Sasuke shouted, "What do you mean I'm not same person as I was before I died?"

He wanted to punch the wall again and again but instead he clenched his fist as tight as he could and grunted, "Name one thing that I can't do now that I could have done then." Then he smirked. Sasuke knew he had her there. He was a hundred percent sure that she wouldn't be able to think of anything because he couldn't. Sasuke had thought everything over. Then he heard a sad sigh and waited for her to continue.

Sakura sighed and said,

"You could have kissed me then."

More tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she saw Sasuke flinch from her words. Silently she grabbed a grey sweatshirt and left. Quietly shutting the door behind her. As she walked away; she could swear that she heard howls of despair coming from the direction of her apartment. She could swear. Her tears were hidden by fresh rain that decided to fall. Sakura could feel the cold stinging her cheeks and her own tears mingled with the drops. Her hands flipped the grey hood upwards to block out the rain. The cold rain that matched her mood. Sakura decided that the rain was falling for her. She wanted no part of it.

Sakura went to the only place she knew tha one would find her. Her second home and the place full of girl talk and tears. Ino's apartment.

Karin looked at herself in the mirror; wondering why anyone would wear an ugly shade of blond hair. The woman cringed as she ran her fingers through silk strings of platinum. The temptation to cut it ran though her new body. Karin liked her new body; it wasn't like didn't like it. Only the hair color and the length was her only issue. The body that she had taken over was a better body compared to hers originally. Not that she would ever say it out loud. Karin twirled the pair of scissors through her fingers; getting ready to snip one strand when she heard a tapping at the door. Frustrated, Karin slammed the scissors down onto the dresser violently. She was done with interruptions.

Who was it now? Karin questioned. She hoped it wasn't that same guy that she woke up naked with. Karin was shocked that she had entered the body of this slut at a time like that. Luckily her threat to kill him by tearing his balls off with her teeth scared the shit out of him. She was glad that he wasn't some kind of freak that was into that sort of thing. Once she had threatened him; the guy shot up like a rocket and booked his way out of her apartment. He ran so fast that he forgot his wallet. Karin discovered his name was Kiba and he was twenty one. She jumped again when the door was knocked on more profusely. Karin sure as hell hoped that her threat had worked and the slime ball wasn't back for his wallet. Her new fingers fumbled with the lock that she placed on the door to avoid naked man again. If it was naked man Kiba; Karin was prepared to give him the best death threat of her new life that would make him shit his pants. She swung open the door just about to give him a piece of her mind when no words came out. Instead of Kiba, Karin opening the door revealed a very soaked and shivering pink-haired woman standing before her. Karin was shocked and dumbfounded; had her body screwed women too?

"Ino, can I come in?" pleaded the ? Karin blinked in confusion; who the hell was Ino? Then an idea hit her. Her body must have been named Ino. Karin was afraid about her body moment. It was obvious that she was losing her brain cells just being in this new body. She knew that she couldn't have that; Karin needed all the brain cells that she could get.

But sadly none of the memories from 'Ino' had been transferred to her. Karin had no idea who this woman was and what the hell she wanted. Karin really hoped that she wasn't here to get lucky with her. She wasn't in the mood to entertain nor would she would ever do anything with a woman. Karin didn't swing that way. If this woman was here to get lucky; Karin was going to give her a wake up call. "Who are you," snapped Karin. Maybe this girl would think twice before knocking on her door.

Sakura blinked in confusion. There was no way Ino would forget her; no matter how much she drank. They have been best friends since Sakura could remember. Way by into diaper days. "Ino," carefully said Sakura. She didn't want to piss off the blond woman by implying she was a drunkard. No matter if that was the truth. "It's Sakura, you know, your best friend since diaper days."

Then she waited until Ino's angry, hostile face disappeared into giant happy arched an eyebrow in question when Ino released a smile that could compare with the sun's bright rays. At that point, Sakura decided that Ino definitely had too much to drink last night. "Oh Sakura, sorry, I had a rough morning," smiled Karin as she held the door open for Sakura. Sakura smiled to return the blond's smile as she stepped into her apartment and in the back of her mind; she had to laugh and agree. The blond girl definitely had a rough morning if she was like this. Sakura was glad that she had something to smile about at that moment.

"Ino, it's been awhile since you had gotten black out drunk. Are you sure you are feeling okay?" asked Sakura after Ino closed the door behind her. As Sakura asked her question; she gently laid the back of her hand against Ino's forehead to check her temperature. Sakura's body shivered as the coldness of Ino's forehead traveled down hers. The blond woman was completely freezing. Just the opposite of what she should be from drinking all night. Ino should have been running a fever.

Karin couldn't help but to smile at the pink haired woman's concern over her well being and said, "I've never felt better. I feel like a completely different person." She couldn't help but to think just how ironic the scene was. Sakura should be more concerned over her own well being instead of Karin's. After all, it wasn't everyday that the one person that she needed to complete the mission dropped onto her doorstep. There was one problem with completing mission with only just her and that was the reason why she had talked Itachi into helping her. The final stage of opening the gateway to hell required someone who was from hell to plant a kiss on Sakura's lips. Karin wasn't quite comfortable with that last part. Hell she wasn't even comfortable with men ever since her death; why should women be any different?

It was too bad that Karin had no idea just where Itachi had landed when he fell down to Earth. Their meeting would make shit a lot easier in Karin's book. Actually Karin would bet her new body that Itachi would love to give Sakura a smooch for old times sake. Though, she wouldn't. She didn't want to lose her new body that quickly.

"Hey Ino," mumbled Sakura. The silence between them was killing her. Sakura just wanted to go somewhere to talk. Talk or drink some drinks or eat some chocolate; Sakura couldn't decide at the moment. She just wanted to drown the empty feeling in heart with anything. "Let's go somewhere."

Karin jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice; clearly startled by the other woman. Her shoulders relaxed and said the only answer that would make any sense, "Lead the way."

Itachi rolled off the small petite brunette for the fifth time. He patted his new pale hand on her bare bottom and smirked. His pent up energy was all released. Inside the young woman. It was awhile since he had gotten any ass. The last time on Earth was; well, with Sakura. He didn't want that memory of her pale virgin flesh under his fingertips anymore. It was about time he had something new. Itachi rolled off the bed and slipped his pant back on. Not wasting time with underwear anymore. He didn't wear them when he was alive the first time; why start? The smirked on his face only deepened some more when he heard the bed sheets rustled followed by the sound of crying. Maybe taking the young woman roughly was a bad idea but he had done it anyways. Hell he felt great; better than he's ever felt before. Though he couldn't decide which was better; pure fruit of a woman or one the was slightly broke in. He smirked and yanked the rest of his clothes onto his body and left. Closing the door of the crying girl behind him.

Sakura and Ino walked down the street; going to their usual place with Sakura leading the way. It seemed Ino's memory was affected by her last night's drinking. She had asked Ino just how much she had to drink last night; the blond responded she had lost count. Sakura sighed, just trying to relax herself from the loneliness in her heart that ached for Sasuke. Her aching heart was also fighting with a nagging feeling that was settling itself between her shoulder blades.

Karin was walking by Sakura in silence. Not knowing just what to say. Her travels with Sakura would be easier if Karin had gotten some memories from this Ino chick but possession doesn't work like that. Her eyes flickered between watching the whereabouts of Sakura and the clothing in the windows. Karin had found many articles of clothing that she wanted to try on; she wondered just where this body had put her money. Money, Karin remembered. Suddenly Karin mentally smacked herself for her distractions and couldn't believe just what she was seeing. Her eyes widened and she fought to look at herself, her real self, closer in the mirror. Karin quickly glanced at Sakura o make sure the other woman wasn't window shopping too. There was nothing to worry about.

To Karin, it seemed that Sakura was in her own little world. Then Karin watched as Sakura's face morphed from a one of indifference to one of disgust. Karin's heart jumped up in panic; maybe Sakura had seen her true form. She reeled her head for the best excuse to give to Sakura about just what she had seen. Instead though; Karin had jumped when Sakura's arm laced through hers. Her ears picked up, "Just don't say anything to him," from Sakura's mouth. Karin was confused until she followed Sakura's hostile gaze to a man. There was a long haired handsome male coming towards them. Karin connected the dots of Sakura not liking this male very much and she nodded her head to reassure Sakura. Karin lowered her gaze as they got ready to pass the man. As they passed, Karin couldn't resist to see what this guy was all about. Something about him rubbed Sakura the wrong way and Karin liked it. Her eyes checked out his reflection in the shop windows. Then she froze; with Sakura stopping confused right next to her. Karin couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Itachi smiled as his luck grew. More lucky at least. He spotted the familiar shade of pink hair that he would never forget. Well, he never did, even after his death. He watched as her head bobbled up and down; making her glow in the dark hair bounce. He smirked, she was so easy to spot out of the crowd. Itachi's smirked died just a little when he noticed that Sakura had company. Her body was amazing and curvy just in all the right places. He wouldn't mind getting his hands on her. Itachi was cranking out ideas to get Sakura alone. Maybe he could seduce the blond. Then the smirk came back onto his face; he liked that plan a lot. Hell, it was his number one plan.

The small nagging voice in his head mentioned that maybe his mission wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Itachi ignored it. Nothing could rain on his lucky parade. His smirk grew as they walked towards each other and her green eyes were a flamed with extreme dislike. Itachi's heart jumped with worry; that he quickly crushed, as he confidently determined that there was no way she could know it was him. Not in his new body at least. Instead of tormenting like he wanted badly to down; he played coy. His own thoughts wondered off to just how glad he was to have a handsome body and mentally counting just how many women he could have. Itachi tsked himself and decided that he could have all the women in the world if he put his mind to it. Though he was a little pale for his own personal preference. Maybe he would get a tan or go on vacation. He started racking all the places he could go and the different women he could have; once again. Once that idea grew old; his eyes flickered to the shops.

As they grew closer and closer; Itachi fingers tingled from wanting to grab Sakura and plant one on her lips. Instead, he passed them quickly and quietly and stuck to planning his next move of attack in his head when he met a familiar set of eyes in the shop window. Then he smirked. His luck couldn't get any better. "Karin," greeted Itachi with a nodded in the women's direction then stopped a few feet from Karin. "Itachi," Karin greeted back with a smirk of her own. They had finally met once again. Now the mission can be completely a lot easier.

Sakura froze as Neji had greeted Ino with 'Karin.' Just what was he playing at? Sakura clenched her fist; getting ready to lay Neji down just for no good reason. Well, Sakura needed something to hit and Neji was a scum bag from hell; what better reason was that? Her flying fist froze as her best friend greeted back with his name. The name that she had never uttered or mentioned to a living soul. Sakura's nagging feeling grew more as she wanted to give Ino the benefit of the doubt. There was no way she had heard her best friend correctly. Sakura put it on the hangover that Ino was suffering from. She nodded to the little voice in her head in agreement; Ino was simply still hungover and was clearly still suffering from it. There was no way she heard the blond woman correctly. There was no way in hell. Instead of listening to the sane voice in her head that made sense of the situation; the insane part of her took over and asked, "What did you say Ino?" Sakura mentally cringed. Why didn't she listen to herself for once?

All Ino did was point at the window with a smirk on her face. Sakura's eyes followed from the tip of Ino's finger to shop mirrors. Her eyes widened from what her eyes were seeing. There was something wrong with Ino's reflection. Instead of Ino's usual blond reflection; there was a red-haired woman standing in her place. Sakura ripped her arm from the weird situation. It wasn't possible. It was impossible. Sakura's eyes flickered between normal Ino and her new reflection. It wasn't possible. Then the small voice in her head said maybe it was someone in the shop. Sakura quickly shot that idea dead. She knew everyone in this small little town and she didn't recognize this woman. Also there was no way to explain the same exact outfit and the way of stature that Ino was in. Her mind automatically jumped to Neji. Somehow this was all his doing from being pissed at her. Sakura crossed her fingers.

Her eyes flickered to Neji and the scum bag smirk on his face. Instead of her eyes just staying on Neji's face; they flew passed him. Onto his own reflection. There was no way. Her mind couldn't think of any logical explanation to this. The shiver that she had tried to hide broke out onto her body like a disease. Sakura wanted to shake her head to clear her head but she was afraid to make any movement. She knew if she moved; the lion would spring. There was no way that vile man was back. Her fear of him only grew more as their eyes connected in the window. Sakura willed her legs to go but her fear froze her to the spot.

Itachi had to smirk. He just had too. She was too cute of trying to make sense of Karin's new look. He watched as the wheels in her head turn. His smirk only grew more when she switched to him in rage. At first. Then his smirk grew deeper as she realized the truth of just who he his. He loved the fear the possessed her eyes. He loved the way she reacted to him now. The sick puppy love grew dull beforehand but this was a completely new Sakura to him. He wanted to break her.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat in fear when she saw the growing smirk on his face. She was a deer in headlights; just waiting for the car to hit her. The fact that Itachi might try to touch made her frozen heart jump in the fight or flight response. There was no way she could take on Itachi; even in Neji body. Sakura had a hard enough time taking on Neji before; there was no way she could defend herself now. Her own possessed feet whirled her around and took off. She ran. She ran as fast as she could and didn't look back.

Karin crossed her arms as she watched Sakura grow smaller in the distance. She was pissed that Itachi hadn't made his move and plant one on her. Instead he had let her go. Karin also felt stupid for not doing what needed to be done when she had the woman alone in her apartment. "Itachi! Why the fuck did you let her go for?" demanded Karin hotly. She hoped to hell he had a good excuse for his stupid rookie mistake. Her body shivered in fear from the way his eyes looked. The paleness of his new body's eyes were pale but now. Now they were a blood red. His natural color. She shivered again as she knew that shouldn't be possible. Her fear of him only deepen with his answer.

"She'll lead us to my brother. We are long overdue for a hello. Don't you think?" smirked Itachi as Karin's reaction to him made his heart aflutter. His fluttering only grew stronger as the woman refused to answer and only nodded her head in agreement. He held his arms out, acting like his was lead her and said, "Shall we?"

And once again, only just a nod out of the woman. Itachi smirked and walked right beside the woman in silence in the direction that Sakura had fled down earlier. His mind was playing with the thought of why did he let Sakura go. The only explanation that came up with was; his mother didn't teach him not to play with his food.


	6. Feelings

Hello. Kelso here. Here's another chapter of Fall For Me. The big ending will be next chapter and I will be writing a lot more for this next month because I have a break inbetween school. So please bare with me a little later on. I will be busy with school and a baby and somehow squeezing time in with the boyfriend. Please review/give feedback. I love me some feedback.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter 6-Feelings

At this point in Sasuke's new life; he was wishing he was dead. Or wishing that he was never Sakura's guardian angel and his whole 'falling to Earth' never happened. Or even, never getting his memories back. He was slumped in the middle of her apartment. In that moment, he was more alone than ever. Her scent, her possessions, even her presence still lingered around him; toying with his very soul. Teasing him with a fake sense of happiness of being with her again. Of her loving him again.

Sasuke tried not to let her hateful words echo in his head but they poked and prodded at his heart. The sting was still fresh wound throbbing in the place in his chest he would have called a heart. Sasuke came to the conclusion that he no longer had a heart; for it was ripped from his chest. The invisible sound of her voice still bounced around the room like a ball. Simply reminding him that her words were actually said. He looked down as his hands; they were bloody and raw from pounding his hands against her carpeted apartment floors. His hurt and rage needed an outlet and keeping Sakura in mind; he refused to take it out on her apartment walls again.

When the door had closed behind her; his eyes had felt heavy. The watery burning threatened to pool over. He would not cry. He did not want to cry. Real men do not cry or so Sasuke believed. Crying was for women and he was not this weak. Or so his mind made up excuses. He knew that he was weak for her. If, eventually, those forbidden tears fell; he would become a broken man. With no spirit or a heart. Sasuke would remain broken forever. If he was broken; there was no sense in living anymore.

He was seriously thinking of suicide; no matter the outcome. Whether it was heaven who greeted him again or hell. There was no sense of living if the woman he loved hated him. The word 'hate' would not be exactly the word Sasuke would use to describe the situation between Sakura and himself. He loved her. He knew he did; hell he even loved her the first time around. Somehow, he wasn't the same person he was before he died. That's bullshit. Sasuke knew that he would still have this 'I am amazing' attitude because, well he is. Somehow Sakura, thought differently. Therefore, if he died again, Sakura nor himself would suffer anymore.

There would be one person who try to kill him again if he ever managed to make it back up to heaven. Kakashi. The silvered-hair man would kill him or at least try to. That plan would not work so well; considering the situation. Instead, that man would beat him into the next oblivion. With the mention of Kakashi's name in his head; a small flicker of hope charged through his system. Maybe Kakashi could talk some life back into him.

With that small encouragement of hope; Sasuke lifted his body from the floor. He grunted as his body screamed in protest. He walked over to the kitchen sink and started to fill it with cold icy water once again. A smirk blossomed his lips as he remembered flash backs of the first time communicating with Kakashi and Sakura's reaction. Somewhere in his mind; he did have doubts that this whole communications thing would work again. Maybe, it was a one ticket ride like life. Sasuke shook his head; erasing the doubt. Sasuke had gotten the luck of the draw with his second life. He came to the conclusion that someone up there hated him; if communicating was only a one way trip.

Once the sink was full. Sasuke sighed and stared for a moment at the slowly smoothing water until he plunged head first again. The cold water bit into his skin and his dark black hair clung to his face. His eyes were open as he blankly stared at the bottom of the sink. Sasuke started counting in his head when his lungs started to burn. It took everything in his body to stay put and not rip himself out of the water. His vision started to spot. Somewhere in his mind; he compared the burning in his lungs to the feeling of drowning. Then, suddenly, the bright light of heaven greeted him.

Sasuke pinched his nose and inhaled a deep breath. Glad that he wasn't somewhat drowning in the sink anymore. Happy laughter and bright beams from the sun shined on his face. In the mood that Sasuke was in; happiness and cheerfulness wasn't up his alley. He was on a mission and he started his way to meet with Kakashi. Or he tried to start on his mission. His time on Earth made him rusty on floating around in heaven. Instead of looking graceful like everyone else; Sasuke looked like he was awkwardly swimming in one place.

He mentally cringed; he would be embarrassed inside his mind. On the outside, however, he smirked and looked devilishly handsome. Like he was meaning to do the awkward swimming. If he looked handsome; it wouldn't matter how stupid he looked.

After awhile, he evolved back to floating with style. He quickly made his way to the silvery beckon in the middle of some crowded clouds. His eyes flickered from cloud to cloud; just checking out who was new while he was gone. He passed many faces who looked at him like they had seen a ghost. Sasuke began counting; with each person, his annoyance meter would go up. When the counting hit over twenty; Sasuke could swear his eyebrow he started twitching. His breaking point boiled over when a child let out a small scream upon passing and gazing onto his face. Sasuke would never hit a child but everyone staring at him like he was a freak was getting on his nerves. A lot.

Instead of hitting anyone like his fist wanted to do; he gritted his teeth together and floated onward. Though he was bound and determined to avoid all eye contact from anymore angels. To distract himself, his eyes began searching for his cloud. In a weird way, he missed it. The cloud was the place he called home when he was projected into heaven. Sasuke's black eyes found the usual spot and to his disappointment; he found the spot empty.

Then he stopped floating and ended up confused. Where the hell was his cloud? It's not like you can lose a black-stained cloud up in a sea of pure white. His confusion was settling in until his ears picked up words from two male passersby. The small boy with rosy cheeks and short brown hair was talking to an older male with long pale blue hair and dark green eyes. Sasuke's ears perked when he heard the words of 'black cloud.' Though when the boy and the man spotted him; their words died off and they quickly passed by him. Sasuke gave them a couple minutes until he decided to follow them in that very same direction. His eyes squinted when the silvery beckon blinded him. Kakashi was also that way. Pure coincidental.

Quickly floating along; Sasuke passed by the brown haired kid and the man. When Sasuke hit the crowd, a soft murmuring of voices echoed around him. Different voices, saying almost the same thing of, 'he looks so much like him' and Sasuke's favorite, 'this is all his fault.' The last accusation made Sasuke mad; just what the hell did he do? He finally breached the end of the crowd of angels and his eyes widened in surprise. All black, the purest deepest black that Sasuke had ever set his eyes on was now his home. The formation of his cloud was just as the same as he left it last time but the color. It was truly the dark stain in heaven. The black in all the white.

Sasuke gazed around the crowd; scanning for the silvery beckon of Kakashi's hair that he spotted earlier. Then his black landed on another familiar set of black. Once again, Sasuke had to mentally chuckle at Kakashi's comical reaction. Sasuke could swear that the silver-haired man's jaw dropped to the ground. Or something like that considering that there may not be a ground in heaven in the first place. Sasuke gave Kakashi a small nod of greeting. Kakashi returned the greeting with a head nod of his own and pointed over the crowd in a different direction. Sasuke's eyes followed from the finger tip towards the higher part of the sky. Where angels with wings could reach.

He parted with the crowd again and traveled over to the place where Kakashi had pointed to. Sasuke floated as close as he could without wings. It was still unfair in heaven. So much for the perfect place. Sasuke glanced around for Kakashi. They had left the crowd around the same time and yet, he was the one who got to the destination first without wings. Sasuke just sighed and started to wonder just what the hell was distracting Kakashi. Then his eyes flickered back to his cloud. A small pain in his chest made itself known as Sasuke grew to wonder why the color change. The place he had could his home was only stained with gray when he plummeted to the Earth. His cloud was truly a stain. Sasuke tilted his head, shortly thinking that the positive note was; he'll never be missed in this crowd. Not that he didn't stand already from his perfect cheekbones and pale complexion. Sasuke's dark black hair and eyes didn't help the situation either.

"Yo."

That simple familiar greeting made him jump. Apparently it was pay back from last time. Sasuke whirled around; so wanting to either a) Strangle Kakashi or b) Beating the old man up. Though neither would cheer him up. He decided to glare. Glaring would work. Sasuke glared at the happy cheerful Kakashi. As Sasuke glared; something in his stomach wasn't settling right. He gave Kakashi's face a once over, trying to find anything on the remotely happy man. Sasuke eyes landed on the fine small tired lines that dug themselves a home underneath Kakashi's eyes. Also, something in Sasuke's gut told him that normal Kakashi, at this time would brag about getting a one up on him. The lack of teasing was worrisome.

Ever since Sasuke had landed in heaven; he had never known Kakashi to seem tired or even look tired. The older man would either sleep or look at porn all day. There was nothing to be tired about in heaven. Sasuke just looked at Kakashi in silence. Waiting for at least something. Then Kakashi suddenly spoke up,

"What are you doing back here Sasuke? Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

His arms crossed defensively as he replied with a snappy attitude, "No Kakashi, I didn't kiss Sakura if that's what you're thinking." Then Sasuke quickly added, so no confusion was to happen, "I didn't die or anything either. Apparently communicating can work anytime," smirked Sasuke. The smirk quickly died off his lips as Kakashi let of a long, shaky sigh of relief and proceeded to pace rapidly in front of him. This time, reuniting with Kakashi; Sasuke was already getting annoyed with the older man's actions. Kakashi pacing only meant one thing.

Shit had hit the fan or so to speak. Sasuke knew this habit from when Kakashi has to break the news about family members not making it into heaven to other angels. Every time Sasuke would thank his lucky star that it was never him. He knew that his piece of shit older brother would have never stepped foot here. Now, standing in front of him, was pacing Kakashi and he would be on the receiving end. It seemed like Sasuke lucky star had left him. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and threw a hand on Kakashi's shoulder to get him to stop pacing. Sasuke looked directly into Kakashi's eyes and said,

"Tell me."

Only one word on her mind was, 'Run.' Well maybe that wasn't the only word. Many 'Oh shits' has crossed her mind. Also every now and then, a small scream would echo through out her brain. Sakura felt like she was going crazy. Though the last time she checked, she was perfectly normal. Normal? Sakura came to the conclusion that she wasn't normal. Not since Sasuke fell from heaven and not since seeing the man she hated smirking at her in a shop window. Normal, doesn't cover anything of the sort. Sakura felt screams of protest from her legs and lungs. She didn't dare slow down for two reasons. One was the fear of seeing Itachi in Neji's body which had some sick twisted irony attached. Two, she didn't want to find out if she was the one actually screaming. Somewhere deep in her panicked terrified mind; it kindly reminded her that only one thing at a time can happen. She have to choose between running on overload and killing her lungs or stopping. The last one wasn't an option.

She only ran. Her ears picked up the crunching of gravel as she flew down the street in full force. She was unbelievably terrified at this moment in her life. As she ran, her shoulder would bump into different people. Each with different eye color. Each with different hair color. Though all she saw was, red and black. Shivers coursed over and through her body like some disease. Memories that were long-buried flew forward in her mind. Each touch. Each kiss. That one night. Made her sick to her stomach and all she wanted to do was stop running and vomit. Her body, once again, reminded her of her options. Throwing up would just have to wait.

One memory that she would given anything to forget rushed forward; she stopped running as the memory played. The one night, when basically used her and dumped her. Then later, killed of his family just for sick jollies. Killed Sasuke because of her. The sick taste of bile rushed forward as she fought with her body to stop everything. To stop the horrible memories of the lonely tomato on Sasuke's grave to giving the police the real truth of how her blood was at the scene. To stop being hunched over like a hobo on the side walk. To stop puking up on the side of the side-walk. She mainly just wanted to stop fucking puking. Instead, she screamed.

No doubt in the back of Sakura's screaming mind; she was slightly worried about looking like a complete psycho. It wasn't every day that someone sees a pink-haired green-eyed girl screaming and puking her head off. She was completely normal. Completely. She could swim in the river all she wanted. When her voice was screamed dry and hoarse and she grew tired; Sakura, like a lady wiped the rest of the slime on her sleeve. She was shaking scared and her legs refused to run anymore due to the last of her energies were used to projectile bile all over. All she wanted to do was curl up in a little ball or hide under a rock. Or both.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second to think logically and to gather her thoughts. She had a brain in there; she might as well use it. Itachi was still out there; using her ex boyfriend as a meat suit. Her best friend was also a meat suit to a weird looking girl. They were still out there and she was still out there. Sakura did not want to be anywhere near them. Not now. Not ever. Sakura stood, on her own two feet and clenched her fist. Digging her fingernails into her palm. Instead of the terrible memories that tried to plague her. She controlled it to a certain memory. The memory of Sasuke. From before he died and now. To the small smiles that he had given her while alive. To the almost kissing in the elevator. In the moment of clarity. She realized she was a fool. He was the same person. He was Sasuke. The man she fell in love with.

With that motivation, she ran again. She loved him and she wanted to be in his arms again. Being in his arms was her perfect world. She was terrified of Itachi and her new found feelings but she knew that he would keep her safe from anything. He was the man she loved. Sakura bolted in full force to the direction of her apartment. Not caring about the small sprinkles of rain and not seeing the two faces that followed her from the shadows. All she needed was Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut as he tried to disgust the very last sentence of Kakashi's story. The words danced around like crazy. Toying with him. Some part in Sasuke's mind though, could not make sense of it. It was like his brain absolutely refused to make sense of it. Sasuke sat down on Kakashi's cloud. They migrated towards that direction when Kakashi had started the beginning of the story and they end up at his cloud at the end. The information in his head was sort of scattered due to many interruptions by nosy peons in heaven. The two main distractions were Sasuke, still on the receiving end of death glares and the growing crowd around Kakashi's cloud to hear some gossip. Several times, Kakashi and himself had to shoo angels away like dirty pigeons. So, after several moments of chasing and pausing; the situation left Sasuke, sitting in shock.

His mind couldn't wrap around it and decided to ask. To either confirm or deny what his ears just heard and what his brain was refusing to comprehend. "Could you repeat that last part?" His voice was small. So unlike him. Shivers ran up and down in the very depth of his soul. There was no way to play it cool or to be proud. Kakashi has seen all sides of him; unfortunately. Sasuke heard Kakashi sigh and scratch his head. Sasuke needed this. He needed to hear it again. Just to be sure. Or that was at least what Sasuke was telling himself.

"Your older brother, Itachi, is on Earth again."

Dread fell deeper into his body like a second skin. Those were the exact words that Kakashi had stated once before. Now there could be no denying on what he had heard. So many questions had plagued his mind. Like how? How did the son of a bitch get down to Earth? Why exactly was he there? What the fuck did he want? That psycho deserved his fate in hell; he was worthy of Earth. His piece of shit brother didn't deserve to share the same Earth as Sakura. When his mind thought of her name; it was like a switch clicked in his head. She was down there. By herself. With that psycho Threads of pain laced themselves into his heart. Sasuke had no doubt that the pounding of his heart could be seen outside his chest.

A small voice in his head; stated that Sakura could not be in any danger and there was nothing to worry about. There was never a moment when Sasuke wanted to hit himself more. Sakura was the love of his life. He wasn't taking that risk of Itachi finding her. No good would come of it. Sasuke would rather died himself then to let Sakura know that the devil now walks upon them. He could care less about his brother killing him. What mattered was her.

With a newly lit flame of fury and determination; Sasuke bolted up. Erasing all panic and shock from his body. He had to do something about his brother walking around on Earth. Whether it would be beating the shit out of him or finding some way to send him back to hell where he belonged. Sasuke would do it. His brother deserved to rot for eternity in the place that he came from. Setting his black eyes on Kakashi's; Sasuke asked, "Just how the hell do I get back?"

To much of Sasuke's disappointment, Kakashi's only reply was a simple shrugging of his shoulders. The common meaning of 'I don't know' or as Sasuke would like to call it, 'Hell if I know.' frustration boiled inside his body as he raked a hand through his hair then pinched his nose afterwords. He encouraged his brain to form more ideas. Whether it was actually having Kakashi beat the living crap out of him or seeing if heaven was 'flat' and jumping off the edge. Both were rather stupid ideas therefore, he was all out. unfortunately. Apparently communicating was a one way trip. Sasuke was a little peeved. What kind of crap was it if he couldn't get back?

Sasuke refused to give up and whipped his brain into thinking again. His mind turned the wheels as fast as it could go. Which meant pretty damn fast. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. Then finally; like a light bulb over his head, as good feasible plan came along. He would go see the Hokage. Maybe, the Hokage would be able to do something. Though, in order to see the Hokage; Sasuke needed Kakashi's help. More likely his wings at least. Sasuke, without his wings couldn't fly up to the Hokage. Since the Hokage lived above and beyond where he could go.

His eyes flickered over to where Kakashi was standing. Was? Apparently the silver-haired man had disappeared on him. A deep channel of annoyance ran throughout his body. Then quickly calmed. Understanding that Kakashi had done more than enough just by letting Sasuke know about Itachi. He decided that he wasn't going to waste time looking for Kakashi. Heaven was a huge place and it would take to the end of time to search just for one person; Sasuke didn't have that much time. Besides Sasuke had a gut feeling that the older man was talking to the man who created his orange porn books. Kakashi would be no help at all once he was lost in Icha Icha Paradise. Also there were places where he couldn't search due to Kakashi having wings and all.

So, without Kakashi; Sasuke decided to try to see the Hokage anyways. Maybe, he would make it up there without wings. One could only hope. He started to float fast upwards to the even higher point of the sky. Then things began happening. The first sign that something wasn't right; he was shaking. A simple painful tremor would shoot throughout his body. The next sign was; his stomach was starting to churn a lot. To the point, where Sasuke had to stop to close his eyes. Closing his eyes didn't help, instead it made his world swim. He didn't have time to act like he was sick; Sasuke continued his travels. After a few seconds, his lungs started to scream at him and the pain in his head increased ten fold. Sasuke couldn't understand why he was in so much pain. He was in heaven; there should be a law about no pain in heaven.

He blinked his dry protesting black eyes slowly while trying to deal with the pain inside his head. Then he opened his eyes and when he did, he was laying flat looking up at a fluorescent light above. His head hurt like a son of bitch. Sasuke closed his eyes again to try to dim away the pain. A small groan escaped his lips as the back of his throbbed. In the uninjured, focused part of his brain noted about discovering a different way back home to Earth. Sasuke preferred the other way of coming home. It was less painful.

When the word 'Earth' had floated to the top of his thinking; his heart thumped. Earth was his home with Sakura. The face of bright green eyes and pink hair leapt forward in his mind; merely reminding him to focus on the task on hand. Waking up in scream worthy pain had chased all of those thoughts away. Now, he was awake and ready for action. Well, sort of. He was mentally focused. physically focused was a whole different battle.

Each part of his body screamed in protest at the smallest flinch of his fingers. Sasuke decided to launch himself into a standing position; just like the band-aid effect. Shoots of colors flashed in his eyes and the whole room swammed around him. His hand slammed onto the wall to keep balance or else he would land face first onto the floor. Sasuke knew if that happened; he wouldn't be moving. With just one hand on the wall; a simple light-headness replaced the sea of colors. He inhaled and looked down at his feet. Looking down made his world a little less swimmy.

Small slow moving drips of water fell down from his hair. They landed on the floor with little plops. He placed his forehead on the wall while bracing with both hands. Just waiting until his head cleared. After several minutes, Sasuke thought he was nice and clear. Then he looked up. Nice and clear wasn't the words he would use to describe himself now. The terms would be nice and dead once Sakura sees her kitchen. Dread and a mild form of panic sent it. She wasn't going to be very happy about this.

Black. The very some color as his cloud in heaven was everywhere. To Sasuke, it looked like something exploded. Or someone. Then the pieces finally click in his head. He blamed the soreness of his body for his slight moment of stupid . His cloud was only splattered with black when he had fallen to Earth. It only had a small black outline of him to begin with. This, the state of Sakura's kitchen was entirely too noticeable. The black stain erupted onto her white kitchen cabinets and countertop. Some was on the walls; blending in with the original tan color of the apartment. The blackness had traveled onto the floor. Just stopping a few feet away from him.

The kitchen looked horrible and was dreading Sakura's reaction but if a ruined kitchen was the price of Kakashi's information. A little mess was well worth it. He jumped when a clap of thunder bashed overhead. Light sounds of rain drops splattered onto the roof. Sasuke closed his eyes to gather himself. His brother was on Earth. The man who killed him and hurt Sakura. Sasuke refused to end up with the same way twice. It was time to put Itachi back into hell. Where he belonged.

Sasuke rummaged through Sakura's clothes to change. He changed into a white shirt that barely hung onto his shoulders and showed off his toned chest. Why would Sakura have a shirt like this? He didn't want to know. Well, actually he did. curiosity was a bitch. Sasuke luckily found a baggy pair of black pants that threaten to fall off his body. Again, the thought of why would Sakura have this kind of clothing. Some chord of jealously ran throughout his body; thinking that these clothes could be Neji's. Which he knew it was impossible since he had been her guardian angel a few weeks before she had met Neji. Something as personal as his clothing wouldn't be bypassed. Sasuke gave that thought a once over; at that point, Sasuke didn't care about Sakura as much as he did now. So the deep nagging thought burned at him; reminding him that he could have missed that.

His shoulders relaxed when he came across her belts. Apparently her closet didn't have his 'perfect' size but found her belts. Only one had fit. The light purple one. Sasuke had two choices. Either wear the baggy pants without a belt and risk either loosing his drawers. Or swallow his pride and put the purple one on. He grimaced as he already knew what the answer was. Sasuke decided he would pretend it was black.

Now the biggest issues was decent shoes. The keyword was decent. Sasuke absolutely refused to shove his feet back into the running shoes that Sakura had given him earlier. There was no way in hell. Instead, Sasuke rummaged though the floor of her closet. A major invasion of privacy considering that he wasn't even her boyfriend or her lover. Which he was completely set on fixing that. Once Itachi was handled.

The reasons behind his outfit change was comfortably. He didn't want his clothing to be hindering to him if he ever came across Itachi. He knew, since heaven when Kakashi had filled him in, that there was nothing saying that Itachi landed around Sakura when he had fallen to Earth. Sasuke wasn't willing to take that chance. On his new life or hers. She walked away alive once; there was no promising that she would walk away again. Besides, his outcome was far from pleasant and Sasuke had no plans for it to happen to Sakura. He could only cross his fingers that the scum landed somewhere far far away.

The feeling deep hunch in his gut gave other advice of being prepared anyways. It was always better to be safe than sorry. While all of his determination to protect Sakura was on his mind; shoe after shoe flew over his shoulder. The new question that was running through his mind was: Why did women feel the need of having so many damn shoes. He swore that he had seen just about one of every color and shapes. Some shoes looked so damn uncomfortable that they could be used as torture devices. One of his toes twitched in protest. It seemed like he wasn't having any luck. Until something unique and big caught his eye.

The shoes were black hybrid between sandals and running shoes. Sasuke mind flickered back to previous paranoia of why? His mental note grew larger as he added another question to the list of questions that he would ask Sakura. Sasuke slipped the shoes onto his feet and strapped himself in. Then he stood. It was time to go warn her.

Without a second glance and not caring about the rain. Sasuke took off running at full blast. He knew that he probably wouldn't have much luck finding her due to not knowing the area in person. The point of view was different from heaven. Sasuke bolted across the street without taking a second to look for cars. Rain pounded onto his head; flatting his hair to his head as he thanked his lucky star that he made it across the road unscathed. Now Sasuke ran harder; while trying to remember the map inside his head.

Her pink strains of hair clung onto her neck uncomfortably while the rain dribbled down her back. The coldness of the water soaked into her skin. Her teeth were chattering while she ran back to her apartment. She was tired after the shock, throwing up and screaming. All Sakura really wanted to do was go to bed and potentially take Sasuke with her. Before anything; Sakura needed to make amends with Sasuke. Now it was pure adrenaline running her system. If it wasn't for her body's spare energy; there was no doubt she would be laying in a puddle somewhere, possibly drowning. She was just that tired.

She smiled knowing that she was half-way there. Knowing that Sasuke was waiting for her. Knowing that she could lauch herself in his arms and apologize for being an overthinking idiot. A crash of thunder bolted two feet behind her; hitting the tree that she had just passed. Sakura stopped and was debating on getting into a ditch. For being so clever and smart; she couldn't remember if ditch diving was for tornados or for thunderstorms. She jumped when another clash of thunder rumbled overhead. Her ears picked up a different cracking; the tree that was behind her was split in two and one of the sides was heading her way.

Wetness soaked into her jeans and froze her rear. The frozen water quickly soaked into her jeans like a sponge. Shivers flowed over her body from the top of her wet dretched head to the bottom of ther toes. Well, maybe not her toes due to her shoes but her ass? It was freezing.

Sakura lifted herself from the ground and resisted the urge to wipe her wet hands on the side of her thigh. The only dry spot on her body. Once she stood, her eyes flickered over the tree. It was an odd coincidence . The dead tree or Sakura assumed, was a cherry blossom tree. Her namesake. She mentally laughed; an awkward chuckle after today's events. Sakura refused to take this a sign or anything. The tree was just zapped that was all. It wasn't like she was next or anything. With her paranoid thought running through her head; her ears perked up with the sound of something vaguely familiar.

A slap crunch. Slap crunch. Both were going at a fast rate and she wondered why that sounded so familiar; until her own feet twitched. Those were footsteps. Her heart threaded with panic that Itachi had followed her. Deeper panic gored a hole in her stomach. If it was Itachi with the Neji meat suit, then she was leading him right to Sasuke. She absolutely did not want that to happen. It would be catastrophic. More than that. Total apocalyptic. Sakura would do anything to stop the two brothers from meeting again. Pure determination to protect Sasuke, Sakura whirled herself away from the direction of her apartment. If Itachi was following her; then she would lead him away. As the footsteps drew closer; Sakura waited until she had a feeling she could be seen. Not that anyone would miss bright pink hair then she ran.

More thunder crashed overhead and her eyes and ears were drowning in the storm. Her town basically turned into a sea or that was Sakura's opinion. She highly doubted that others would agree since their roofs overhead protected them from this raining downpour. The water poured into her eyes so much that the only way Sakura knew where she was heading were the lights. Through all the rain; her clouded eyes could spot familiar lights of the shopping center in the distance. Sakura focused on breathing. Inhaling and exhaling. She blinked long and hard to keep the blasted water from her eyes while still running. confident that she could manage navigating without her eyes.

When she opened them; she was passing building after building on a lonely street. Her original plan of blending into the crowd was gone due to the rain. For some odd reason; people act like rain will make them melt. Instead, her quick thinking thought of plan B. Hide. With the giant shopping center lights quickly approaching; Sakura decided to hide in there. No doubt that there would be tons of people taking shelter in the center. Her feet quickly carried to the center; the place that Sasuke and herself were aiming to go to earlier.

Her shoulder relaxed as her eyes spotted many glass double doors. She braced herself and slammed into one. The door jolted with the force of her gravity against it then it slammed onto the wall behind her. Sakura, while still at a slow run, did a double take at the doors. That was a good thing. Sakura's ears picked up the sound of the annoying alarm from the door; jammed from when she crashed. She cringed as her feet hit tile the flooring. Horrible squeaks echoed the quiet store. Sakura eyes flickered around; not a person was in sight or even a sound was heard.

Sakura continued to run towards the shopping center entrance; where all the stores were connected. To her disbelief, a giant metal grained fence blocked it. There was a sign hanging on the other side of the fence. Sakura squinted and tilted her head sideways as she made out the letters. Closed due to weather. Dread overcast her just as the clouds did before the rain. She quickly realized that she was trapped and it was quiet.

The obnoxious piercing of the door alarm was gone. Sakura knew that she didn't do it, of course. So it only meant one thing.

Someone was also here with her.

In her gut, she just assumed that Itachi was following her. Why? It was just the smirk on his reflection that churned a deep survival fight or flight instincts from her. She knew that the footsteps that she heard could have been some random stranger and she just ran how many something blocks from a streak of paranoia. Her mind came to her defense; when she thought she had heard her name in the wind. Sakura was having an inner battle with herself, her gut versus her mind when another pair of squeaking startled her from her thoughts.

She quickly bolted over to the carpeted area to avoid detection. Then she just stood there. Scared. Her poor heart was beating like a drum in panic as she dunked and hunched behind endless racks of clothing of different colors. Then frantically stepped inside a circular rack when the small squeaking of the shoes had gotten closer to her location. She could swear that her poor heart could be heard from the outside. When the owner of the shoes stopped a few feet away from her; she forgot how to breath. Then Sakura, pulled something stupid. Or, if she was in a horror movie, it would be considered a stupid move and would most likely end up getting her killed. Luckily, this wasn't a horror movie.

Slowly peeking up her hunched down head up; she decided that she was going to found out who this was. Crossing her fingers that it was just a normal person. Until she saw a familiar shape of shoulders and black hair reflecting deeper blacker highlights from the store dimmed lighting. Her knees began shaking. No doubt quaking together in fear. Her gut had a mere moment of triumph until it was quickly settled by ducking down and hiding. From Itachi. Sakura knew that she wasn't safe in the open because if she was Itachi; she would start looking for feet underneath the clothing racks.

Her eyes scanned the room for something to hide it. The dressing rooms. They were a small cavern in the wall; an easy to miss observation if the person wasn't familiar with the set up. Sakura dropped to the floor and carefully army crawled in that direction. She continued to crawl until she curved around the entrance of the dressing rooms; then quickly climbed up and ran to the last stall. Quietly, she locked the large solid door that only had five inches from the floor. These dressing rooms were super private since all of the other ones she had been into had a few feet gap between door and ground. Somewhere in her mind mentioned that was just more protection for Itachi.

A sense of hopelessness plagued her; she was cornered, without anything to protect herself and she was alone. The odds weren't looking up for her. Sakura leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Just trying to listen to herself breathing and ignore the squeaking shoes in the store. For some odd reason, an urge to cry overwhelmed Sakura. Before she could even shut off her emotions; her eyes grew swimmy with tears. All she wanted was Sasuke. Her heart was too heavy but if her hurt feelings was the price to pay to protect him. She would gladly do it over and over again. She knew that she was in the right place in protecting him; she would give her life for him. All of her good, pure thoughts still didn't stop a few tears from running down her wet cold cheeks. She gave in. Sakura sat there. Cold, wet and trapped, crying her eyes out. Wondering if she would ever be able to make amends with Sasuke again.

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback. As stated above. I love feedback. Good or bad. I'll take it. Please wait patiently for the next chapter.


	7. Goodbye

Hello! Kelso here. Here's another chapter of Fall For Me. It's not the last chapter. I keep saying that 'this is it' apparently my brain and thought process lies. The last chapter 'should be' the next chapter. But heck if I know...I'm just playing it as it goes. Anyways, please read/review/suggest any criticism or what not. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 7- Goodbye**

His throat was sorer than hell from screaming after her and breathing. It was luck that he stumbled across her bright pink hair in the shitty weather that they were having. Her bright hair still stood out in the rain surprisingly enough. Sasuke had slowed down when he had spotted her; his feet making slap-clap sound as he walked to her. Finally catching his breath. Relief had crossed his shoulders and blessed him. Sasuke opened his mouth; just about to greet her when she had taken off running instead. Without a second glance.

Sasuke just stopped in place with a mixture of shock and anger crossed his face. The thought of 'What the fuck?' floated forward in his mind. Then Sasuke began cursing. A lot. He cursed anything and everything that he could think of. The blasted rain. The thunder. Itachi. Even Sakura's poor hearing. Maybe not the last one. He was having difficulties on hearing anything because of the stupid shitty rain. Sasuke swallowed a lung full of air and tried to call Sakura several more times. His only answer; was an increase of speed of Sakura's running. He mentally cursed again. Not daring to open his mouth due to the risk of drowning. It was just that wet.

His lungs started to burn as pushed his body to the limit. Both screaming and breathing. Again. The pain rated to as high as his 'small' drowning issues. Almost. Sasuke knew that the soreness in his muscles met that he wasn't one hundred percent better from that whole ordeal. His sheer stubbornness told him otherwise. It's always mind over matter. Rain fell into his eyes and his black dark hair was plastered onto his face. Sasuke would outwardly growl as his long bangs tried to blind him. The one thing he hated most after Itachi was having his own hair turning against him. Well, that wasn't very high on his list day-to-day; only when it got annoying. It was very annoying.

Claustrophobic would be the word he would use to describe just how he felt at this moment. Frustration due to the women he loved, light-headed due to the shots of rain blasting on his skull by the gallons, and pure deep angry and hatred to the one person he had called brother. Sasuke was feeling emotionally overwhelmed. Not that he would admit it. Everyone has their breaking points eventually. Sasuke felt like his was cracking. The thing about his claustrophobia; he never use to have it. It wasn't until he watched his own dead body inside a coffin being lowered into the ground that does something. To shake that haunting thought from his mind; Sasuke yelled Sakura name several more times. Only to be muted by the clashing thunder overhead.

Once his throat grew sore and his lungs refused to do anything else but to breath. Sasuke gave up on yelling for her. Instead, he focused on following her or would it be chasing? At this point Sasuke didn't know. What he knew though; once all this shit with Itachi was dealt with. Sasuke was going to start running again. Heaven had made him lazy. To the point; if he even tried pushing his legs to the limit, he higly doubted that he would ever catch up to her. He would have to wait until she was tired herself, then grab her attention by calling her name. Not the way he wanted to catch her attention though; he would love nothing more than to slam his lips on hers if there weren't any consequences.

Gratitude melted at his heart when her own running had led them into town. The rain had lighten up due to the surrounding buildings playing rainmaker. His sickness had begun to ease and the choking feeling of being in his own skin disappeared. Sasuke froze a second after he had just passed an alley way. His eyes watched Sakura's pink head bob away due to her quick running. Or his decrease of speed. Or even the halt of halt of speed. His mind tried its damnest to make sense of the second glance that he had seen out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he had seen something down the alley way he had passed. A small nagging voice in the back of his head mentioned something about the rain water played too many tricks on him. Sasuke shook his head up and down. That had to be it; he was drinking too much rain water. He never knew what was in that shit anyways. It could be drugs for all he knew.

Sasuke foot steps echoed as he stepped backwards to peer into the deep alley way. The figment of his imagination was gone. Though it wasn't forgotten. Hardly at all forgotten. The imaged of his brother standing there; smirking at him wasn't an easy sight for Sasuke to forget. Sasuke blinked twice. Instead of seeing Itachi, it was Sakura's ex-boyfriend Neji. Mentally growling; Sasuke knew that he didn't have the time for this but there was just something about him that Sasuke's gut couldn't shake. Maybe it was the pale eyed man's smirk. For some odd reason, that smirk striked his soul cold. Sasuke didn't like it.

Not. One. Bit.

Not daring to tear away from the glaring contest that Sasuke had so eagerly started; he tried to figure out why this creep gave him the death chills. He knew that he disliked him from the first time Sakura had met Neji while Sasuke was still in heaven. The dislike turned into hate when he had discovered Sakura's injuries. He hated the man and Sasuke had the rooster attitude for standing up for Sakura but there was something. Something in his gut, screaming, to run like hell. Go as far away you can. Sasuke crushed his gut feeling and buried it under ten feet of dirt in his heart. This asshole that he had never met was scaring the everlasting shit out of him. It was extremely debatable on who he should stand up for. His love and her mistreatment or his own pride.

He decided that he wouldn't answer that question. Ashamed of what the true answer might be. Sasuke was selfish and he knew it. While the staring contest continued with the light sprinkling of rain misting around them. The trash smell was awful and his throat wanted to gag when he had to try breath through his mouth. Just because the stench through his nose; was burning the back of his eyes. That was another annoyance that Sasuke absolutely hated. Smelly garbage.

Another one; was this bastard still staring at Sasuke without a blink. There were so many words that flowed through his mind of what to call this jerk. Bastard would be one. Jerk would be another. Hell, even the word Asshole had floated and bounced around for a couple of seconds. Instead, he walked closer to Neji and stopped when their chest were barely touching each other. Sasuke was some what shorter but not short enough to ask about upcoming weather.

His fist shook in anger from what this scumbag did to Sakura. Her face was healing but she didn't deserve it. Even though he was fuming in anger; his knees quaked against each other as the taller man smirked deeper. If possible. The shadow of the sky from the rain made Neji's face distorted, ugly, terrifying. A familiar taste crossed over his tongue. Something metallic. Sasuke had bitten his lip as he tried to fight his overwhelming fear that grasped a dark hold on his body. Instead of fear, Sasuke channeled all if it into rage. Fear's cousin.

Everything shook with it. His fingers. His toes. His whole body. Rage was the warmth he needed to chase away the numbing feelings of fear in his fingertips. Rage ran through his vein like new blood. He was just engulfed in hostility and was pissed beyond words. Sasuke looked up to the taller man and stood prouder while he threatened,

"Don't ever fuck with Sakura again."

Then in a blinded rage, Sasuke flew his fist and landed a large fist square on Neji's jaw. Neji's head flew back with the force of the blow. Sasuke hit again for himself. The shivers in his gut returned when he could have sworn he saw Neji's eyes flash red. Sasuke was pissed that his brother could mess his mind while not being around. With no control over his fist; he landed another blow to the man's face. Knocking him down to the ground. Sasuke just stood there, flexing his sore hand open and close. His breath came in heavy panting; shocked at himself. Losing control of his emotions was one thing that never happened to Sasuke. Until now. There was just something about him that Sasuke couldn't figure out. Something that didn't settle well in his gut. Like a sharp throbbing pain.

It wasn't until Sasuke's ears picked up the sound more terrifying then the lost of his temper. Laughter. Fits of laughter echoed and bounced around the alley way. That laughter sent his blood to run freezing cold. His mind was in a state of blurred mixture of shock and confusion. Itachi's laughter; Sasuke would remember until the day he dies. Again. Many thoughts flowed into his mind; thinking, that possibly he was losing it and it wasn't Itachi's laugh. Instead, it was Neji's cry from his fist of rage. He knew in his throbbing gut that he had heard it right but the laughter was coming from the wrong mouth.

Dark orbs watched as Neji's body shook with fits of laughter on the ground. Suddenly the laughter died down and a brief silence with sounds of the rain splashing about. Then Neji spoke,

"Foolish little brother."

In that moment, Sasuke's fight or flight response kicked on in full speed. His body didn't cooperate with him; his legs refused to go. His voice wouldn't scream. His mind mentally shut down in a state of shock that he went back into the memories in his head. To relive the memories of that night.

The sounds of someone's heartbreaking sobbing startled him awake. Sasuke quickly jolted to sit up and his eyes caught a flash of pink before it disappeared. His heart throbbed; seeing the familiar shade of pink that only belonged to one person. Sakura. His finger tips ached to wipe her tears and his arms to hold her. Not that he would ever tell her that or his brother but he loved her. With every fiber of his being. There wasn't a day were he didn't want to see her or look at her. Even the smallest things she did fascinated him. Just one smile from her; melted his inside to jelly. In his head, he promised to himself, that he would never tell her.

She was happy with his brother and he wanted her happy. So, he would take the small smiles and hide them in his mind. Just for his own pleasure; to replay them inside his head as many times as he wanted. Even though, he was mush in the inside; he was stone cold on the outside. He didn't want to freak out Itachi anymore than he already did when he mentioned that Sakura had looked beautiful earlier that day. When they were alone; Itachi threatened him. Sasuke took the threat as a joke due to Itachi trying a different medication. He loved his brother and he knew him better than anyone.

Sasuke threw his black bed covers off of him. The cold night air bit at his skin as small shivers roamed around his body. He climbed out of bed and took a small moment to enjoy the soft feeling of carpet as his landed on it. Sasuke padded over to the door then walked into the hallway. He took a few steps out then stopped when he stepped in something cool and mildly sticky. The wetness oozed through his toes like he stepped into gooey. Shutters crawled up and down his spine as that oozy feeling creeped him out entirely.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway. The coolness of the mysterious liquid made him curious. He bent over and raked is fingertips over the small cooled puddle. Confusion was the only thought in his head with his fingertips came back black in the moonlight from the window across the hallway. A small but noticeable tremor ran up and down his spine. Sasuke couldn't place the feeling but could only compare it to the feeling of deathly silence. As the saying goes, 'It's quiet; too quiet.'

Of course, Sasuke was reliving his old memory quickly pinpointed the feelings that he had at that moment. It was the feeling of becoming prey. Of being hunted by something dangerous and would more than likely kill him in a heartbeat. His terrible memory continued to play. The goosebumps on his arm had frozen solid as he foolishly followed the dark puddles down the hall. Leading to their parent's bedroom. The window at the end of the hall gave a weak glow where Sasuke stood. As he walked closer his eyes realized what the mysterious liquid was by moonlight. His dark black eyes grew huge once he stopped in front of his parents door.

Blood.

Was.

Everywhere.

Sasuke whirled his around and his eyes picked up the smaller details that he had easily missed. Careful, even sized puddles decorated the floor. Lines of red streaked the walls horizontally; smaller oozing lines crept slowly down. He could pick out his own footsteps; a bloody smaller trail. Shivers of terror climbed up and down his body as the main question in his mind was, "Who's blood is this?" Not meaning to, the question slipped from his lips in a whisper. Sasuke was so engrossed in his own terror that he completely missed the figure stepping from the shadows behind him like a ninja.

He jumped ten feet high when a simple hand landed hard on his shoulder; startling the crap out of him. Paranoid, Sasuke grabbed the stranger's wrist and twisted. Using the their own weight against them. He slammed the person face first into the bloodied wall using their own momentum. Sasuke, knowing in this position he could easily break the intruder's arm. He shoved his shoulder into the stranger's shoulder blades to protect himself. His heart thumping against his chest. This could be the person responsable for all this blood.

Moonlight blinded him for a second. Just one. It wasn't until the sharp immediate pain in his stomach that he realized a lot of somethings. One, the stranger wasn't in his grasp anymore and was facing towards a few feet away. The stranger was a stranger but a pair of familiar shade of black hair and eyes stared back at him. His own brother. Itachi.

His jaw dropped as the shock registered what had just happened. Itachi just stood there. With blood and a smirk on his face. Sasuke took a deep breath; pain shot through every nerve of his body. The burning in his abdomen almost had him doubled over in agony. Until something silver flickered in the moonlight; catching his eye. The blade in Itachi's hands was dripping red blood. Sasuke had a sarcasm moment inside his head; why would blood be any other color but red? The moment was easily squashed by the slow fresh drips fell off the blade. It was fresh blood. It was his blood.

Sasuke removed his hands from his stomach; where they automatically went to before even knowing about the injury. The pain became unbelievably unbearable as the open air seeped into his wound. His own blood leaked from between his fingers as he attempted to apply pressure. It was a double-edged sword. The pressure on the wound made lights in his eyes but it kept the blood. Sasuke chosen the lesser one; he would take the swirls and lights over dying. Sasuke didn't want to die.

The world wobbled as his own two feet gave out from underneath him. He landed on the bloodied floor with a thud. Lights in his eyes gave out to light headedness. The only thought that was running through his mind was about the pink sobbing flash that went by his window. Sakura. If that was her. He wanted to know. He needed to know. Just whose blood this was. His heart throbbed from his chest. He wished that Sakura was safe. He would do anything for that wish to come true.

Looking up to Itachi; Sasuke's eyes glowed. His own brother. His own flesh and blood injured him. Itachi stabbed him with a goddamn smirk on his face. Though, Sasuke had a smirk of his own when Itachi had seen his eyes. Sasuke, didn't break eye contact as he rose to stand. No pain. No flinching. Only one purpose and the owner had damn beautiful sea-foam green eyes. Sasuke had an inner moment of victory when Itachi's smirk faltered when he stood up straight. The younger man felt empowered. His mind decided if it was Sakura's blood; Sasuke would kill Itachi for killing her. For killing the love of his life. If he died in the process, so be it.

"Itachi!" demanded Sasuke. He mentally patted himself on the back when there was no trace of pain or stutter in his voice, "Who's fucking blood is this?!"

A small tremor ran down his body as Itachi's eyes glowed red; flickered angrily at him. "Our mother's and father's," Sasuke felt like a heavy stone dropped in his stomach. The Itachi can forward at him with lightning flash speed with the blade in his hand, "and soon to be your's. Foolish little brother." After that, his world faded to black with haunting laughter falling upon his deaf ears. It wasn't until his memories came back on Earth that he knew she was safe. Sasuke shook his head; waking up from his horrible memory daze.

The rain had lighten to nonexistence. Instead of the rain cleared sky greeting him when he opened his eyes; Neji was there. Or Itachi. Somewhere deep inside himself felt pity for Neji; just because his brother was a sick bastard. Sasuke felt himself step backwards several paces, in mostly shock and surprise. Then he turned on his heels and ran. Sasuke wasn't a coward but in that moment, after reliving his death yet again, he wanted space from his murderer. There wouldn't be enough space in the world to make Sasuke feel safe again.

He ran down the street; passing everything until he suddenly stopped due to a large bang on his right. His eyes flickered to the building; it was a shopping center. The noise playfully echoed around him along with a horrible beeping pierced into his eardrums. He was surprised that he could hear the noise from the street. Sasuke briskly walked towards the building out of curiosity. It was only when light pink bobbled around the sea of the store; then quickly vanished as the color quickly faded deeper with the store.

Sasuke followed swiftly. He was determined to warn Sakura about Itachi. His heart paniked as Itach's laughter still played with his head. As he approached, the slight echo of the alarm grew into ear-splitting pain. The brain in his head was complaining that there was no way for him to think. When Sasuke walked through the door way; he decided to take a look to see what the hell was going on. Or else his own head would explode and he prefered it that didn't happen. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion when he discovered just where the noise was coming from. The door that he entered through, was jammed up against the black box hanging on the wall. Therefore, the obnoxious noise wouldn't stop.

As he inspected it; Sasuke mentally organized a plan to either fix it or put it out of its misery. Until his eyes caught sight of approaching Neji with Itachi's smirk on his face. The plan was quickly forgotten and he whirled around to where Sakura ran earlier. He mentally cursed when a metal gate blocked the front entrance and Sakura was no where in sight. His ears just hummed as his head relaxed; the ear-piercing alarm was gone. Then his fear made him jump like he was shot. The door alarm was gone. Which meant someone else did. His panic to find her increased ten fold. He didn't want his deepest fear to come true. Sasuke didn't want Sakura to die this time around. As being Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke knew that he wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

The sick feeling in his stomach dropped to the floor as he heard upcoming squeaking of shoes towards his direction. He cursed aloud; knowing the sounds don't belong to him. There could be a chance that they belonged to Sakura. Though he would hope that she would at least say something on approach. A simple greeting would do, considering that the last time that they had spoken wasn't very pleasant. At all. Or it could be Itachi; since his older brother had followed him here. As the foot steps grew closer; Sasuke took shelter in one of the many clothing racks. It was better safe than sorry.

His heart pounded heavily. Sasuke would swear that someone else would be able to hear his heart or even see it, thumping against his chest. Sasuke ducked down and held his breath as the squeaking of the shoes stopped suddenly. Nervous fear gathered in the top of his throat as he slowly lifted his head to see this person was. Would it be Itachi like he assumed? Or would it be someone completely different. Some normal person to take shelter as well.

Recognizable black hair came into view as Sasuke was mentally abusing himself for even thinking on the bright side. Itachi had followed him here. He had led Itachi to Sakura. Sasuke felt like a wild animal, trapped with no escape. Sasuke's eyes flickered wildly as he looked for any exit. To his left; three clothing racks over, Sasuke eyes saw Sakura's familiar shade of pink hair. Just the sight of her hair made his heart skip a beat. It meant that she was safe. His black eyes just stared at her. Trying to will her into looking his direction. Instead, her pink head quickly vanished just like that. Sasuke fought the urge of cursing at her within his head. He had cursed way too much as of lately. His teeth began to grind together instead. Just where the hell was she going?

Sasuke watched silently as her whole body collapsed on the floor army from Itachi and himself. Though, his one question still plagued his mind. Where is she going off to? Her feet, the was the last part that he could see of her; disappeared around a hidden corner. Sasuke let out a silent but shaky breath as his mind thought, 'right in time.' His eyes nervously followed Itachi as he began to walk around the clothing racks using Neji's body. Undoubtedly trying to find something. Or someone.

It wasn't until Itachi walked away from his hiding spot that he slowly let out a trembling breath. Sasuke peeked over his clothing rack one last time to make sure the coast was clear. His eyes flickered back and forth for the longest time. Until he deemed it safe to leave; then he sent off in Sakura's direction. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Sakura wanted to avoid Neji at all cost. Even more so now than ever. Considering the circumstances.

When he rounded the corner; his landed on a small but shiny sign that had 'dressing rooms' written on it. Sasuke had to congratulate Sakura in her tuck away hiding spot. It was eerie quiet as he walked in. His shoes were carefully muffled against the dark blue carpet. The place was too quiet; not at all the place that could hide away Sakura. He quietly began to check doors; to see if the doors swung open or remained closed. Or if he heard a gasp. Or at least something. He quietly pushed the first door open with his fingertips; it opened with a protesting creak. The noise echoed loudly in the dressing room area where the pitch quiet only amplified the noise greater. Sasuke could only cross his fingers in hope that Itachi had left the building.

He proceeded to check the other dressing rooms in the same fashion. When several other dressing rooms ended up empty; Sasuke wanted to give up. There were too many dressing rooms to check while trying to be quiet. Checking them all would be risky; with not actually confirming Itachi's whereabouts. He walked over to the closest one which was the most hidden away from view then pushed. Nothing happened. Sasuke tried again, harder this time. The dang door still wouldn't budge. Some feeling of happiness lept in his chest. Maybe, just maybe he found her.

"Sakura?" whispered Sasuke, making her name a question. "It's me." Then he shook his head in stupidity. Of course, she knew who 'me' was. Even though he felt more than slightly stupid; he just wanted her to know it was him. He didn't want her to died from fright or anything unfortunate if she thought that he was 'Neji.' Of course, why would she? Sasuke thought they sounded nothing alike.

Her heart was frozen as she had to listen to shuffling of footsteps and the creaking opening of dressing room doors. Sakura held her breath and clenched her eyes shut. Hoping; praying that something would at least work out in her favor. The fear in her chest only grew when she heard her own door being wrestled with. She felt that her heart was pounding in her throat. She mentally chanted, 'Go away.' to the owner of the hushed footsteps. Sakura's fear didn't die down until she heard her name from a familiar voice. Her fear snapped away instantly.

Sakura soared across the small dressing room and unlocked the door. The grotesque squeaking of the door couldn't even destroy the moment of complete happiness that she felt. There were no words between them as her green eyes landed on his dark ones. She let out a small gasp; in shock. In the couple of hours of separation and the horrible fight, he simply took her breath away. The urge to close the distance overwhelmed her body. Every muscle was arguing to leap into his arms but she wouldn't move. Sakura was frozen to the spot and could only watch as Sasuke stepped into the dressing room with her.

When he locked the door; there was only pure blessed silence. Relief washed over them both as they just continued to stare. So many words needed to be said considering all that had happened. She needed to tell Sasuke how she really felt and apologize for the ugly words that were said the last time they were face to face. Her mouth opened to talk. Then the words died in her throat. Instead, of speaking, she watched with huge eyes as Sasuke's eyes grew deeper. A darker black with that grew darker with something by looking at her. The first thought that ran through her mind was passion. Which, her own response was to mentally laugh until she was suddenly pulled into his arms by her wrist.

A small squeak escaped her throat as she was engulfed in the strength of Sasuke's arms. She could feel his breath on her neck as his face was buried deep within her pink hair. Shivers crawled up and down her spine as her head spun from the pleasure. The scent of skin drove her crazy while all kinds of wicked thoughts played through her mind. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as Sasuke's embrace grew deeper and harder. The arms that held her petite frame squeezed her tighter. Any fear that she had felt moments ago, was long gone. Out the window. She was pretty damn glad that Sasuke didn't go away like she was hoping for.

When she could feel Sasuke's heart pounding against her chest. Against her own heart; Sakura wanted to tell him. No, she needed to tell him that she was sorry. That she was stupid and senseless to hurt him like that. She knew that eventually, she could get use to never kissing him. Never being able to satisfy the urge and curiosity deep within her soul. But for him, to keep him by her side, she would do anything. There were other ways to show love to another person.

She felt Sasuke's arms stiffen around her body. The fingertips that were nestled in her pink locks trembled slightly. The annoying alarm of the front doors went off again. Her body missed Sasuke's when he pushed her away gently. Her eyes followed him as he started to pace back and forth like a tiger trapped in a cage two sizes too small. Sakura snapped out of her own daze when her ears heard two pairs of voices. Whispering in the shadows. The fear that Sasuke chased away from her soul came back in full force. Sakura needed to let Sasuke know about Itachi coming back to Earth and using Neji as a meat suit. There was no telling what would happen if those two would meet. She wasn't going to take a chance find out.

Sakura gingerly placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and urgently whispered to him, "Sasuke, I need to tell you something about your brother," Sakura didn't dare use his name as she continued on with her message. She wanted to avoid give him the full atom bomb but with the squeaking of shoes approaching closer by the minutes; Sakura had no choice. It didn't stop her from worrying about sending him into a frenzy panic. When Sasuke had froze dead center in his tracks, Sakura felt guilty as hell. She hated to be the one to tell him this, "Somehow, your brother is on Earth. I don't know exactly how he got here. If it was like happened with you or something. All I know, is that he's using my ex-boyfriend as a freaking meat suit."

Now that her 'bomb' was dropped. Sakura was slightly worried. Maybe slightly was too light of a word; she was downright panicked. Sasuke hadn't said a word since she stopped talking. She closed her few last steps to him slowly. The throbbing in her heart ached for him when she finally sent her eyes on him. His black bangs hid his eyes from her view and whole body was shaking while his fist were clenched white. At a lost of what she could do; Sakura tried to hug him. Only to have him step away from her. She just stood there, trying to keep her heart together. Trying to keep from crying.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, making his name a question. Waves of relief washed over her when he finally glance up at her with his dark watched as Sasuke sighed, his voice shaky as he replied with a simple, "I'm alright Sakura. Just surprised. I already knew about Itachi, but how did you find out?"

Sakura crossed her arms with a know-it-all smirk on her face. "I crossed his path on the street, and I saw his reflection. His true reflection in the glass," She stopped talking for a moment as her heart pained for her best friend. She didn't deserve this. Sakura's voice cracked a little when continued to talk, "it was the same way with my best friend. Some woman is playing dressing up with Ino's body." When Sakura saw an odd expression take over Sasuke's face, Sakura added, "The blonde who hit on you and gave you mouth to mouth." She couldn't stop some vemon from escaping her throat with those words. A dat bit of jealous playing with her. Sakura tried squashing down feeling as best as she could because techinally, the lip lock was only to save his life. Not actual kissing. No matter how many justificationjusification Sakura thought of; she still wasn't too happy about it.

To distract herself from the handsome smirk that blossomed on Sasuke's face; she was focused on a question that plagued her mind. "Sasuke, how did you know about Itachi?"

Her ears picked up a small, "Hn," from the man then, "I communicated up in heaven again."

Sakura's eyes grew huge in surprise and another curious question came forward. "How did you do it without anyone's help? I mean, how did you survive?" The first time that Sasuke 'communicated' he was nearly dead when Ino and herself yanked him out of her kitchen sink. Sakura's fingers tingled in remembrance that under her fingertips Sasuke's pulse was very light and thread. It boggled her mind that he seemed perfect fine now. Not at all the state that he should be in.

Curiosity was sitting on edge waiting for his reply. Sakura wanted to know. If he was going to communicate regularly up in heaven that at least she should get to know about the safer way. Not just the nearly dying way. Sasuke squashed her curious bug with one of his famous, "Hn," and whispered, "I'll explain later, but first, we have to get you out of here."

Blinking at him was the only thing that she could do. Confusion washed over her like a disease. Sakura blinked her green eyes at him, "Why? Isn't Itachi after you?" Silence hung heavy in the air that they were sharing. Sakura could taste on her tongue and feel the pressure on her shoulders. Their heavy breathes hushed quickly when the squeaking of the shoes became closer than ever. Sakura could only watch as Sasuke waved his hand to grab her attention. His own pale finger pointed to himself and his head shook no. Her eyes followed his finger as it turned toward her; while Sasuke nodded his head yes. The broken record of her mind played only one thing, over and over again. Why me? That question, Sakura knew, could only be answered fully by the devil himself. Itachi.

She mouthed the word, 'Why?' Sakura was trying to keep a level head. Her own stubbornness had kept her from screaming this far. So what's a couple more hours?

He held his head down again. Just looking at the multicolored carpet floor that he was on. Sasuke tried to distract himself from the mere truth of what Kakashi had told him earlier. The shock that he had felt was still there, in chest, but not as raw as before. The dread in his gut only made his decision to tell her what he knew all that much harder. He didn't want to tell her. Not at all. Sasuke wouldn't even be able to imagine her reaction. Maybe that same as his; shocked? Tears? Anger? Only telling her that she was the source of all this. Sasuke had questioned earlier, why exactly does Itachi want her? He couldn't fully answer that question without asking Itachi.

In his mind, he had Itachi's reasoning lower down to two aspects. One, Itachi could just want to finish off the job and kill her. Which would lead to Itachi and himself facing off. Ultimately, either Itachi or himself would be dead. The other reason, was darker more terrifying. When Kakashi was explaining what all had happened in heaven; Kakashi had written the particular part down. Sasuke knew that Sakura's kiss could send him back to heaven. The other catch was, if a demon kissed her, she could open a gateway from Earth to hell. Letting anything from hell roam free on Earth.

Sasuke plagued his mind and thought of only two possible solutions. The first solution would be killing Itachi. Therefore killing Neji as well. No matter how fond Sasuke was of that plan; he knew the little worm Neji couldn't handle playing around in hell. Another solution, that Sasuke wasn't also fond of was, kissing Sakura himself. Therefore, quickly closing the gateway and hopefully taking anyone or anything that didn't belong on Earth. Hopefully, they would go back to their usual places. Which included Sasuke; he would be whirlwind back to heaven.

The silence in the dressing room made his inner battle more fierce. The battle of his own selfishness versus saving her life. He could feel a devil and angel on each of his shoulders; trying to coax him into their side. He wanted to stay on Earth with Sakura. To be with her, to love her, to make her his wife if she wanted him again. Sasuke knew that saving her life was important as well. Even more so than his wants. It was only when the logic of his own mind entered in the battle. Sasuke's own desire to stay on Earth would be completely mute if he failed to save her. That if Sakura died, his new life wouldn't be worth living. Determined in his decision; he had to kiss her. Sasuke's own lips trembled to feel hers. What had happened between them in the elevator only made him want her more. Even if it was just once.

Sakura watched as several different emotions played across Sasuke's face. Some emotions were deep complating, some emotions that looked like dread and the last one was pure determination. She stood there in silence waiting for him to answer her question. Why her? It was a good question. A fair question. A question that Sakura deserved the answer to if Sasuke knew. If he knew, then he should. Impatience pricked her as Sasuke's silence grew to deep annoyance. Her patience was running thin; which was talent on Sasuke's part. Sakura usually never lost her patience. To her own surprise, Sakura blurted out loudly, "Sasuke, just say it!"

Her own voice and words echoed around. Asking him. Demanding him. Over and over again. Sakura mentally wanted to hit herself; what the heck? She just snapped at him. She quickly opened her mouth to apologize to him when Sasuke suddenly took steps towards her. Unsure of the dark look in his eyes; Sakura stepped backward. Until her back was pressed up against the dressing room mirror. Her heart doing crazy flip flops when his hands landed on either side of her head; just right above her shoulders. The pounding of her heart only increased as her palms landed on the firmness of his chest. Heat radiated off of him; sending invisble shivers down her own body. Her beating heart leapt through her throat when Sasuke brought his face close to her ear. The feelings of her body only ampified when Sasuke whispered in her ear, "I have to kiss you now, Sakura."

The only reply that Sakura had was, "But, I thought," her own voice trailed off. She only hoped that Sasuke would understand what she was trying to say. Sasuke's mouth moved away from her ear while giving her eye contact he said, "Sakura, if Itachi kisses you; it can open a gateway to hell. If I kiss you Sakura," Sasuke sighed in the middle of his sentence. He needed a minute to gather his thoughts. When, he was done and the sad feel in his chest subsided a bit; Sasuke continued, "I go back to heaven and hopefully everybody else goes back to where they came from."

Sasuke hung his head as he continued, "Trust me, I would love nothing more than to stay with you on Earth. I would give anything for that. But Itachi cannot be allowed to roam Earth freely. He already took my life Sakura; his own brother. He killed our parents, his own flesh and blood. If killing his family didn't stir up any guilt; then nothing will."

He brought his face closer to Sakura's, "So, I'm not risking your life. I would rather go back to heaven knowing that you're safe compared to spending the rest of our lives running from the devil. You can't ask me to risk your life. I'm not giving you a choice." Sasuke stopped talked for a minute; hating the words he was about to say. With a sigh, Sasuke said, "I know that I'm only human. I will make a mistake eventually and Itachi would be right there. To take an advantage of it. I can't always protect you, and it kills me."

It was Sasuke's turn to be surprised when Sakura pushed off his chest with her hands. Slowly leading him backwards; into the dressing room door with enough force to cause the door to rattle behind him. His obsidian black eyes grew huge as furious green ones invaded his personal space. She started to poke him in the chest hard as she made her voice heard, "I never asked you to protect me Sasuke." Well mentally, Sakura did but it wasn't the same. She continued to talk as her mind went off on her own personal tangent, "I can handle my own rather well."

Heat and fury came off her tongue while her eyes flickered to his full kissable lips. The only way to get rid of Itachi would have to be kissing Sasuke. Sakura mentally sighed as her brain chimed that they would be having their first and last kiss together. A heavy stone named sadness settled onto the bottom of her stomach. "Is there no other way?" Sakura suddenly asked. Her eys were beginning to gather tears. An imaginary foot stomped the ground in her mind. She absolute refused to cry. Though all the stubbornness in the world couldn't stop her eyes from growing swimmy anyways. Sakura blamed herself; for being a woman. Woman were so easily swayed by emotions; it wasn't fun. It actually sucked.

Off her guard, Sakura was gently pushed backwards into the mirror again. This time, though, Sasuke's hands traveled to her shoulders. Gently massaging them under his grasp. Every now and then, she would feel his fingers squeeze her shoulders gently. The look in his eyes already gave her the answer she asked for. The feeling in her stomach sank lower as Sasuke shook his head 'no' again. His hand gently caressed her face. Which triggered Sakura's eyes flutter shut and her heart pound like crazy against her ribcage. A small tear escaped her eye; starting to trail down her pale cheek. Her heart thumped, pounded, fluttered against her whole body.

She lost all feelings in her body as she was gathered into his arms. One hand was laced into her hair while another was wrapped around her waist. Sakura felt like she was floating when every part of her body was touching his. "Sasuke," mumbled Sakura incoherently as her lips trembled with need. "I," his warm breath on her lips distracted her from any thought. For just a moment and that's all he needed.

That's all she wrote folks. For now. Please review/ leave feedback/ subscribe. Please look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
